


Blue Jacket

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一個關於James "Bucky" Barnes穿上那件藍夾克前後發生的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah Rogers

01\. Sarah Rogers

 

如果問起James Barnes心中理想的女孩，他會說是Sarah Rogers，Sarah Rogers是他在空地上認識的小瘦皮猴Steve Rogers的母親，一位優雅慈祥的女士，她高高挽起的髮髻在夕陽餘暉映照下閃爍著宛如暮星的柔光，而她因笑而翹起的唇角總是讓他看著出神，她親手做的派——非常美味——全布魯克林都沒有人能夠匹敵，倘若她出版一本如何才能夠將派皮烤得外酥內脆的食譜，那會是世上最暢銷的一本書籍。

 

Sarah是醫院的護士，在肺結核病房工作，有時她回家時還會帶著濃厚的消毒藥水氣味，她修長的手指尖端因為反覆消毒刷洗的緣故總是有一些些微的脫皮，回到家以後還要接著照顧不是挺健康的小瘦皮猴，James Barnes完全可以理解她消瘦的原因。即便如此，每次見到他的時候，Sarah從不吝嗇給予他最溫柔的微笑，那股微笑總讓他目眩神迷。

 

在他還很小、剛認識Steve的時候，偶而他會在Rogers家過夜，因為有的時候他會走不開，無法離開這個小瘦皮猴，儘管知道母親不喜歡他在外頭添麻煩，他還是會留下來，這些夜裡，他的理想女孩總會煞風景地說起他最大的情敵的故事，Joseph Rogers。

 

她的Joe。

 

James Barnes皺了皺鼻子，拉攏自己身上的毛毯，靠著老舊且有些腐朽的床架，他第無數次聽著Joseph Rogers的英勇事跡入睡，一般的孩子睡前都會聽些偉人故事，像他小時候最耳熟能詳的便是華盛頓、林肯的故事，要不母親要是真的得空，也會同他說些南方老家的趣事；而Steve Rogers的英雄偉人，就是曾在為107步兵團服役在一戰為國捐軀的父親。

 

「再和我們說一次阿戈納森林戰役，母親。」

 

有時候他真想捏住Steve的鼻尖讓他別在這個時候提起Joseph Rogers，該知道Sarah會多傷心——但這種想法很快就從他心底被抹去，Sarah Rogers是個太過堅強的女性，比起沉溺在驟然失去伴侶的傷痛，她更願意做的是歌頌他偉大的那一部分，更重要的是透過她訴說的故事，儘管不在他們母子身邊，Joseph Rogers卻從未真的缺席。

 

Joseph在每夜Sarah Rogers能夠陪伴Steve的夜晚重生，週而復始。

 

「美軍踏上了戰場，遙遠的歐洲戰場，Steve。」抬起眼，Sarah那雙漂亮的藍眼睛也看了他一下，「James，歐洲戰場很不一樣，和布魯克林不同，阿戈納森林在法國的東北邊，靠近比利時，是前線最重要的區域，對手是強悍的德國士兵，他們有著極為精良的武器和有效準確的進攻方式，英法聯軍和他們鏖戰四年苦撐住防線，倘若不是美軍投入，戰爭幾乎沒有告終的希望，Joseph就是在這樣的局勢下踏上了歐洲的土地——」

 

Sarah的故事總是從恢宏的時代開始，Joseph Rogers，一個他們兩個孩子未曾蒙面的人就這樣栩栩如生地出現在他們眼前，Sarah故事中的素材來自一封封Joseph從前線捎回的書信，以及最後隨著國旗回到她手上的日記，Bucky看過那本有彈孔的日記，精裝的書皮隔開傷口滲出的血漬，保住了JosephRogers在戰場上四十來天的點點滴滴。

 

Sarah和Joseph在斯帕坦堡的克里夫蘭旅館認識，她是受到招募前來營區工作的護士，他是自紐約南下的軍人，在那麼多前來搭訕攀談的大兵中，她唯獨對他傾心。

 

「他那副有些嚴肅的神情，和周圍那些嬉笑的大男孩截然不同，他將腦後金棕色的髮修短，額際上的髮則用髮油妥善地固定著，他有一雙好看的眼睛，如果笑起來肯定會很迷人，但他很少笑，幾乎讓我以為他是個難相處的人，直到他和我攀談。」

 

女孩談論起她們的戀人，眼中總會綻放出彷彿星光一般明亮的神態，在Joseph Rogers過世多年以後，Sarah每次談起他，都好像那些美好時光又再次重現。

 

「我幾乎要拒絕他，我怕那種生硬的神情之下代表我對他毫無吸引力。」笑著說起他們的愛情故事，Sarah總會點一點他的鼻尖，「所以，James，永遠不要吝嗇對你喜愛的女孩露出微笑，要記得你的笑容非常迷人，她們會答應你所有要求，只要你笑一笑。」

 

他答應過Sarah永遠不會用這個迷人的微笑去欺負女孩們，他從來沒有，天知道他非常珍惜這些女孩，那些對他的笑容有所回應的女孩永遠是他捧在手心的玫瑰花，他寧願自己被刺得千瘡百孔，也不會對她們有些許的失禮。

 

 

但無論再完美的笑容，也抵不過一而再的失約。

 

他被初戀女友甩掉的原因是他再一次地為了發燒的Steve從電影院門口離去，Sarah還沒下班，Steve完全病倒了，他能怎麼樣？為了女孩置Steve於不顧？他不是這種人，他一直以為Elizabeth也不是這種女孩，但是照顧自幼一起長大的朋友的說法似乎不被她採信，她總是堅持他有另外一個愛慕的對象，最後換來她成串傷心的淚水。

 

這天Sarah回來時在燭光下注意到他有些紅腫的眼，立即給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。

 

「更好的女孩總會再來。」她如是安慰。

 

沒有女孩像Sarah那般好，那天為了感謝他，家中明明已經彈盡糧絕了，但她還是端出一碗粟米粥，用家裡僅剩的一些麵粉和玉米粉加水煮成，裡頭還透著一點牛奶香甜的氣味，這可能是Rogers家最後的糧食，他說什麼都不願意接過，卻被她逼著挖了一湯匙。

 

一湯匙後接著又一湯匙，直到碗裡見底。

 

「奇怪的是，James，雖然我知道Steve那個頑固的臭脾氣和他的父親如出一轍，但你比起Steve感覺更像我的孩子，也許是我一直希望也有個和你一樣的孩子，不是Steve不好，天知道他是我活下去的動力，而是也許⋯⋯」她撫過他的臉頰輕道，「也許因為你們一起長大，我也把你當成我的孩子了⋯⋯」

 

 

還小的時候，Sarah曾經說過一次，也僅僅一次關於她與Joseph的離別。

 

他們認識一個月就成婚了，因為戰爭，這一切當時看起來並不荒謬。

 

期間她住在營區外的商店街二樓，他在受訓期間每個短短的假期和她會合見面，很快她就懷有身孕，Joseph希望她能夠回到布魯克林去，找間小公寓她能夠安然待產，但她只希望兩人能夠廝守到分別前最後一刻，那天她笑著送他踏上火車，隨後在離去火車鳴笛聲和月台人潮中泣不成聲。

 

最後生離成了死別，死於芥子毒氣攻擊的Joseph遺體沒能跨過大西洋回到她身邊，她僅剩一本日記和那面國旗和為國捐軀的勳章，曾經幾次她低聲淚訴過這些虛名怎麼比得上擁有Joseph在她身邊，卻又在其他無數個夜晚一再地告訴Steve這面國旗和勳章多麼能夠彰顯他父親高潔的人格。

 

James Barnes盯著那面牆上的國旗，回想著Sarah還在的時光裡，如何用Joseph的故事激勵體弱多病的Steve打起精神，又是如何用她和Joseph的愛情故事，教給他們兩個孩子正人君子追求異性的正確方式。

 

他搬進了Rogers家的舊公寓，因為固執的Steve Rogers不願意接受搬進Barnes家的要求，於是只好由他住進Rogers家來達成他照顧Steve的任務。

 

中學畢業因為家中情況不允許，他沒有進大學，而是加入紐約的國民衛隊接受軍事訓練。

 

好幾個父親的友人因為經濟大恐慌陷入困頓，紐約籠罩在一片愁雲慘霧中，家裡經濟也不好過，弟妹還小又嗷嗷待哺，他想些找些粗重的工作賺錢，等情況好轉再做下一步打算，受訓期間他最擔心的還是Steve。

 

Steve還不能自願加入，年紀不到門檻，而就算Steve到了年齡門檻，他的哮喘也會立刻把他從合格大門刷下，遑論他瘦弱的體魄。

 

「很好，當然很好，我並不是說你不配，Steve，你從來沒有不配，我知道你有——」

 

「你不懂。」

 

該死的Steve Rogers總是說他不懂，好幾次他都想要抓住朋友瘦弱的肩膀用力地質問自己到底哪裡不懂，為什麼這麼多年下來，Steve連這一點點的信任都吝於給他？Steve Rogers有多麼渴望自己能夠為國貢獻他怎麼會不懂？美國都還沒有意思要和誰開戰，Steve Rogers就已經在做衝上最前線的夢了。

 

「等到有戰爭再說吧，Steve，現在這些不過就是些訓練，我除了在暴風雨裡去把受困的人家帶出來外沒有真的做了什麼，你根本不需要著急——」

 

「我希望我立刻就滿十八歲——」

 

望著Steve皺緊的眉頭和不斷吐出一堆讓他聽了擔心又害怕的言論的嘴，James這時候第一次開始埋怨Sarah用那些Joseph Rogers的英雄事跡養育Steve長大，倘若Joseph真的活著，他還會是Steve的英雄嗎？

 

George也參戰過，所以James很清楚戰爭會永遠地改變一個人，他的父親鮮少露出笑容，一切平順陽光燦爛的時節裡也許還有，但當情況不好時，像最近一年，他每次回家都要收拾家裡的酒瓶，攬過疲憊不堪的母親，暫代父職管教弟弟妹妹。

 

回到這裡還得面對Steve的指控。

 

又一次被說他不懂的時候他終於忍不住反問出口：「Steve Rogers你能不能夠公平一點，告訴我，我到底不懂什麼？」他懂，那些故事他都聽過，他也在場，他為什麼不懂Joseph是國家英雄而Steve作為他的兒子一生只希望能夠像Joseph一樣而活？他當然懂。

 

面對他的怒火，Steve臉上本來理直氣壯的面孔好像有些許鬆動，過了許久，他才緩道：「因為你不曾無能為力⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

 

 

Steve真是太高估他了，就算是他也有無能為力的時候。家裡情況好轉後，他去了紐黑文念書，同時繼續找各種打工，隨著電影院裡播放的歐洲快訊情勢愈來愈嚴峻，他心底也隱約生起不祥的預感。

 

報紙上說的言之鑿鑿關於美國不該捲入戰局、不該再送美國的孩子為他人而戰，然而在電影院銀幕光線籠罩下，他望著咬著爆米花的Steve的側臉，他知道這股不祥從何而來。

 

而且揮之不去。

 

 

那天他獨自去了一趟Sarah的墓上，他和Steve不時會過來看看她，這一年以來他的次數甚至遠多過於Steve，因為他很害怕，卻不知道這種害怕可以和誰訴說，如果只是那種童稚時怕黑的那種恐懼也許還好開口，但是這種害怕來自於他對Steve的了解，也來自於對看似未知卻又那麼明顯的將來。

 

「記得妳對我說過什麼嗎？Sarah。」他低垂下頭，簡單拂去石碑上的落葉，「在我加入107步兵團的那天，妳說我會看起來很英俊，一身戎裝，會讓街頭巷尾的女孩都為之瘋狂。」他抬起眼看了看天空，「美國會參戰嗎？妳也覺得Steve說的對我們不應該袖手旁觀嗎？」

 

十二月八日他站在自己家裡聽完了總統的演說，他沒把Steve帶到家裡來，父親出了遠門在外，在工作的地方聽到珍珠港發生的慘劇時，他急忙趕回家裡，妹妹衝上來緊緊抱住他，母親則是盯著收音機雙眼滿是悲傷。

 

妹妹哭著問他美國會不會參戰，他會不會去打仗，他沒有回答，只是輕撫著她的背。

 

那天他不敢離開他的家人，更不敢去想像當Steve聽見這一切以後對他說的第一句話。

 

他和Steve先在布魯克林的募兵處相會，地點在紐約國民衛隊的總部外邊，募兵處就只有幾頂軍綠色的小帳篷用以遮蔽寒風。

 

他們並沒有約好，他只是來確認之後可能的行程，聽說107要分成幾路走，早先自願去英國的同袍去了威斯康辛受訓，美國宣布參戰當天就上船了。

 

Steve不在隊伍裡，也沒有看向他，全副注意力都放在自己手上的那張兵單，直到他的手伸向Steve，輕執住表格一角時，Steve才抬起頭望向他。

 

紙上寫著Steven Grant Rogers，布魯克林人，五呎四吋、九十五磅。

 

「你那麼輕嗎？」有次抱著發高燒的Steve去醫院的他不覺得自己的好友有那麼清瘦。表格最下面已經蓋了章，4F，和他預期的差不多，畢竟國民衛隊也給了差不多的評價，但是他知道Steve不會就此作罷。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

又來了，他知道會這樣沒完沒了，但戰爭在即他早已厭倦爭辯，「我會幫你好嗎？只是你也得要給我一點承諾，就算你不能去參戰，也別做傻事。」傻事，像什麼？James自己其實也沒想好，只是想先把醜話說在前頭。

 

在他出發去威斯康辛前他每天都帶著Steve去拳擊場練習，Steve要夠強壯才足以被挑上，哪怕是文書處理也要有一定的體格才行，只要不是被拒於門外、只要能把Steve擠上前往歐陸的船對Steve而言就夠好了，他很清楚。

 

但是兩個月訓練下來第二次還是以失敗告終，他必須出發去威斯康辛，但James Barnes不知道的是，他在第二次陪同Steve去檢查時隨手填上的紐黑文會給給對方帶來這麼多的靈感。

 

 

他第一次放假回家的時候先去了Rogers的舊公寓，剛好遇見正在試著填寫第三份兵單的Steve，「普羅維斯登？下次要不要寫漢諾福？」James疲憊地拉開餐桌旁另外一張搖搖欲墜的椅子，沒有他修整這些傢俱都正值危急存亡之秋，「我們說好了不做傻事不是嗎？」

 

「我還沒有放棄，Bucky，我知道你已經放棄我了，但是我知道我還可以，如果你可以填上紐黑文，那麼為什麼不可以填其他的地方？進到軍隊裡根本不會有人知道你來自何方——」

 

「寫上紐黑文是因為我知道榆城也有個Steve Rogers，碰巧是個不會想去當兵的傢伙，就算查起來你也不吃虧，你這完全是子虛烏有——」他猛然打住，這些根本不是他回來想要和Steve說的話，他甚至想不起來自己想和Steve說些什麼了，他已經知道他們這一支107的弟兄要加入第三遊騎兵軍團在受訓結束後前往英國等候同盟國分配軍事任務。

 

他並不是回來追問這些事。

 

 

「你最近都好嗎？」他低聲詢問，「工廠⋯⋯我聽說你都沒有去了。」

 

「還可以，我還在替另外一個工廠畫廣告，他們做軍用卡車。」

 

 

忽然無話可說的局面令他難以忍受，沉默片刻後，他又開口：「我們受訓的地方，有個傢伙從新罕布夏北邊來，他說他老家是個小地方，珍珠港後每個人都搶著要當兵，有兩個孩子體檢不合格結果自殺死了。」

 

Steve抬起頭來看向他。

 

「我當然知道你不會自殺，我只是想說，我知道你看重這件事，我希望你知道，無論發生什麼事，我都是支持你的，我唯一不希望的是你因此受傷，也許你覺得我無法感同身受，但我只想告訴你⋯⋯」他替自己在桌上找了一處能放置目光的焦點，「我的承諾始終沒有變過。」

 

他不知道Steve知道多少這句話的意思，但他自從說出直到最後的那天以來，從沒有變過。

 

「我們還是去看電影好嗎？我只有一天假，明天又要回去了。」

 

Steve給了他一抹有些勉強但算是答應下來的笑容，而他也擠出苦笑回應。

 

他在紐約的最後一夜在和兩位漂亮的小姐共舞過後就返家度過，家裡的人說說笑笑的，似乎明天要搭船去英國的人並不是他，父親抽著煙斗，而母親坐在桃花木裝飾的收音機旁調高了爵士樂的音量，妹妹笑著坐在他的椅子扶手上，弟弟們則是在地板上拿著坦克玩具作戰。

 

他可以和任何一位美麗的女士有一個浪漫的夜晚，只是那並非他心底真切渴望的事。

 

 

出發的清晨他獨自去見Sarah最後一面，帶上了一朵白色的玫瑰。

 

「我要離開了，因為妳說過關於制服的事，所以要來一趟，至少想讓妳看到。」把玫瑰放在墓碑上緣，他將手置在角落，輕輕用拇指撫過光滑的表面，「⋯⋯暫時可能不行繼續兌現我對妳的諾言了，親愛的Sarah，等等我要上船去英國，這趟不知道需要多久，我不希望Steve來送，我也不知道他第五次的結果怎麼樣，我還是只能讓他答應我那些一再重複的內容，天知道他那麼頑固根本不可能會聽進去。」

 

側過身看了一下自己的軍階，結訓時他升了中士，可能是他做對了什麼吧。

 

「我試著找一個女孩定下來，但沒成，有一半是覺得這麼做有些不負責任，都要上前線，結婚生子後如果我沒有回來，是不是又會有個女孩像妳一樣，用我的故事把孩子養大？當然我未必會有個和妳一樣堅強美好的夫人，一切可能只是我多慮，但我總覺得不大健康，沒有責怪妳的意思，就只是看著Steve有時不免會有這種想法罷了。」

 

他摘下帽子，蹲低身子碰觸墓碑上的字。

 

「另外一半的原因，我想是因為我喜歡Steve，妳可能會生氣吧，但我是挺喜歡他的，可能比其他漂亮的姑娘都多一些，所以即使我知道他很想要為國出征，我還是希望他能好好的待在紐約，要是我們真的那麼沒用讓希特勒的坦克跨過大西洋而來——就是說說——雖然不可能但是若真的我們都戰死了，那再讓他替我報仇吧。」

 

湊上前輕吻了墓碑，他勾起嘴角。

 

「雖然我喜歡Steve，Sarah，妳永遠是我最愛的女士，若是我早生個二十年就好了。」

 

站起身戴上帽子，他離去前又停下腳步稍微轉過身。

 

 

「雖然我總是對著他笑，但他不大領情，妳看他是不是也和Joseph一樣有些嚴肅呢？」

 

 

***

 

 

「他說他有寫信給你，在英國的時候。」

 

接過Barnes夫人遞來的熱茶，Steve微笑回應，「是的，我這趟回來的時候都看到了，他去了英國，現在在義大利戰場。」

 

「我希望他也能見見你現在的樣子，你有回信給他嗎？」婦人也替自己倒了一杯，「所以你要去義大利表演？」

 

「是的。」他頷首，有些苦澀地垂首笑了下，「這套表演⋯⋯議員認為也能夠鼓舞前方士兵的士氣，雖然不知道前線情況，但我到了義大利以後會想辦法找找看Bucky，也許能夠遇上他的部隊重整，或是甚至遇到他有一兩天假期，能夠和他說上話。」

 

方才婦人告訴他已經有兩個月以上的時間沒聽到Bucky的音訊了，而他們公寓裡那幾封信最新的內容說的也是大半年前西西里島的消息，遊騎兵沿著義大利半島一路北上，如今已經抵達北方靠近阿爾卑斯山脈的地方。

 

「你做你能做的吧，Steve。」婦人拍拍他的大腿，「但無論怎麼說，那裡都是前線，不是鬧著玩的，我希望你無論如何都要照顧好自己，或者保護好你的夥伴們，子彈是不長眼的。」

 

「我會的。」本來就只是來致意的他不能久留，雖然只是和歌舞團的成員住在一起，他還是有規矩要遵守，將茶一飲而盡，他站起身，俯身向前輕吻了對方的臉頰，「我會想盡辦法打聽他的事，我保證。」

 

「就做你能做的就好。」婦人攬著他的手走到門邊。

 

 

Steve這時注意到了門口掛著的那張紅底白框鑲有兩顆黑點的旗幟，瞬間沒有意會過來的他轉身凝視摯友的母親，「——我以為Barnes先生因為腿傷已經除役了？」直到對方的眼眶蓄滿淚水，他才恍然醒悟，伸出手將對方攬入懷中，「⋯⋯是我嗎？」

 

婦人忍了也許有數個月之長的淚水這時終於決堤。

 

「我一定會找到他。」他只能給出這樣的承諾。


	2. Ophelia Sarkissian

02\. Ophelia Sarkissian

 

被坦克砲擊過後James Barnes失去了意識，等到他再轉醒的時候，手邊觸碰到的是冰冷的石頭地板，他已經離開了作戰的散兵坑，而當他能夠清楚目視眼前的環境時，他發覺自己也遠離了所有的同袍，隻身一個人在寂靜無聲的黑暗當中。

 

他本能認為現在應當是深夜，所以周圍才會毫無光線，他說服自己閉上眼，也壓抑自己想要呼救的心情，畢竟他不知道自己究竟身在何方，如果貿然呼救未必會替他帶來助益。

 

往後收起自己在黑暗伸出去的雙腳，但也在往後退的同時，他碰到了困住自己的東西，觸感應該是金屬，一排金屬圓柱，而他大概是在這些柱子圍出來的空間裡，他對於光亮終究會到來的信心促使他暫時冷靜下來等候，雖然不知道自己昏厥過去多長的時間，但是在那之前他已經連續作戰至少超過兩天，弟兄們躲避砲擊的同時還要與短兵相接的德軍近身搏鬥，直到那些大的嚇人的坦克駛向他們之前他們不是沒有佔過上風，但面對那些坦克他們無能為力。

 

黑暗中他稍稍移動發出的聲響似乎格外的大，當他決定再也不動時，另一頭傳來聲音。

 

「Van itt valaki?」

 

那是一位女性的聲音，但她說著他無法辨識的語言，「我是美軍，妳會說英文嗎？」

 

「英文？」聲音喃喃地重複了這個字眼，接著才又開口，「一點英文。」

 

他試著判斷他們之間的距離，但並不容易，只能夠依照聲音的狀況判斷關著他們的空間並不遼闊，可能是一間房間，但由於靜得連風聲都沒有，讓他不由得猜想這間房間應是密閉的，他們有可能被關在地下室或是比較嚴實的房間中，「我叫James ，妳的名字？」

 

「Ophelia，我是俄羅斯的民兵，遇上德軍。」

 

民兵當中的女性，其實意思等同於她其實只是個捲入戰場的平民，覺得自己無論如何不能夠對解救她一事置身事外，「好，Ophelia，這裡有窗戶嗎？」

 

「窗戶？我不知道。」

 

是不知道有沒有窗戶還是不知道窗戶是什麼均不可考，也不覺得自己該繼續追問，他只是動作更為大了一些，試著想要找出困住他的金屬柱有多大，在他的探索下，至少可以確定是個圓形的空間，不算小，但只有他一個人在這個牢籠中，聲音的主人或是其他的人都沒有出現在他的探索中。

 

儘管黑暗中也沒人能夠看見他，他還是蹲低身子，緩慢但仔細地觸碰每一根圓柱尋求逃脫的可能，四肢是自由的已是莫大恩惠，他沒有理由不好好利用敵人的大意，「妳有受傷嗎？」

 

「沒有。」聲音聽起來比方才更為平靜，「美國人參戰了？」

 

停下手中觸碰的動作，如果對方對於美國對德國宣戰一無所知，代表她至少受困在這裡兩年的時間了，「是的，妳在這裡很久了嗎？」

 

「是。」聲音這時有些困惑，「為什麼美國要加入？」

 

「我們被日本人攻擊，日本和德國、義大利是一起的，所以我們和英國與蘇聯結盟，到歐洲來作戰。」她受困在這裡的時間如果這麼長，她的情況可能比他想像中的還要差，「妳有見過任何人嗎？俄羅斯人、法國人、英國人？」

 

「沒有，只有黑暗⋯⋯」黑暗中他聽見另一頭有聲音移動，像是衣物和裝備摩擦到金屬柱的聲音，「有的時候會有食物，但只有黑暗。」

 

如果真是如此那就麻煩了。

 

他皺著眉碰了下自己周身，由於長時間作戰其實他全身上下沒有什麼地方不痛的，也因為如此他完全沒有注意自己被坦克轟暈以後是不是有哪處傷勢加深，但檢查過後一切如常。

 

他無法想像在黑暗中遭囚兩年是多麼大的折磨，也讓他更確信眼下只有想辦法逃脫一途，他可以評估對方的狀態，儘管說的不是母語，但還可以回答問題，代表她精神狀態還算穩定，這點他也由衷地佩服，換成他被困在黑暗中兩年他都沒有自信能夠做到。

 

他溫聲道：「我會試著把我們都救出去，但我需要妳的幫忙，妳懂嗎？」 

 

過了片刻對方才緩緩回應：「懂。」

 

「好，妳知道他們什麼時候送食物來嗎？」如果有食物出現，除非德國人會魔法，不然勢必會有人進來打開他們的牢籠。

 

「會先有一種氣體⋯⋯」聲音聽起來有些猶豫，「讓你睡著。」

 

催眠氣體？這麼大費周章為的是什麼？他從沒有聽說過有這麼辛苦看守戰俘的動作，但這是一個機會，「接著醒來食物就會出現？」

 

「他們會叫你吃。」聲音再次停頓下來，才又續道：「然後他們會離開。」

 

他們在北義大利遇到的軍隊多半是支持墨索里尼的德軍，直到他遇到那隻前所未有的軍隊為止，那挑戰他現有所知的一切，「他們是德國人嗎？」

 

「德國人？」聲音重複了一次他的話，接著比較肯定地回答，「是德國人。」

 

那他們就有很大的問題了，沒有任何一個他的長官們曾經跟他提過德國人有這樣子的科技，摧毀人成無形的槍砲，還有具備一樣火力且更堅不可摧的坦克？虎式坦克和豹式坦克就夠讓人聞風喪膽的，這種坦克呢？獅式坦克嗎？

 

不知道自己有沒有榮幸和對方一樣遇囚兩年，要是下次進來的時候德國人準備把他殺死他也不意外，不能坐以待斃的他輕手輕腳地撕下貼身圓領衫的下襬，如果他能夠找到水濡濕的話效果會更好，只是沒辦法強求。

 

接下來他策劃的作戰計劃是他參戰以來最差的一個，但是他願意爭取任何一個活下來的機會，他是來替美國作戰的沒錯，而他還沒有打算死在這裡，「我會試著拯救我們，妳察覺到氣體的時候警告我一聲好嗎？」

 

不知道過了多久，黑暗裡的時間流逝無聲無息，除了對方薄弱到近乎沒有的呼吸聲，黑暗之中只剩下他自己愈趨平緩的心跳聲，有趣的是雖然他直到剛才還因為黑暗有些緊張，現在習慣以後等待的同時他卻愈來愈冷靜。

 

他周身沒有武器，能被搜走的都沒了，但他想他還有體力近身搏擊。

 

怎麼看都是完全的劣勢，能夠脫困的唯一可能，就是他相信對方也與他們一樣將會籠罩在一片黑暗下，正當他這樣想的時候，他聽見一處異常的聲響，接著聲音傳來的方向很快地移動了一下，「是那個氣體。」

 

閉氣再遮住口鼻的他在黑暗中盡可能地放鬆自己，渾身緊繃只會讓他更快消耗掉口中的氧氣，他從來不是個泅泳高手，但現在他能仰賴的只剩下這個了。

 

過一陣子後他聽見金屬相互撞擊和門鎖開啓的聲響，但是周圍仍是一片黑暗，不知道自己到底受困何方的他俯低身體，周圍的氣體還不能確定因為門開啟後就完全溢散，他必須等到對方將他的牢籠打開為止，好消息是只有一人走進他們所在的地方。

 

就在他等待的那瞬間到來時，他動手攻擊那人，對方臉上有著某種面具，再他制服對方後，他在黑暗中掙扎著想把那只面具戴上，同時繼續壓制著對方直到對方不再掙扎，從對方身上摸索出一串鑰匙，他便摸黑離開他的牢籠以手探索前方的空間，在他碰到另外一個牢籠以後，他試著用尋找像是門鎖之類的東西，但其實他對鎖的位置毫無概念。

 

直到他碰到溫熱的物體，應該是對方的肩膀，「⋯⋯女士？Ophelia？」

 

對方呼吸平緩，大概還受氣體的影響，James Barnes摘下臉上的面具，在黑暗中穿過對方的牢籠替她套上，接著繼續尋找打開牢籠的方法。

 

就當他找到嵌在地上的鎖將牢籠打開時，刺眼的光線頓時照進整個房間。

 

 

如今囚禁他的地方已經清楚可見，牢籠裡面是一個昏厥的人沒錯，但並不是一位女士。

 

這是個不算太寬闊的空間，裡頭還有數個類似的牢籠，光線來自於上一層窗戶，勢必先前被什麼遮蔽住，因為每個牢籠的上方都可以清楚看見上一層看似像個工廠的所在，他看得出來自己應該是被俘至敵後的基地，但失去時間感的他無法判斷這裡是義大利還是早已深入德國。

 

身邊其他的牢裡還躺著陷入沉睡的其他士兵，有的是他排上或是連上的弟兄，有的則是穿著其他國家的裝束，其中有幾個英國人。

 

而就算他想立刻動手援救也無可奈何。

受制於眼前對準自己那些高端科技的槍砲，James Barnes緩緩將手舉高，那位發出聲音的女士穿著一身和方才倒在地上送餐的士兵差不多的裝備，黑色長髮垂在肩上，冰冷毫無溫度的綠色眼睛盯著他的模樣，就像一隻望著獵物的毒蛇。

 

不久，門外又走進了一個侏儒，他僅到那位女士腰部一半的高度。

 

「第一個試著脫逃的人，美軍的中士James B. Barnes，自長時間的催眠氣體中醒來還能夠保有一定的力道和身手以及判斷力。」那個侏儒帶著口音的英文說著說著愈來愈興奮，「這是個非常強悍的實驗品，我們應該要用他做實驗。」

 

「我不會那麼莽撞，Zola，你還不能夠控制他。」那名女子的英文和先前一樣帶有口音，但遠比他們交談時來得流暢，「你必須要先使他順從於你，讓他知道我們有多麼神聖的使命，Hydra需要的是比美國隊長還要強悍的超級戰士。」

 

美國隊長不過就是電影人物，在這天以前，JamesBarnes一直是這樣想的，前一次重整的時候部隊放了那個頭戴小翅膀的超級英雄，還有補充兵說收集了美國隊長的漫畫，那個補充兵叫什麼名字？Hawk Coulson？他不記得了。

 

但他不相信德國人、或者任何眼前這個具有先進科技的基地裡的人會分不清美國隊長的真實性，他不真的想知道超級戰士這兩個字背後的意涵為何，儘管在槍口下，他也不認為自己面對完全的劣勢，只要他能夠移動一些——

 

「如果我是你我不會輕舉妄動，大兵。」

 

那名女士看向他，眼底充滿警告意味，James Barnes知道對方緊盯著他的一舉一動，然而如果他解讀沒有錯，那個穿著白袍的侏儒想要他參與實驗，他是唯一的實驗品嗎？若他是的話那代表以身涉險是值得的，因為他們不會殺他，但倘若他不是，任何舉動都可能導致死亡。

 

他不是來送死的。James Barnes放低自己所有的動作，不急於一時，他可以伺機而動。

 

他還有想要活著回去見到的人。

 

「我是你的話，我會先好好拷問他。」那名女士轉過身，「有鑒於先前失敗的例子，我建議你先盡可能地強化他，我會提供你一系列的毒物，我們都知道酌量適當的蛇毒可以強化心臟和血管功能，也許這個有機會幫助他在你的實驗下活下來。」

 

這一段話聽下來，James Barnes很清楚等待他的不會是什麼太愉快的經驗，他估算自己活下來的可能性不會太高，「妳為什麼要幫我，女士？」

 

這句問話引起旁人的注目，也停下了女人離開的腳步。

 

「那是測驗的一部份。」女人的回覆並不是針對他，而是看向侏儒科學家，「就算沒有我的回答，他也會在知道自己會被催眠後學會閉氣。」

 

「但妳的確不應該出現在這裡，我記得妳應該要去向男爵報告⋯⋯」

 

「我正在去的路上，你現在是在懷疑我嗎？」女人在提高音量質問後調過頭看向他，「這個美國人是個很聰明的人，如果不是男爵另外有任務要交付給我，我很樂意留下來替你做一些小小的實驗。」

 

「這些實驗的主導權都在我手上。」穿著白袍的科學家有些激動地向前傾，「我不假手任何人，Schmidt把所有實驗和武器的研究全部交付給我，我不容許任何的——」

 

「好了！」那女人瞇起眼，接著終於願意正眼看向他，「你可以繼續耍小聰明，美國人，但是你的小聰明不一定能夠保住你的性命。」她那雙冰冷的眼睛來回逡巡了一陣，「實驗的樣本必須要進行清理，如果你能夠熬過去的話。」

 

「如果真的要進行實驗，我當然比較傾向由漂亮的女士為我進行。」他掛上一抹常有的微笑，雙肩一聳，「但我比較傾向能夠從這裡逃出去。」

 

「Barnes中士，這裡是Hydra警衛最森嚴的基地，向來沒有人能夠逃出去。」

 

白袍侏儒科學家是這樣說的，接下來走向他的幾個德國士兵其中一人用了某種奇怪的武器攻擊他，等到他再清醒過來，他人已被固定在一個像是手術檯的平面之上，他的頭被托高，而他睜開眼所面對的景象除了有盞亮得刺目的白燈外，還有一些尖銳的金屬儀器，他很確信自己並不喜歡那些儀器，有鑒於他可能是那些儀器施展手腳的對象。

 

「我以為你會晚點醒來，看來我們對於你的身體代謝掌握得一直不是很好。」

 

那名侏儒科學家就在他身邊指手畫腳，用德文指揮著其他一樣罩著白袍的人員，而其中他視線所見範圍中已經沒有那位女士的身影，「⋯⋯比起來我寧可對我動手動腳的人是她。」

 

「Ophelia Sarkissian？」侏儒科學家來到了他視線所及的範圍裡，臉上是極其困惑的神情，「我不理解你所抱持著的浪漫情懷，又或者是你真如她所言試圖藉此脫逃，但是Ophelia Sarkissian並不是什麼漂亮的女士，她是亞美尼亞裔的匈牙利人，同時也是Hydra最優秀的特工之一，她拷問過非常多人，由她主持的實驗只有死亡一種結果。」

 

「說得好像我能夠在你手裡善終一樣。」他撇開本來瞪著對方的視線，轉往強烈的燈光，「你想要做什麼我不知道，但是我不覺得像納粹這樣的組織會有什麼太過溫和的實驗，你們這群天殺的王八蛋。」

 

「我並不是納粹！」侏儒科學家尖銳的嗓音聽來格外刺耳，「Schmidt是最優秀的科學家，作為他旗下的研究人員，作戰雖然是我們責任之一，但是我們負責的是更為全面的內容，元首的想法固然重要，能夠將元首的想法付諸實踐又更為重要——」

 

「我對你們這些喪心病狂的人的想法不感興趣。」固定住他的皮帶不是他一兩下掙扎就能夠扯開的，但毫不掙扎也不是他的作風，方才那位女士對他的確是有點興趣，的確看來他是這些納粹眼底很好的實驗品，只是已經落在這個矮子手裡迫使他沒有其他伎倆好使，就算面臨被重兵看守，他仍要瀕死一搏。

 

「我看出來你仍沒有放棄逃出去的機會，以一個人的性格來看，你是屬於非常堅強的那種人。」侏儒的頭甚至還不到這個平面的高度，若想要俯視他，這個侏儒得要爬到他身旁那口箱子之上，「⋯⋯只可惜我們不會給你機會掙扎，Barnes中士，讓你陷入昏迷的藥物和我們實驗的藥品同時進入到你的體內，本來理想狀態下你可以在昏迷當中度過第一波的痛楚，畢竟沒有任何一號實驗品順利撐過第一波的痛楚。」

 

本來只隱隱作痛的感覺逐漸在他四肢百骸中擴大，他蹙起眉，但連吭也沒吭一聲。

 

「當然我們為了實驗順利會再次讓你昏睡過去，只是如果實驗順利的話昏迷的藥物未必會有那麼好的成效，也許你會反覆在痛楚中清醒掙扎，這我們無法保證——」

 

他能感覺到有針頭抵住了他左手前臂的內側，接著是異物注入的感覺，他的五感變得異常清晰，也許是某種納粹藥物的副作用，他發誓自己能夠清楚地聽見自己加速的心跳聲以及針頭被推動的聲音，針頭被推動根本應該是無聲的才對，但周圍一切彷彿被強化過，就在他覺得自己的心跳強勁到幾乎要從他的胸腔中竄出時，一股強大拉力又從腦中深處將他一把扯回黑暗之中，他又陷入了什麼都感覺不到的昏迷當中。

 

 

藥物性昏迷的過程裡許多事物都陷入一種遊走在夢境和幻覺之間的怪異感覺，有的時候他覺得自己應該是醒著看見錯亂的事物，有的時候又覺得自己只是在經歷一個無比荒誕的夢，譬如說Steve從來不該在這裡，但是他也不相信Steve會在工廠裡頭協助回收廢鐵，他沒有想方設法跟著軍隊開拔到歐洲來他就不是Steve Rogers。

 

終於到某個階段的時候怪異的夢境停了下來，他睜開眼卻依然是不見五指的黑暗。

 

他有一度害怕是他被這個實驗弄瞎了，但痛楚立刻提醒他他至少還活著的事實。

 

這不是一件好事也不是一件壞事，不好在於清醒經歷這種痛楚不如讓他立刻死去，但好就在於也許他還清醒著代表他有機會從這些納粹手裡活下來。

 

 

「我說過要弄乾淨樣本，Zola永遠都不知道這句話的意思是什麼。」那操著異國口音的英文在黑暗中傳來，他一個一個指節區分開來作痛的感覺實在太過敏銳，敏銳到他無法錯認自己陷入幻聽，「⋯⋯我來替你增加你活下來的機會，美國人，讓你繼續活下去會很有意思。」

 

就當他又一次感覺到異物穿透他的皮膚時他劇烈地掙扎，他不需要更多的藥物實驗，這種疼痛的感覺已經像是烙印在他腦海一般強烈，他一輩子都不會忘掉這種痛。

 

「儘管我最討厭的就是叫做James的男人，不過你看起來好一點。」

 

他一度以為迎接他的會是再次不省人事，但他的確是高估了那位女士對他的青睞，注入他體內的無論是什麼，正在以極快的速度造成他的疼痛消失，然而並不是好的那種消失方法，而是以近乎將他癱瘓的方式，他不但感覺不到疼痛，也感覺不到任何一切。

 

他想讓自己冷靜下來，但只要稍稍想到下一刻等待他的可能是死亡他便冷靜不了。

 

「拜託你動一下至少動一下⋯⋯」他顫抖著雙唇對自己的手指吐出這些支離破碎的字眼。

 

但他的十指沒有任一回應。

 

痲痹的程度節節攀高，最後終於將他的聲音也吞沒，儘管他清醒地知道自己睜開著眼，但失去知覺的肢體將他的意識困在體內，其他一切彷彿都熄滅了，下一刻停止的會是什麼？他的呼吸嗎？就在他以為自己連呼吸都要停止的瞬間，疼痛又再次回到他的身上。

 

這次的疼痛超越了帶著前一次痲痹的恐懼一起，使他在黑暗之中放聲大叫。

 

而黑暗連同他的喊叫也一併吞噬了。

 

那是他在被俘的期間第一次放棄了求生的念頭。

 

 

過了許久，久到他覺得他似乎又被痛楚痲痹後，他開始告訴自己不能夠因為身處黑暗便放棄世上有光的念頭，他不能夠失去希望。

 

而讓他不自覺還能夠揚起嘴角的原因，是因為想起了Steve Rogers，他的光。

 

 

那頭曾經在陽光和燭火下閃爍的金色頭髮讓Steve Rogers成了他的光。

 

 

他開始默念自己的軍籍牌號碼，好像那是圓周率一樣趣味橫生的數字組合。

 

 

***

 

 

親愛的Winnie，我在離開的路上寫這封信，因為我承諾過會帶回關於Bucky的好消息。

 

無論日後他們怎麼描述這一天，我最希望妳知道的僅是我們在戰場上終於重逢，而一如過去無數次Bucky鼓勵我一樣，這一次他依然展現了他過人的勇氣，如果沒有他對我當頭棒喝，我不一定能夠從敵方的基地裡逃出，他一直惠我良多，我無以回報。

 

 

草草擱下紙筆，離開Hydra基地返回美軍陣營的路途不算遙遠，步行也需要三天，由於他們一行人很多傷兵的緣故，走起來當然會更久。

 

而Bucky的狀況也不算好。

 

丟下紙筆只是因為他再一次以為Bucky的呼吸停止了，今天他要求Bucky無論精神狀態好壞至少睡一下，但Bucky望著他的神情好像睡覺是什麼十惡不赦的事情一樣。

 

Bucky的呼吸在陷入比較深層的睡眠以後變得徐長。

 

他只是太害怕，害怕找回Bucky至今仍然是他的一場幻覺。

 

Steve Rogers的手顫抖著撫上對方凹陷蒼白的臉頰，在確認過對方呼吸以後又緩緩挪開。

 

上帝怎麼會那麼仁慈？那麼多人躺在Bucky曾躺過的那個位置就再也沒有活著回來，他卻得以找回Bucky，如果這是上帝要他更為這個國家貢獻的恩惠那他願意付出一切。

 

 

「我如今什麼都沒有了，除了你，Bucky。」


	3. Sophie Press

03\. Sophie Press

 

James Barnes一回到了美軍陣營旋即接受了治療，儘管他再三向他的好友Steve Rogers——也就是人人稱頌的大英雄美國隊長——保證過他自覺身體狀況良好，沒有什麼太大的創傷需要進一步的治療，但是Steve就像是和他交換了腦袋一樣，變成了那個負責宣稱一切都要經由醫生檢查，由醫療人員說了算的傢伙，這本來該是他的角色。

 

當那名護士走向他時，他的確因為對方神似Sarah Rogers的外貌而困惑了一下。

 

接著他記起該對女孩露出親切的微笑，他保有紳士的態度，接受她細心的治療與照料。

 

「⋯⋯美國隊長很英勇吧？」她為自己包紮時露出那抹害羞的神情，但並不是因為他，而是因為談論Steve，「獨自一個人深入敵後，面對層層納粹包圍，這不是一般人敢做的事。」

 

如果問他，他會說這一切都是有勇無謀，而Steve Rogers或是任何一個人都不該這樣做，但是身為Steve Rogers的摯友，也清楚Steve Rogers為什麼而深入敵後的人絕不會批評美國隊長，也當然不可以在對對方有好意的女孩面前不給Steve面子，「⋯⋯這是英雄才能夠辦到的作為，無庸置疑。」

 

「你見到美國隊長的時候他真的帶著歌舞表演的頭盔嗎？」女孩露出好奇的神色。

 

「是的。」為此他應該好好責備Steve，表演的道具怎麼能夠和戰場上的裝備同一而論，「另外他的盾牌也是表演上的道具，我保證上頭還有他表演橋段台詞的小抄呢。」James笑著繼續將摯友描述得像大無畏的英雄，「沒有像樣的裝備依然不影響他的勇氣，他甚至敢和納粹的首席科學家——戴著人肉面具的怪物Schmidt——叫囂，所有人都該看看那個畫面，爆炸的工廠還有突如其來摘掉面具的那一幕⋯⋯」

 

「你一定很欽佩他。」替他上藥的手停了下來，女孩溫柔地笑了，「他是所有人的英雄。」

 

「沒錯，他的確是。」對著女孩也笑瞇了眼，James比了一下自己的下頷邊，「⋯⋯可以請妳替我這處的傷口也上藥嗎？」

 

「當然。」女孩趕忙接續著為他上藥的動作，「剛才我見到你在外頭讓大家為他歡呼，你知道報紙上都是怎麼說美國隊長嗎？他隻身逮住了想要盜取美軍機密的納粹間諜，追著那個間諜穿越了大半個布魯克林呢。」

 

他有耳聞這個報導，當時還以為只是個鼓勵後方士氣的故事，畢竟一和德軍短兵相接，盟軍並沒有太多優勢反倒被打得慘兮兮的，「⋯⋯是嗎？妳知道詳情的話和我說一說好嗎？」

 

「聽說美軍有個德國科學家，負責超級士兵改造的計劃，倘若有這些士兵，希特勒的親衛隊就完全不足為懼，但是納粹的間諜潛入了布魯克林，殺死了負責的科學家，但美國隊長作為這位科學家親自挑選的超級士兵候選人，不但抓住了這名間諜，也保住超級士兵的血清祕方，報紙大篇幅報導過去隊長多麼瘦小，但是卻有過人的勇氣——」

 

「——我希望我沒有打擾你們。」來人是Steve Rogers，他們兩人對話中的美國隊長，「但是我想知道你的情況，Bucky——」

 

「Sir。」James打斷對方對他的發言，「這位是——」尚未和對方交換名字的他將空白留給女孩填補，希望女孩在為美國隊長迷倒之餘還有能力自我介紹。

 

「Sophie Press，隊長，很高興認識你。」沒讓他失望，女孩立即笑著填補了對話的暫停。

 

「我也很高興認識妳⋯⋯」明顯露出困惑神情的金髮男人又轉向了他，「Bucky你⋯⋯」

 

「——妳看，我一直沒有自我介紹，我是James Buchanan Barnes，如果方便的話，可以像隊長一樣叫我Bucky。」與眼前的護士微微一笑，他才迎上甫走近的童年玩伴的目光，「Sir，方才Press小姐正在告訴我你在布魯克林的事跡，看來你還欠我好幾杯酒的時光把故事給說明白一些。」

 

「任何時候我都很樂意為你補齊，Bucky，但你應該是來接受治療的⋯⋯」走近的金髮男人緊盯著他的目光給他一陣壓力，當Steve的目光挪向旁邊的護士時，他明顯也能從女孩臉上緊張的神色察覺到這股壓力也移轉到了女孩身上，「⋯⋯護士，Barnes中士一切都好嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯是的，大部份都是外傷。」護士動手執起他裂開的領口一角，「身上的部分還需要再進一步的檢查⋯⋯」

 

「你聽見Press小姐說的，讓她繼續替我檢查吧。」覺得自己的語氣有些不妥，James抬起眼對上不放心也不願意離開的Steve Rogers，「Sir？」

 

「⋯⋯當然了。」金髮男人看向一邊的護士，「Barnes中士需要詳細的治療，我必須仰賴妳的專業替他檢查——」

 

「——我相信她會盡她所能。」不知道對方為何這麼咄咄逼人，James不想Steve把女孩給嚇跑了，「Sir，完成檢查我會第一時間回報。」

 

「我不是要你第一時間回報——」金髮男人嘆了一口氣，「我在外頭等你，好嗎？」

 

等到Steve離開進行治療的帳篷，James幾乎是立刻為他不算友善的態度道歉，「⋯⋯他聽起來有點著急，我替他道歉，他平常並不是如此無禮的人。」

 

「他聽起來很關心你。」護士看來並不介意，露出微笑替他進行衣物下的傷處檢查，「所以你們戰前就認識了？」

 

「是啊，我們自小認識的，住得很近，同個社區。」不想把話題扯到自己身上，James又笑了一下，「聽著，我知道這樣聽起來很突兀，但我覺得妳是個很親切的女士，如果有機會請妳和美國隊長吃頓飯怎麼樣？前線可能不是很理想，但是如果到倫敦重整的話，妳能給我捎個信嗎？我保證他是個比剛才親切許多的小伙子——」

 

「那當然很好，但只怕我不替你好好檢查，他不會樂意和我用餐的。」護士笑著檢視他身上的傷口，但旋即倒抽了一口氣，「⋯⋯老天，你被拷問嗎？」

 

「拷問？」垂首看向對方視線所及之處，他看見紫青色的捆綁痕跡橫亙過他的胸口，「那是因為我被綁在手術台上一段時間留下的，不怎麼痛⋯⋯」這幾天都沒覺得痛，說也奇怪，瘀青雖然還在那裡，但他一點也察覺不到疼，就連望著護士小姐動手碰觸都沒造成什麼疼痛。

 

「你需要進一步檢查，中士，倘若他們在你身上造成什麼看不見的傷害——」

 

「但我覺得很好。」James說的是實話，現在他並不覺得自己有什麼地方特別不舒服，如果真的要說，不如說他有些異常，他更不容易累，雖然才和Steve逃出生天，又看到Schmidt那張噁心宛如怪物的臉，加上Steve忽然成了大高個又是英雄一般的美國隊長，這些衝擊不但沒讓他睡得不好，反而令他更為雀躍。

 

「一個全身檢查，抽血——」

 

「抽血？我對針頭很敏感。」他這番話半是逃避半是事實，躺在那張檯子上他沒被少注射些東西，有的時候他痛得死去活來，根本不知道自己到底是被打了幾針又抽了幾管血，只知道那幾個白大褂都是聽那叫Zola的侏儒科學家指令，「妳看看是否能免則免好嗎？」

 

「不行，這樣我怎麼能安心和美國隊長吃飯？當他將他的朋友託付到我的手上？」對方起身翻找著手邊的工具，沒有消毒過的器具有，但就算戰地情況危急，也不能拿軍人的安危開玩笑，「我去另一處帳篷拿些東西，你休息一下。」

 

儘管Sophie Press笑起來明媚動人，他還是想躲開這些檢查，他很好，有一陣子是不大好，但那都過去了，以後不會再有那些漫長無止盡的黑暗和實驗，也不用再見到那些白大褂，只要這樣他就再好也不過了。

 

對方前腳離開帳篷，他後腳也就潛身走了出去。

 

 

而當然美國隊長正如他所宣稱的，就在外頭等他。

 

該死，他至少以為Steve會忙得可以，那句「在外頭等你」其實應該差不多等同於「有機會我們再聊」才對，「Steve。」

 

「檢查都結束了嗎？」金髮男人抬起眉，望向另一邊護士離去的方向。

 

「你沒有去和Phillips回報詳細的情況嗎？」剛才長官雖說了不會計較也無需受罰，但是事實上他們有極為有用的軍情要回報，包括其他基地的地址以及Hydra科技駭人之處，這些都會是極為有用的戰時資產。

 

「我需要我的中士和我一起去確認沒有軍情被遺漏。」金髮男人面露微笑，但同時笑容即被擔心淹沒，「過去幾天你睡得不好，Bucky，我希望你健康無虞，如果他們對你做了什麼我希望你不要對醫療人員隱瞞——」

 

「我不會。」他平靜地打斷對方的話語，但很快又想起了對方現在的身份，有些無奈地補上了一句，「我不會的，Sir。」

 

「你喊我Sir總是讓我太過得意你知道嗎？」金髮男人勾住他的頸項。

 

這個舉動過去都是由他對矮小的Steve Rogers所做，但兩人現在身高相去無幾，變得這個動作異常地親暱，「⋯⋯難道我可以得到你的允許不喊你Sir嗎？」

 

金髮男人鬆開他，用複雜且難懂的神情盯著他看，「我會說在只有我們兩個人的時候你不需要這樣做。」

 

「那太虛偽了我做不來。」James笑著聳了聳肩，「你是大英雄，Sir，這樣稱呼你我並不覺得彆扭。」

 

對方沒再回他什麼，就是繼續審視著他，好像他哪裡有問題似的。

 

「但是就算你是英雄，也不要太輕易把自己的性命置之度外，你現在是長高長壯了，可是讓人操心的本領倒是一點也沒有減輕。」想著在火場一下就想把自己支開的Steve，還有說什麼都不聽貿然加入戰略科學預備役還有整個超級士兵血清計劃，「你不喜歡聽這個但我還是要提醒你，無論你身高多少體重多少，跑得快還是跑不快，這一切並不足以決定你愛國與否⋯⋯」

 

「我知道Bucky，但我有你看著我的背後不是嗎？」

 

這一句話頓時讓他不知該怎麼接續下去，Steve從來沒說過需要他，因為去問街坊鄰居，不會有人覺得瘦小的Steve Rogers不需要James Barnes，沒有James，Steve可能在某次游泳的時候就淹死了，若沒有James Barnes及時替他送上哮喘藥，他也可能撐不過某次季節更迭。

 

儘管如此，Steve 從不曾開口說過他需要他，說他多想吧，這已經是他得到最接近需要的話了，而他沒有想過這件事會從美國隊長口中說出來。

 

過了許久，美國隊長打破了他們之間的沉默，「⋯⋯有鑒於你曾被單獨拘禁的情況，Phillips提過，如果你願意，撤退回倫敦以後，他們想要延攬你進軍情部。」

 

「坐在桌子後面讀電報？聽起來挺不像我的作風的，不覺得嗎？」他用手爬了爬自己略顯凌亂的髮，「但我會去和他談談。」下一刻，當他迎上從他處走回來的護士小姐時，他頓時發覺事態不妙。

 

「打擾了，隊長，Barnes中士，我有好消息，我們只需要一點血來做檢驗——」

 

當她一把將帳篷掀開的同時，James清楚地看見了Steve臉上從困惑變為憤怒的神色，這不難猜，他剛才的確是想要躲避檢驗所以走了出來，如果他想到帶著Steve離開到別的地方去談話，也不至於現在被Steve看穿。

 

「我們的談話可以等，中士，我希望你的檢驗結束後再在團部談話，護士——」金髮男人沉著臉開口，「確保中士完成他所有的檢驗，這對軍方非常重要。」

 

他沒想過Steve公事公辦的口吻聽起來能這麼嚴厲，立場截然不同了，平常都是誰管著誰呢？不由得揚起嘴角的James抬起眼看了對面的Steve一眼，對方正因為他揚起的笑顏怒火中燒，他往帳篷入口走了幾步後又側過身，「⋯⋯你現在知道一點也不有趣了，Steve，是嗎？」

 

能見到那張臉的情緒又一次飛快地變化讓James不知該覺得好笑還是該擔心。

 

 

但他沒再等Steve說話，順從且配合地接受他脫逃失敗的抽血檢驗，蒸氣消毒殺菌過的針頭裡頭還氤氳著熱氣，金屬針頭在昏黃的燈光下仍相當刺眼，尤其是他被迫熟知的那種侵入性痛楚眼看就要重演，但對方停了下來，換成是潔白的柔荑遞了過來。

 

「我們可以等等，你不太好，你正在冒冷汗。」

 

他在冒冷汗嗎？不知道自己發生什麼事了，James垂首，看著身上滲出的水漬，後知後覺地發現自己的確周身一陣惡寒，厭惡的感覺從他腳底蔓延至全身，「看來的確得等等了⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯中士，你想要找人談談關於之前發生過的事嗎？」

 

談？「女士，只怕這件事情不是談一談這麼簡單。」他也想要把過程巨細靡遺一概告訴他人，包括無盡的黑暗和疼痛以及那些不明藥物，但他已經活下來了，沒有少了手或是少了腳，和其他士兵比起來他並沒有權利說他傷得更重。

 

Phillips說得對，也許坐在桌子後面比較適合他一點。

 

望著依然關切的對方，他擠出微笑，「給我一些時間緩口氣，得讓妳和隊長交差才行。」

 

「別傻了，隊長也會希望你好一點，休息一下，我再看看有沒有什麼方法可以取代針頭好嗎？你該好好休息，雖然這裡的床鋪不算特別舒適。」

 

「妳在開玩笑嗎？這是我不知道過了多久終於得以躺在床上，沒有什麼能挑剔的。」寬慰對方的話還是流暢地從他嘴裡說出來，也許誠如Sarah Rogers所言，他就是個天生能哄人開心的寶貝，當然他不會這樣稱呼自己。

 

「先睡一下，我這裡有些寧神的藥劑——」

 

「我可以自己入睡，藥物還是⋯⋯」受外力支配陷入昏迷的次數和被疼痛籠罩的一樣多，這些他原先以為只是殘存的記憶，卻其實不知不覺深入他的四肢百骸隨時湧現。

 

「那喝點熱茶好嗎？」

 

最後他接受了寧神用的熱茶，清香的氣味以及溫暖的茶水的確驅走了些許他的不適。

 

而一開始他的確收到一點成效，他幾乎以為自己會沉沉睡去，他已經遠離前線，他被囚禁的基地也已經化為灰燼，他沒有理由擔心自己不能好好睡上一覺。

 

但他仍在熟睡片刻後轉醒，並意外地發現在旁看護著他的不是入睡前的護士小姐，「天啊⋯⋯看來我們的立場的確倒轉過來了。」

 

「這並不困擾我。」金髮男人停下手邊寫信的動作。

 

這困擾他，James沒有辦法不去回想過往的情景，更無法想像如今自己變成需要被看顧的那個，「⋯⋯別得意了你。」

 

「我聽起來很得意嗎？」金髮男人放下手裡的信紙，「如果我因為終於可以回報你對我那麼多年的照顧而有點得意的話，你會讓我稍微得意一下嗎？」

 

「我只是不習慣。」聽出童年玩伴語氣裡的無奈，James閉上眼，「我該照顧你的。」

 

「不，Bucky，我們應該互相照顧。」金髮男人低聲道，「以前是我沒能做到。」

 

「你現在想要照顧誰都可以了，你是美國隊長。」再睜開眼，想起對身旁童年玩伴很有好感的Press護士，「說到照顧人，護士小姐長得真漂亮不是嗎？」

 

「應該是吧。」金髮男人聽來有些困惑地回應，「怎麼了？」

 

「她的頭髮如果放下來的話一定很漂亮，眼睛顏色也是，在燈火下看起來像黃昏的天空，你不覺得她很像Sarah嗎？」盡力稱讚對方出色的外貌，但他察覺到對方似乎興致不是很高，以往雙人約會再怎麼不起勁，Steve也不會像現在一樣臉色一沉，「⋯⋯看來你不覺得。」

 

「不，正如你所說，她的確和母親有很多地方肖似，坦白來說我第一次見到她的時候也覺得她有些眼熟，我雖然想說母親在我的心底從來沒有消失過，但我對她的輪廓記憶已經不足以勾勒出細節上的差異，但我想你仍深深記得。」金髮男人匆匆將信紙摺疊塞入了口袋，「畢竟我想任何一個男孩對於他的初戀都很難忘懷，是嗎？」

 

「你倒是閉口不談你的初戀。」從Steve酸得牙疼的語氣聽出來些許不妥的James抓住了對方的手臂，「你都不說，兄弟怎麼知道替你介紹什麼樣的對象？」

 

「怎麼又與我有關了？」金髮男人低下頭，「你不是想追Press護士？」

 

「我那麼落魄她怎麼會喜歡我？」放開抓住對方的手，「你才是大英雄，你如果不肯告訴我你喜歡的對象，我就會繼續替你亂配對。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」金髮男人長長地嘆了一口氣，重新坐回了床邊的椅上，「我沒有什麼初戀，如果你真的要問的話，我喜歡的人必須要是能夠一直長久以來都了解我的人，我不知道美國隊長的外貌有什麼特別吸引人的地方，但只是著迷於那些英雄故事的人不會是我的理想對象，我一時之間也說不上我喜歡什麼樣子的人，只知道我想要一個一直都能夠懂我的人。」

 

這個標準簡直無人能及。James被逼得開始認真回憶街坊鄰居裡頭有沒有這麼一號甜心早就看出Steve Rogers瘦小身軀之下巨大的勇氣，但找遍了回憶裡只有一些女孩們奚落還有嫌惡的神情，這不意外，膚淺的女孩子不少，「⋯⋯這是個大難題，Steve。」

 

「我並不覺得困難。」金髮男人平靜地回答，「我也不需要你替我煩惱，Bucky。」

 

「你現在當然不需要了，你不再需要別人保護了，當然也不需要別人替你介紹妞兒。」有些苦澀和有些自我調侃意味，James告訴自己終究得適應眼前這一切，畢竟這可是好事，看看Steve，他的手臂和衣物下的肌肉線條，能和他巨大的勇氣匹配的強壯體魄也不過如此，還有什麼好強求的？

 

「我從來沒有不需要你，Bucky。」金髮男人低道，「你好好思考，我也不知道到了倫敦他們會分給我們什麼樣的任務，我也不清楚更大的戰局策略是什麼⋯⋯說穿了我數天前還只是個馬戲團猴子，穿著戲服走唱表演，但無論你選擇什麼，我都會支持你，現在我可以支持你了，我慶幸我終於能夠這樣做。」

 

Steve接著千言萬語地哄他再多睡一下，兩人太過熟稔以至於他連假寐的餘裕都沒有，只得真的試著在美國隊長的勸說之下闔眼休息，他還是如自己預想那般嘴巴硬得像牡蠣一樣，沒將那段悲慘的實驗品生活吐露出一字，只希望Steve會在他因為夢魘驚醒前離去。

 

但意外的是他竟一覺到了天明，睜開眼的時候，那雙溫柔的金髮碧眼正帶著笑望向他。

 

不是他想像中的那人，但也不算太差，「女士。」

 

她帶了一個小道具來看他，是把小彈簧刀，可以飛快地劃出一道口，雖然不能夠完全無菌，但如果收集夠快，也不至於損壞樣本，「⋯⋯我昨天在外頭聽見了，看來讓美國隊長約我出去的計劃不是很成功。」

 

吃痛地看著自己手上的傷口滲出的血珠被收集到試管裡頭，「是啊⋯⋯他要個一直都了解他的人，我到哪裡去找？」

 

「我倒覺得近在眼前。」護士慧黠地笑了，「只怕你沒有仔細觀察。」

 

***

 

親愛的Rebecca，Bucky和我都好，我們正在撤退回倫敦的船上，這封信我不斷地修改寄出的時間，實在是因為手邊太多雜事要處理，Bucky也是，他承諾會儘快自己寫一封信回家，如果他能夠騰出一些時間不和姑娘們調笑，我想很快就能捎上封信給妳們。

 

放下信紙望向遠方正和Sophie Press咬耳朵的Bucky，他得要很努力才不至於把信紙邊緣捏皺，並且將注意力放回書寫之上。

 

如果Bucky只是喜歡金髮碧眼的話，那他也很符合這項條件。

 

還有誰能比親生兒子看起來更像Sarah Rogers？只可惜他永遠不會是個白皙漂亮窈窕有致的女孩，永遠不會讓James Barnes駐足回首。

 

但他永遠會在深夜祈禱Bucky終有一日不再將他當成一份責任，並使他們能有機會相愛。


	4. Peggy Carter

「你沒有注意到嗎？從英國來的Carter特工，報紙上寫隊長從受訓時就與她相交甚深。」

James Barnes自從完全被這位迷人的紅衣女郎給忽視以後就徹底地了解到當時Sophie告訴他的這番話的確有些道理，倘若要找一個了解Steve Rogers的人，還有誰比看他一路自瘦弱的士兵轉變為捉拿納粹的超人上尉的Peggy Carter更有符合？

他為Steve高興，但他並不是真的笑得出來，不過還好酒精讓他的腦袋發熱，他還能擠出微笑和幽默的回應。

酒館裡頭充滿著暫時從戰線下退回來的士兵，也許很快就會被送回前線，無人不是想要把握時間飲酒作樂，而他不得不承認，在這段從沒睡好的時間裡，只有這幾杯黃湯下肚後，他彷彿真的可以忘卻那些恐怖的事，黑暗、疼痛以及一直盤旋在他之上的死神。

「你該少喝兩杯。」Steve邊說邊皺著眉，James知道這句話搭配上那個神情實際上的意思是：兄弟拜託別喝了，「Stark也有些裝備要給你們試試，你不想帶著宿醉未醒的腦袋去挑槍吧？是你告訴我稱手的武器有多重要——」

伸出手掌用四指不斷與拇指合攏分開作勢對Steve的喋喋不休不耐煩，瞇著眼的他想著這般囉唆的Steve Rogers真是前所未見，另一方面也想著，他這身軍裝真好看，肩線腰身無一處不「——迷人。」

「你說什麼？」停頓片刻後，Steve Rogers的聲音又傳來，還伴隨著一聲嘆息，「你說Carter特工？我知道⋯⋯她的確很美。」

就讓Steve去誤會吧，James抬起眉和前頭吧檯裡的酒保點頭示意，很快他前方的透明酒杯又斟滿了琥珀色的液體。

 

他不記得Steve後來說了什麼，少喝兩杯？也許吧？他真的不在乎⋯⋯

 

***

 

雖然前一晚醉得很慘，但今早James Barnes醒來時，大概是床鋪柔軟暖氣正好的緣故，加上醉酒讓他一點也沒空想起他在克勞斯堡發生的事，又或者他一稍有餘裕，腦海裡浮現的都是Steve與美麗的Peggy Carter共舞的畫面。

『對的舞伴』，他現在看得很清楚了，感謝Sophie。

正當他把冒出來的青色鬍髭刮淨，換上整齊的裝扮走進Howard Stark口中的『遊樂場』時，換上白襯衫和窄版長裙的Peggy Carter就在人來人往的房間中和未來博覽會上才見得到的大亨Howard Stark站在一起。

沒有笑容她依然看起來明豔動人。

James Barnes在她看來要轉頭的時候低下了自己的視線，迴避和她四目相接，但腳下的步伐沒有停，反而是更快地走到了Howard Stark和她的前方。他深吸了一口氣，接著掛上微笑立正向二人點頭致意，「Barnes中士向Stark先生以及Carter特工報到。」

「別急，中士，以後這套可以不必對我做，我雞皮疙瘩都浮起來了。」那個能讓車子浮起來的男人一把攬過他的肩，親暱地將他從Carter特工身邊拉開，為此James只得回過頭，客氣地向還沒來得及回應他的Peggy Carter再次頷首示意。

「喜歡她？和最好的兄弟搶，不好吧？」一邊調侃一邊領著他的Howard Stark在一張長桌前停了下來，「槍，各種槍⋯⋯你們從納粹那裡拿回來的我也看過了，不得不說，我還在搞懂那能源究竟算什麼，不過我還有其他東西你肯定會喜歡。」

在James能開口替自己挑把稱手的槍以前，Howard又轉過頭打量起他來。

「其他傢伙想保留他們部隊的裝扮，你知道的，英國佬喜歡他的紅色貝雷帽，而愛爾蘭人不知道為什麼捨棄頭盔偏愛他的小圓帽，法國人和他的扁帽，當然也有採納我的建議戴上頭盔的聰明人，我們親愛的美國同胞，而你，和隊長一樣有點特色如何？我在想也是只露出——」

「——有鑒於我是槍手，有一定距離的攻擊會是我的優勢，是不是代表我可以不用頭盔？」對Steve的緊身衣裝扮餘悸猶存的他退了兩步，左右看了一下，「我也可以穿陸軍裝扮就好——」

「你提到你是槍手，擔任狙擊手慣用步槍，還是美國隊長出生入死去救的好朋友——」

「他不是去救我，他本意是想組織救援任務將受困的弟兄們救出來，至於我的死活，他是個執著的傢伙，沒見到屍體或是這個——」扯出脖子上的銀鏈，上頭軍籍牌微微地晃了兩下，「他不會相信我死了的。」

「別騙人了，Carter那天請我擔任駕駛的時候，輕口告訴我，Steve Rogers的朋友連同一百多名戰俘受困在崇山峻嶺之中，我是他救回朋友的唯一希望，看來你還得感激我呢⋯⋯」一邊說笑的Howard一邊揮手比了比桌上的裝備，「史密斯威森M10？雖然我不怎麼喜歡，但這款左輪手槍的確是為了這場仗量身打造。」

裝作不特別在意Stark口中那段美國隊長孤身拯救朋友的故事，「⋯⋯謝了，但我還是喜歡陸軍標準配備。」沒選那把漂亮的點三八，拿起慣用的點四五，他滿意地晾了晾眉，熟悉的手槍結構大小都沒有改變，拿在手上卻是輕了一些，覺得奇怪的他彈出彈夾檢視又塞了回去，「這支槍偷工減料嗎？為什麼重量不大一樣？」

「這裡可沒有瑕疵品。」立刻皺起眉的Howard Stark走向他，接過他手上的M1911手槍，「雖然是我的玩具但這大概稱得上是你的另一半了，我會拆開來看看。」

「不管怎麼說，Stark先生。」有些嚴肅地和天才發明家開口，James比了比自己的臉，「我不要頭盔，帽子還可以，就不要頭盔。」

「陸軍的頭盔？那可是標準配備。」Howard Stark伸出手示意要他跟著按按眼前的布料，「這材質，感受到了嗎？碳聚合物，不管你最後要穿什麼裝備，只要替你縫上這個，那些刺刀、匕首是傷不了你的⋯⋯」

「相信我，我看到很多弟兄在我面前被機槍射穿腦袋，那鋼盔的安慰價值大過實際作用。」下意識撥了撥瀏海的James Barnes一抬起頭，就對上對著自己笑得不懷好意的Howard Stark，「怎麼？我說錯什麼？」

「不少人沒自覺，但你應該不至於，實話是，雖然你不怎麼笑，但你笑起來肯定是個萬人迷，也可以理解你不想遮住這張臉的原因。」邊說邊將手裡的槍放回桌面，Howard動手扯下一條絨布蓋住手槍，「你和隊長，不難想像——他以前是你的小跟班吧？」

「跟班？」忍不住失笑的James Barnes搖了搖頭，「要是他真的像個跟班一樣我說什麼他就做什麼，我也不需要擔心了。」把槍從絨布下抽起，James Barnes俐落的雙手三兩下就把槍分解開來放回了桌上，「說到槍，雖然美國隊長高大威猛，但是他的射擊技術不特別好。」笑著轉過身的他對上不知何時站在他面前的Peggy Carter，「只是因為他和槍不怎麼合得來⋯⋯Carter特工⋯⋯」

「Barnes中士，借步話說話好嗎？」

 

沒有理由拒絕的他跟著棕髮特工一路走到了較為遠的走道上，旁邊依然人來人往，但明顯地比Stark的工作室裡頭少得多，「有何吩咐？我很樂意效勞。」

「你的血液樣本現在正送往紐約戰略科學儲備部的研究室，一般毒理檢查出來你一切正常。」棕髮的英國特工遞出了手中的夾板，他低點檢視，上頭打印著一些他的個人資料和他看了沒有真的懂的數字，「送往紐約只是為了進一步檢測，但我想可以恭喜你，中士，你正式獲得了重返戰場的許可，調回軍情部的指令已經取消了。」

「太好了。」對這消息由衷欣慰的他遞回夾板，「我挺想上前擁抱妳表達我的欣喜之情，但我想妳可能不喜歡吧？」

「中士，你應該知道這個命令一天以內也會抵達Rogers隊長手上，有鑒於他現在是你的直屬長官了。」那雙明媚的棕色眼眸如今正嚴肅地盯著他，「我很敬佩你親自去向Phillips上校請求他收回成命，咆哮特攻隊的任務——」

「我們已經有名字了嗎？」有些詫異地打斷對方的發言，「等等⋯⋯別告訴我之所以叫咆哮是因為Dugan和Jack喝了酒以後大吼大叫的模樣，我們並不是全然都如此⋯⋯」

「中士！」眼前的英國特工提高了音量，「你清楚咆哮特攻隊未來的任務嗎？」

終於斂起嘴角笑意的他回望著眼前雙頰因為怒氣微微染紅的Peggy Carter，「非常清楚，Carter特工，非常清楚。」

「你親身體驗過他們的恐怖，戰場上的巨型坦克所具備的科技是我們前所未見的，那將許多你的遊騎兵同袍炸死在戰場，他們的實驗，我無需多提，現在我們有軍情指出可能還有更殘忍的事情在軸心國的領域中發生，倘若你不是百分之百認真，你該考慮——」

「我是，如果我讓妳認為不是，那是我的錯。」用平穩的語氣打斷她，他理解她的擔心，換作他是Peggy Carter，任何一個要和她心愛之人共赴戰場的士兵如果有任何一點莽撞大意，代價可能就是付出她心愛之人的生命，「妳可能不知道，但我已經保護了他那麼多年，我會繼續保護他，這點不管他是我的長官還是我的朋友，都不會改變。」

那雙棕色的眼持續凝視著他片刻，「我不懷疑你有多愛他，Barnes中士，請你也不要懷疑他有多愛你。」

重新勾起嘴角的他有些調皮地舉起手遞到眉邊揮舞了一下，「我會在他和妳跳舞之前教會他，至少保證不會踩到妳的腳。」

 

雖然沒有回應，但是James Barnes打算把她聽見這句話時紅豔的嘴角微微揚起的弧度當作同意。昨晚那股糟透的感覺果然是酒精作祟，Peggy Carter就是那個適合Steve的人，他該為Steve高興。

轉身回到了Stark的工作室，他接過一些裝備開始與Jones和Falsworth走往一旁轉角的裝備室，確認他們一行人所需的物品和彈藥。

就在他們才開始爭論是否該攜帶一般二分之一磅重的TNT炸藥時，外頭傳來一陣槍響。

飛快走出去的James Barnes看到拿著銀色盾排一臉畏懼站在另一端的Steve Rogers和已經走遠的Peggy Carter；有些無奈地，他回過頭看向身邊笑得合不攏嘴的黑人同袍，「別笑他了。」

黑人繼續笑著轉身走回裝備室，「中士，你該教他兩招泡妞的。」

「我教了，但他不受教。」對上Falsworth關切的眼神，James Barnes只是晃了幾下頭，「小事，別擔心，情侶拌嘴而已。」

「Carter和Rogers？」英國軍官望向點著頭回應的黑人大兵，「⋯⋯天佑美國隊長。」

「天佑我什麼？」沒一下就隨著他們的腳步踏進裝備室的金髮男人臉上好像還有些餘悸猶存，「你們都聽到了？」那雙藍眼睛很快就落到了James Barnes身上，「⋯⋯我們有些誤會。」

「把誤會說清楚，別帶著誤會上戰場。」用近乎憐憫的語氣開口，James Barnes走到了童年玩伴身邊，「Carter特工膽識才貌具備，要我說，隊長，你中了大獎了。」

沒多說什麼的金髮男人皺起了眉頭，「⋯⋯關於這件事有天我會好好和你談談的。」

「有什麼好談的，我只能幫你在跳舞上推一把，不讓你踩到Carter特工的腳就是了。」不知道自己怎麼得到那副不認同的表情，自從這傢伙變大以後他就愈來愈難懂了，「⋯⋯最多再推薦兩間紐約的舞廳？」

沒搭腔的金髮男人走了幾步深入裝備室，片刻後才又輕嘆了口氣側過臉對著他開口：「⋯⋯我剛剛把制服的設計給了Howard，剩你還沒看，過去看一眼好嗎？」

「你的緊身衣和我有什麼關係？」有些困惑地皺起眉，他看了眼門外Howard Stark在的方向，「等等⋯⋯別想，我可不是有一套連載漫畫的美國英雄，我絕對不陪你穿那套誇張的制服，我喜歡我的軍服。」

「作為為特定任務召集的菁英小隊的副指揮官，你應該要有套制服。」金髮男人沒對那番消遣做出回應，「我們分開的時候你全權指揮，當上副指揮官是因為你戰場上的出色表現，但你要有心理準備以後敵人肯定會衝著你來了。」

James Barnes挑起眉，側過身看了幾眼對這番話好像早已知情的其他夥伴，「⋯⋯等等？什麼副指揮官？Falsworth的軍階比我大、服役時間遠長於我，還有Gabe，Gabe是不輸常春藤名校的華盛頓 Howard大學畢業生、身體素質每項都在我之上，我怎麼可能——」

「你加入遊騎兵以後經歷過義大利戰場一路北上，我想稱得上資歷輝煌了吧？」Falsworth笑著走上前勾住他的肩膀，「至於Gabe，小子，他在說你的大學學位了！」

「戰後你會回去念完耶魯，到時候我們就扯平了。」笑得露出一口白牙的Gabe Jones指著外頭，「況且你說得對，我喜歡我的軍服，事實上大家都挺喜歡的，不過我想副指揮官的確需要套制服，至少要讓納粹知道哪個人是該對他們士兵死傷負責的傢伙吧？」

「見鬼，你們在我背後都串通好了⋯⋯」難以置信的他動手搥了下掛在他肩上的Falsworth，「這一切是什麼時候不經過我同意的？」

「也許是在你向Phillips上校回拒倫敦軍情處工作的時候？」Steve Rogers依然站在原地望著他，「這件事告訴你，中士，不是只有你一個人可以在我們不知情時爭取榮譽。」

盯著眼前看不出來到底是還生氣還是沒生氣的Steve Rogers，James Barnes忍不住仰首喟道：「整個副指揮官的頭銜我們之後再說吧⋯⋯要我說我們只要跟著隊長打垮Hydra就好，不過無論如何，隊長⋯⋯」打算率先示好的他勾起嘴角，「Steve ⋯⋯答應我別給我穿條紋旗好嗎？我很愛國但沒有心理準備要成為國家象徵。」

眼前的Steve Rogers眼角率先有些跳動，再來是他的嘴角，最後終於露出笑顏的金髮男人點了點頭，「當然沒有星條旗，Bucky，我好歹上過藝術學院。」

佯裝自己真的鬆了好大口氣的他走到門口，忍不住還是轉過身調侃起Steve Rogers，「只是說說，隊長，我一直認為你穿星條紋很好看。」

 

Steve只回給他一抹無可奈何的微笑。

 

***

 

其他人的制服大多是深棕色或是墨綠色，但他的是深藍色，其實對大多數的任務不是埋伏就是突擊的小隊而言，美國隊長藍白紅的制服不啻是在暴露位置，但是誰都知道Steve Rogers的存在意義遠超過於他的戰鬥價值，他們準備返回歐陸的時候當天早上還有記者到總部來拍照採訪，甚至有得過奧斯卡獎導演特地前來拍攝有關他們的鏡頭。

「你開玩笑吧⋯⋯他是Frank Capra？拍《一夜風流》的那個Capra？好萊塢導演的Capra？他為什麼要來拍我們？」難以置信的James Barnes忍不住興奮地對Steve Rogers追問，「老天，我從來沒想過我會這樣說，但Steve我真的非常愛你，還有你的星條旗緊身衣以及你的宣傳短片！你覺得Claudette Colbert會來嗎？我曾經和Clark Gable短暫待在同一個營地——」

「我都忘記你很喜歡《一夜風流》了。」

金髮男人不知道為何低下了頭，但James Barnes不希望他為了這種事懊惱便開口寬慰：「不能怪你，我們後來有好一段時間看不起電影。」要等到他十八歲開始在碼頭有份工作才真的使Steve和他手頭變得寬裕；那時候工作難找，多少人坐困愁城，James Barnes知道他的雙親還有底下三個弟弟妹妹要養，再怎麼樣也不能夠讓他們拿出錢來幫忙照顧Steve，畢竟一瓶哮喘藥劑可能就會去掉幾個月的薪水。

「你出發前本來要一起看的卡通你還記得嗎？故事和鹿有關的？」金髮男人轉過頭問他，「如果這次任務完成了，我們可以請片商提供給軍方放給我們看，你想看嗎？」

「你說《斑比》？」忍不住笑出聲的他轉過頭看向前方，攝影機後的人員拼命點頭似乎對鏡頭裡他們兩人的笑容很滿意，「我當然願意看，但是你要怎麼說服其他人也同意？要是有難得任務中的空檔，誰要美好夜晚花在看卡通上？」

導演沒喊停，攝影師也沒停，Steve也就繼續循著電影話題和他閒聊，「⋯⋯還是再看一次《一夜風流》？」

「『任何腦子正常的傢伙都沒辦法和你的女兒共住在同一個屋簷下。』」引起劇中台詞的James Barnes邊說邊勾起了嘴角，「『但，是的，我愛她，別因此覺得我有毛病，我想我也算是個怪胎吧？』，難以想像就是一夜的故事⋯⋯鉅作⋯⋯」

「你應該要和Capra少校說，不是告訴我。」Steve明顯地被他這番影迷反應給逗樂了，「不過的確，儘管戲劇化，兩個人如果彼此吸引然後白頭偕老，相處時間長短不是問題。」

聽出對方意有所指的James Barnes原以為自己經過這段時間旁觀Carter特工和Steve的相處以後，已經能夠在這個話題下接出一些幽默風趣的調侃，但是他只是了解到Peggy Carter的美好，卻還沒有做好放開Steve Rogers的準備。

過了許久，他的嘴角都疼了，大概是笑得不由衷，自然而然地累了。

「⋯⋯我聽說有個弟兄雖然被砲彈炸聾了，但是比手畫腳讓他娶走了西西里島上的護士，抱得美人歸，這個現實生活就比電影更戲劇化。」像是想起什麼趣事一般，James Barnes又擠出了微笑，「你的這部電影剪出來，肯定也不差。」

「噢？」

終於聽見叫停的James抬起頭望向神情複雜的童年玩伴，「⋯⋯怎麼不以為然？」

「我不知道⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」金髮男人回望向他，「也許會很戲劇化，忽然成了超級士兵、擁有這些能力，但⋯⋯要是這場仗打贏了，我不需要更戲劇化的結局，我只想到鄉下去找間房子養條狗，現在我可不會過敏了。」

「聽起來不錯。」他有些不忍繼續聽下去，索性自己開口提好了，「我猜想我也許會選擇住在你家附近？」他那不大確定的語氣刻意懸在那裡，直到金髮男人將雙眉晾得老高地瞪著他看，「⋯⋯我怕Carter特工屆時會不歡迎我，也有可能到時候我就受夠你了——」

接著Steve Rogers臉上的神情讓他更為困擾，那幾乎稱得上是瞬間垮成了世界末日。

「——或是你終於受夠我了？」覺得自己又說錯什麼的他急忙打住，「Steve？」

「關於這件事，永遠不會發生，你不需要擔心。」金髮男人語畢後很快調過身離去。

 

現在確信自己真的說錯話的James Barnes，不知怎麼，就是無法邁開步伐跟上追問自己說錯了什麼。

 

***

 

Sophie Press將Bucky的樣本用最快的方式取得了結果，並且找了倫敦相熟的醫生，替Bucky的精神狀態背書，Steve不知道她對於Bucky隨身水瓶裡頭的威士忌之情多少，喝一口可能是能在冬夜裡取暖、喝兩口火辣的液體也許可以提振精神，但是喝光整瓶卻截然不同。

他不該讓Bucky重回戰場。

Peggy送來Bucky獲准重返戰場的命令時，也曾問過他：「你的朋友做好重回戰場的準備了嗎？我去過蘇聯，在俄羅斯的冬日我曾有一次深切地體會過絕望的滋味，你知道從那之中康復要花費多長的時間嗎？直到我到戰略科學儲備部、到了美國擔任顧問，我還會做噩夢。」

對此他回答Peggy，他相信Bucky，Bucky會做出最正確的決定。

Bucky一向遇到他的事就不夠客觀，太快覺得他打不贏惡霸、太早覺得他不能自理生活。

太早覺得他已經贏得一生相守的伴侶、太快以為他已經選擇奉獻愛情的對象。

卻一直看不清他說不出口卻不願掩飾的感情。

而對於讓Bucky待在自己身邊而不是倫敦這個自私的決定，他自我厭惡。

厭惡他自己到現在還沒有勇氣承認他明知是自私作祟卻還是放任自己做出這個決定。


	5. Édith Piaf

自從潛入法國以後Jacque Dernier就一直在唱歌，起先是因為找到了一張唱片，後來更欲罷不能的是Gabe和他在第一趟補給以後拿到一台手搖式的留聲機，沒多久他們就在一片曠野中聽到了唱片裡的歌曲，那首歌聽起來像進行曲，唱得理所當然是法文，而James Barnes一個字都聽不懂，但被Dernier一邊笑一邊跟著唱的模樣逗得嘴角上揚。

 

「⋯⋯在唱什麼？」Steve轉過頭向頭跟著節奏擺動的Gabe Jones詢問，「我好像聽過這位歌手的聲音？那天我們見到反抗軍的時候有個軍官提到的——」

 

「Édith Piaf，對，不過這首歌在法國應該很多人都唱過，Dernier說不是她最好的作品，但是一首適合打仗的歌，講的是法國軍隊在北非的故事。」

 

法國人轉過來又說了幾句法文，而黑人大兵只是笑而未搭腔，過了片刻他才意識到沉默的隊友們在等他做翻譯，才開口解釋道：「那天反抗軍有個軍官說她正在替德國人唱歌，要求銷毀她的唱片，但Dernier說她是籠中鳥，沒權力選擇聽眾。」

 

「不唱歌給德國人聽的結果可能是死，她以表演為生，聽眾也並非她能選擇的，在這場戰爭中能存活下來就不容易了，Dernier也沒說錯。」James Barnes示意向他的法國同袍借來那台留聲機，輕快的音樂旋即流瀉而出，「這比前天在反抗軍那裡聽到的情歌好多了。」

 

但是Dernier像是被冒犯到一般看著他有些激動地搖了手指，接著又是一長串法文。

 

「請告訴我那裡面不包含罵我髒話。」他無奈地笑了，對對方激動的反應不難想像是在說他不識貨，「Dernier，你知道在戰場上聽情歌容易讓人沮喪吧？要是弟兄們有女友在家鄉，她們可能變心、改嫁，沒有音訊或是接到分手信都會觸景傷情。」

 

「他說你不懂，法文是很適合訴說情感的語言，羅曼蒂克又充滿對生命的熱情。」停頓片刻以後的Jones低聲笑了下，「但是的確前面一開頭的時候是說你是個不識貨的傻蛋，不算髒話不過的確是在罵你就是了。」

 

Dugan忽然插嘴，「你們都沒聽過Bucky唱歌，他唱歌可好聽了。」

 

「你就聽過我唱國歌有什麼好說的？」果不其然他就迎上了Steve Rogers盯著自己看的眼神，「別⋯⋯Steve別叫我唱歌，你明知道我很討厭唱歌！」

 

「我什麼都沒說。」Steve困惑地揚唇，「而且你還唱國歌，Buck⋯⋯」

 

「我唱國歌還是因為你！」不高興地替自己辯解，他必須要捍衛自己的名譽，「首先，我要說的是我很愛我的國家，我當然樂意在任何場合唱它，你不准用那個口吻說得好像我不喜歡它一樣！」但金髮男人只是笑而不反駁，「Rogers，睡前要聽國歌的人是誰？我抱怨是因為你非得吵著要聽，我三歲的妹妹都比你聽話。」

 

「Buck，公平點⋯⋯那時候我發高燒。」不得不回應的Steve Rogers解釋過後沒忘了繼續追問，「但我沒想到你到了戰場上還會繼續唱。」

 

「我說了都是因為你。」Dugan和Jones都已經開始低聲竊笑了，James Barnes一邊嘆氣一邊瞥了一眼Steve Rogers，「在我們出發去阿札諾迎戰Hydra之前，我們幾個軍團的餘軍座位剛好是相連的，他們兩個都是在那時候聽見我的長官逼我上台唱國歌，我那時候在看某個人的巡演海報——」邊說邊調開視線的他有些心虛地解釋，「——我說好手好腳的男人和歌舞女郎一起能夠提振什麼士氣？我童年玩伴要是有他那麼高，早就和我一起參軍了。」沒去看Steve的神情，他繼續將故事說完，「長官，當然是警告我美國隊長是全美國的英雄——儘管那時候前線弟兄都覺得那是個騙小孩的故事——所以他罰我上前唱國歌。」

 

在他說完來龍去脈以後，Steve表情沒有什麼改變，「⋯⋯但你唱歌的確很好聽。」

 

被稱讚覺得不自在的他聳了聳肩，「但是我寧可聽歌手唱，也不要自己唱。」

 

「隊長跟著歌舞表演肯定也會唱個兩句吧？」Morita 笑著哼了兩句，「穿著星條旗胸懷大計的男人⋯⋯」

 

「我比較多是在推銷國債。」不以為意地，金髮男人簡單描述了他的歌舞表演生活，「其實不算太糟，和歌詞一樣我的確跑了不少地方，最後一站回了紐約，得以去看了一下朋友們。」聽Steve說到這裡，James Barnes抬起頭望向對方，他們兩個都很清楚Steve沒什麼朋友，而Bucky也不難想像Steve離開美國前會去見誰，「歌舞團的經理是個好傢伙、拍宣傳片的導演們也是，無論以什麼形式，這些人都是希望能夠幫國家打贏這場仗。」

 

「還有女明星去探班呢！」Morita皺著眉仔細回想，「我們看到那張照片的時候——」

 

「——有個女明星淚眼汪汪地凝視著你和你合照來著，叫什麼名字那妞兒？」Dugan似乎也知道Morita口中的照片，「Bucky！那女演員是誰來著？」

 

「Betty Grable。」想起他們看到那張照片的憤慨，James也忍不住笑出來，「她望著你的眼神好像你是太陽神阿波羅還是什麼的⋯⋯總之你是英雄，毋庸置疑，我們那時候不知道就是了。」

 

金髮男人搖了搖頭，「我真的不記得她是哪位。」 

 

「不記得以後必須是你的官方說法。」見Steve沒有意會過來，James Barnes不由得喟了一口長氣：「你當然不記得了，你以後看到什麼美女都不能記得，以後最美的只可以是Carter特工，你這個呆頭鵝！」

 

「你很幸運呢！隊長，欣賞Carter特工的人很多，但是得到她青睞的只有你而已。」Gabe Jones低頭蹭了蹭鞋底的泥土，「這場仗遲早會結束，結束以後我們都要過上好日子，我要回老家，先到城裡，也許像是亞特蘭大那種地方找份普通的差事，以後再回老家開個大農場。」

 

Dernier也跟著嘀咕了一段話，語調不像平常那般輕快。

沒忘替好友解釋的黑人大兵指著那台留聲機，「Jacque說快到聖誕節了，他在馬賽的小女兒戰前和他要一台留聲機，但自從他踏出家門受到衝動驅使加入了反抗軍以後，就再也沒有聽過他家人的消息了，他很想念他們。」

 

「有機會往南方去，還有Hydra的基地在希臘等著我們，從地中海過去最快，馬賽當然可以在我們的行程上，你會見到他們的。」Steve拍了拍戰友的肩膀，「的確快到聖誕節了，除了把Hydra的工廠炸掉之外，我還沒想到能送出什麼聖誕禮物。」

 

「對戰略科學儲備部來說，這個禮物就夠好了。」James Barnes掏出口袋裡的另外一只指南針看了一眼，他倒是準備好了禮物要送給Steve，「總之法國這處一定得先拿下，我和Steve在奧地利看過那個紅臉科學怪人搭著那個不明物體離開，如果這裡像是我在實驗室裡聽到的一樣是飛行器工廠，那我們殲滅的可不只是一個工廠，而是未來可能的跨大西洋戰爭。」

 

載他們前進的卡車此時也停了下來，金髮男人站起身，掀開了車篷的一角，另一手戴起了他的頭盔，「事不宜遲，就讓我們提前送給盟軍這個大禮吧。」

 

 

***

 

 

摧毀法國東南方的Hydra工廠後，聖誕節前夕他們在反抗軍的協助下進到了比利時和盧森堡的邊界，盧森堡的貴族很多都逃出國去，有的躲去了瑞士，有的則是過海去了倫敦，反抗軍為他們找到一個舊城堡，城堡建於中世紀，破舊不堪，雖然位置居高，但不鄰近重要邊防，也不在德國坦克開得進來的平原上，於是當德軍將重心佈往法國的同時，比利時與盧森堡的反抗軍很快就進駐了這座城堡。

 

James Barnes第一次見到這座古堡就是在星光的洗禮下，毫無雲霧的冬夜滿天星斗籠罩在上，他們一行人摸黑進到小鎮裡頭，反抗軍帶著他們避開主幹道爬上了蜿蜒的矮丘，從破舊的側邊進到城堡的地窖中，那裏有反抗軍留給他們的軍情和一些食物權充聖誕節晚餐。

 

「我們不值得居民為我們送來那麼多食物。」Steve望著桌上堆著的各式麵包和肉品，「請轉告他們聖誕節大餐他們應該留與家人享用，我們有口糧，這些真的超出我們所需。」

 

「聖誕節並不是Hydra會放鬆戒備的節日。」反抗軍的領袖搖頭，「居民聽說你們要來都很高興，鎮裡有很多男人出外以後都被Hydra俘走，他們知道你們要來摧毀他們，特別是曾經在奧地利救出那麼多人的美國隊長在這裏——他們只是太開心了，請了解盛情難卻。」

 

「我們會接受一部分，剩餘的我們會保存好，等到情況比較和緩以後，請務必讓他們來取回這些食物。」知道推拒一樣會令反抗軍領袖為難的James Barnes代替金髮男人接受，「我們也希望儘快結束戰爭，但是不知道能夠多快，食物對每戶人家都很重要。」

 

在反抗軍領袖將堡壘留給他們後，小隊將一部份的食物完整地從原本的大餐中取出：一瓶紅酒、半隻雞以及數片火腿和麵包。其餘所有的食物他們都如James Barnes所言維持原貌，他們本來就有不怎麼可口的軍糧，加上這些佳餚，在戰時稱得上是一頓體面的聖誕大餐了。

 

但他們無法純粹享用，地上陪著他們的是反抗軍留下來的Hydra工廠地形圖，與法國的工廠類似，這裡的工廠也建在與森林接壤的平原上，有河水經過方便能源冷卻，這股強大的能源是Hydra武器的威力所在，無論它是什麼元素，Howard Stark會找出解答，他們現在需要做的就是讓這個能源停止危害同盟國的士兵。

 

咬著麵包的James Barnes盯著他應該要埋伏的位置，他看到兩個制高點，兩處都很理想但也同時都很危險：第一處是工廠在的城鎮教堂鐘塔，高度沒有問題，周圍找不到比它更好的位置，但是正對著工廠不說，本來也有人看守；第二處是後頭山坡上的一處舊城牆，和他們現在所在的堡壘一樣，城牆也是中世紀的遺跡，高度也夠，但只稍開上一槍就會完全暴露行蹤。

 

作為狙擊手，在隊友入侵Hydra工廠的第一波攻勢以前，他必須要盡可能替他們減少威脅，前一次有法國反抗軍的協助他們能夠立刻正面進攻，但是這一趟沒有。

 

加上這處比利時的Hydra工廠與其餘納粹軍隊——特別是黨衛軍的基地非常接近，他們要能在最短時間造成重大傷亡後儘快撤退，這代表他必須要到至少其中一個制高點，才能為他的隊友們完成開路和斷後的兩項工作。

 

Steve知道這是合理的策略，但Steve也明白地告訴他他不喜歡這個策略。

 

「暴露位置以前你能開幾槍？你撐不到斷後。」Steve比著制高點的位置，「就算你能斷後，你成功撤退出來成功與我們會合的機率也不高。」

 

「對啊⋯⋯Steve，這就是戰爭。」沒有聽見Steve有什麼他意料外的發現，James Barnes低頭繼續擦著他日前甫宣告的新任女友——一把M1941半自動步槍——的槍管，這美人可是經過Howard巧手改良過的，除了有更好的準星和望遠鏡外，火力也因為子彈的改良變得更強。

 

「這是送死。」

 

Steve當然不認同，James Barnes怎麼會意外？從他在地圖上指出兩處制高點以後Steve就和他唱反調，「隊長，恕我直言你的撤退方案也不算很理想，安裝炸藥以後用你的摩托車逃出？裡頭有什麼？車道嗎？」

 

「我能隨機應變——」

 

「——噢所以我天殺的不能？」他手一揮差點弄掉了手上的麵包，現在這塊麵粉做出來的小傢伙比Steve Rogers可愛多了，「Steve，我會很好，只要你們如預期一般迅速安裝好炸彈，我會先在這個制高點處理掉後門的人員⋯⋯換到這個制高點——」手在這兩處來回比劃，「——替你們準備撤退，等到你也撤退出來，我就會離開這個制高點，從另一邊繞遠路下去，我可能會錯過新年第一頓午餐，但是快的話我傍晚可以回到堡壘來。」

 

「你從這裡撤退以後，我可以去接你。」Steve 在地圖上按住他正落在某處的手，「他們應變過來以前，摩托車就可以甩掉他們，你待在這裡，我很快就到。」

 

「停著不動的風險太高。」James Barnes不想指出這是因為Steve參與的戰役太少，畢竟這也不同於正規作戰，他們的人力分佈也不同於過去部隊，「我知道你擔心我撤退不順利，不過我看過這邊的地圖，假使納粹巡邏也會沿著河谷，我繞過河谷走後面，很快就可以回到這裡。」把被按住的手收回來掏出自己的指南針，確認方向以後將望遠鏡遞給對方，「你回來以後就往這裡看，我最晚午夜一定會回來和你們一起離開比利時。」

 

「我們可以從這裡會合一起撤退。」Steve仍舊沒有死心繼續指著他的撤退路線，「這裡從Hyrda工廠出發剛好也是一樣的距離，我們不退回來，等你到這裡會合後直接離開。」

 

這個安排其實合理，但是他還是得拒絕，聽起來合理但最後失敗的場面他見過太多了，「未知數太多，我們不了解那塊區域，但是我們了解這裡。」

 

「我覺得隊長有道理，Barnes，讓你一個人孤身在外繞過那麼遠的路回來，變數比我們換一個集合點遠來得多。」Falsworth低下身試著分析，「我們知道這裡有黨衛軍，當然Hydra比黨衛軍的武器高端得多，如果我們摧毀工廠以後四面八方的黨衛軍來支援，你可能會遇上的納粹就不只是巡邏的人馬而已。」

 

「一個人涉險——」

 

「我不會讓任何人單獨面對危險，我們是一個小隊，我們一起行動。」Steve用不由分說的語氣做結論，「我們會在這個地方接走你，你來不了，我們一樣被德軍包圍，那無所謂，大家的結果都一樣。」

 

「我們的價值——」

 

但Steve一樣不讓他把話講完，「我們每個人的價值都一樣，超級士兵計劃當初要的是一隊士兵，但上校最後只得到我，那麼有我和沒有我對於盟軍的大局並沒有差別，Buck，我與你也沒有不同，如此而已。」

 

不能反駁的他生氣地又咬了一口麵包，「遵命，隊長。」

 

Steve整體而言非常尊重他們的意見，譬如說Dugan對於槍支火力的評估、Falsworth對於軍情的研判和分析、又或者是Dernier對火藥和奇襲的想法，大致上因為每個人過去的背景不同、能力不同，適用的戰況當然也不一樣。

 

但有的時候他覺得Steve就連他身為狙擊手的專業也不怎麼尊重他。

 

「隊長⋯⋯我們有問題嗎？」子夜一過就是他和Steve的哨班，「我的能力——」

 

「你的能力比誰都好，Buck，但是這裡有太多德軍。」Steve拿起地上的毛毯遞了過來，但他沒有接過，「⋯⋯你可能會遇到危險，放你一個人不管在什麼位置我都不放心。」像是想起什麼似的，Steve清了清喉嚨再補上一句，「放誰一個人我都不放心。」

 

「我並不急著送死，我以為努力從實驗室裡頭活下來足以證明這件事。」不想要被以為自己是在自尋死路，「我能夠判斷戰況——」

 

「你能夠判斷，但是我不能夠，我看不到那麼全面，我無法保證你的安全，我讓你待在我的小隊裡，是我把你找來的——」

 

「不，隊長，是我自己要求加入的。」這個前線是他違背了許多人的專業判斷才回來的，單獨監禁和拷問以及各種不明藥物實驗，單一一項都可以送士兵回去美國本土，「不要過度保護我，Steve，也別再偷看我的水壺，我沒有傻到在前線喝烈酒。」

 

「Bucky，我比任何人都希望你在我的小隊裡，如果我的舉動讓你以為我不歡迎你，那都是錯覺，我不希望你在倫敦、我不希望你坐在辦公室裡面。」Steve說得有些急，James Barnes的眼角幾乎可以看到前一個哨班的Gabe在暗夜裡抬起頭來看，「但你不在你最好的狀況裡，這也沒有什麼，你會好轉、康復，但我需要你現在接受我的建議，因為看起來，至少就我現在來看，我是我們兩人之中比較害怕失去你的那個人。」

 

「怕什麼？Steve？」面無表情的他轉向Steve Rogers，「人終歸一死。」

 

「把這句話原封不動還給你，Bucky，怕什麼？在布魯克林你又有什麼好怕的？終歸一死。」

 

「我不希望你在完成你偉大的目標以前死去。」他從沒有想過自己有說出口的一天，「你有一些不切實際的目標，你以前從來不在你最好的狀況裡，你不夠高、不夠壯，你唯一有的就是你的夢想，我怕什麼？我怕你來不及實現你的夢想——成為另一個Joseph Rogers以前就死去，我對我的人生很滿意，我隨時可以為國家犧牲，如你所說，每天都有人為了國家戰死，我沒有權利貢獻得比他們任何一個人少。」

 

「⋯⋯我和你換哨，Bucky。」不知何時站在他們身後的Dugan將手搭在他的肩上，「你生氣了，Bucky，別和隊長說氣話，你會後悔的。」

 

「我為什麼要後悔？」他忍不住反問身後的紅髮男人，「他不信任我！」

 

「你的判斷能力真的不在最好的狀況裡。」聽見紅髮男人的嘆息，對方再次拍了他的肩，「你有矛盾，這沒有什麼，但你得要適應，他現在是個大個兒，你不用保護他了。」

 

「Dugan，我和你換哨。」站起身的Steve Rogers把手上拿著的毛毯抖開，讓那條一直沒被他接過的毛毯落在他的腿上，「聖誕快樂，各位。」

 

***

 

抵達集合點的Steve Rogers雖然知道Bucky不可能比他早到，但他仍舊心懷期望。

 

然而跨下車的那瞬間迎上他的隊伍裡並沒有Bucky，前一次他如此難受是Phillips上校告訴他他簽署了James Buchanan Barnes的弔唁信，那次他有強大的信心支持著他，只是俘虜，那未必等同死亡，但方才當他順利離開工廠時，已經注意到好幾班德軍往工廠移動。

 

Bucky當然會和他吵起來，他現在對Bucky做的所有保護舉動都是Bucky當初對他做的，當時他不斷拒絕Bucky；以前他們就為此吵架，他們總是吵架，本來沒有什麼了不得，吵完以後他們很快就會和好，Bucky有時向他低頭的速度快得讓Steve覺得他作為一個朋友在Bucky身邊簡直是個負累，他沒有什麼好的，脾氣又臭，固執己見。

 

那他作為一個普通的男人在Bucky面前，他又什麼值得對方愛？憑什麼對方要喜歡他？

 

Bucky身邊總是有無數女孩子繞著轉，他理解，Bucky像太陽，大家都忍不住望著他。

 

但每當他和Bucky一起的時候，Bucky只望著和他說話，每個眼神都有無盡的耐心等著他把他那些夢想說完，遠赴海外、保家衛國，天知道有的時候他還會結巴說不好話，這些時候的Bucky像月亮一樣，而他像Bucky的地球，Bucky只繞著他轉。

 

新年的第一場雪就這樣毫無預警地落下，Steve摘下頭盔，雪片掉在臉頰上瞬間融成了水。

 

然後在雪裡Bucky的身影從遠方慢慢走近，他的背上背著他的『新女朋友』，Steve見過他親吻Beth時撫摸她臉頰的模樣，的確和他擦槍的神情差不多，這樣說起來Bucky若真把那把步槍當女友他也不意外；另一手Bucky提了一袋本來應該是他裝備袋的東西，但袋身更為鼓起。

 

走到他們身邊時，Bucky笑著從袋子裡撈出一把褐柄的長槍遞給了一旁的Dugan，「守衛教堂的德軍有把十二口徑溫徹斯特 1897獵槍，不知道槍的主人本來是誰，但肯定不是納粹，就當作是遲到的聖誕禮物吧？」接著Bucky轉向另一旁的Gabe，這次從袋子裡掏出一本黑色皮革包裝的聖經，「給你做枕頭，上次你說脖子不舒服，順道你也可以看看打發時間？」再彎下腰起來時Bucky手上拿出了兩件黑色長大衣，分遞給了Falsworth和Morita，「別誤會，不是德國佬的，離開時神父給我的，他說快下雪了說我穿得太少，但你們比較合身。」

 

沒客氣立刻套上的Morita拍了下Bucky的肩膀道謝。

 

Bucky最後從袋子裡拿出來的是一個長扁紙盒，遞給了Dernier，「至於我親愛的法國朋友，這是Édith Piaf的唱片，不是神父的私藏，它們就堆在路邊，可能是有人丟棄的家當，十幾張，我不識貨但認得她的名字，歌名好像和愛人還有跳舞有關就是了。」

 

接著Bucky無視他從他面前走過，Steve苦笑，但他不介意，Bucky回來就好，他完全不介意。

 

但走過他身邊的Bucky像是想起什麼似地回過頭，拉過他的手在他掌心放下了一個銀色嶄新的指南針，本來望向他沒什麼笑意的臉，也在轉過身走開前揚起了一抹淺笑。

 

「聖誕快樂，混球。」


	6. Elizabeth Coolidge/Vivian Bromwell/Connie Springfield

當MI6的特工要深入奧地利阿爾卑斯山脈勘察Hydra核心基地的同時，他們同意帶上準備深入捷克的咆哮特攻隊，咆哮特攻隊透過長程無線電從Peggy Carter得知會合的時間後，便以最快的速度自比利時南方出發前往德奧邊界。

 

進到德國以後反抗軍便完全無法給予協助，除了留給他們足夠的彈藥之外，就是一些乾糧和水，對此咆哮特攻隊並無怨言，能有反抗軍的協助當然是最容易的，將法國與比利時的Hydra工廠放在第一波拿下的名單中也正是這個原因。

 

奧地利、波蘭與捷克卻又不同，這裡是納粹德國最早拿下的領土，部署更為完善。

 

另外，雖然戰爭中的平民多做無罪推論，只是如果法國、比利時的平民是樂於協助美軍，在奧地利、波蘭和捷克的平民又會如何呢？

 

這些問題不時會讓James Barnes思索他們現在的處境。

 

戰爭把本來沒有歧異的世界劃分了開來，又或者戰爭揭露了那些深藏起來的歧異。

 

他不禁苦笑，唯一能讓他確定的是他主修並非哲學，但是戰爭把他的多愁善感都引出來了，不過戰爭改變的不只是他⋯⋯James Barnes覷了一眼從方才討論路線開始一路臉色不善的Steve Rogers。

 

當他們兩個人壓後和前頭的隊員們拉出一段距離以後，Steve終於向他開口：「Bucky，指南針裡的照片，那是什麼玩笑嗎？你有沒有想過這對Peggy會造成多大的影響？」

 

「那不是玩笑。」他有些驚訝地面對Steve的追問，「我不是在消遣你，我不知道你會在鏡頭前面打開，我知道這會讓Peggy在軍隊裡頭受到不必要的質疑，但她的資歷和她的能力絕對足以讓那些懷疑她的人閉上嘴巴⋯⋯」沒回答他的金髮男人往前走去，追上前的James Barnes繼續追問：「Steve！你為什麼要生氣？我沒有聽說——無論是從你或是從Peggy那裡——聽你們說這段感情需要保密，倘若如此我當然不會這麼做！」

 

Steve轉過身很快地回了一句：「——因為根本就沒有什麼感情！」也許是他震驚的神情又或者是他結巴地追問了什麼意思，Steve Rogers接下來給了他一連串的回應：「Peggy很好，她看著我經歷過戰略科學儲備部的篩選、一樣和我承受了一些歧視，對，她很美，但是僅止於此而已，我沒有想要和她更進一步，戰後我們也許會一起去跳支舞、也許我們會約會，但我們並不會繼續發展下去，她會是個很好的朋友，知己，也許⋯⋯你得停下來，這些把我們送作堆的言論，Bucky，這和你以前對我的調侃不同，我不覺得這些幽默。」

 

「好，Steve，我知道你的意思。」前一次Steve這麼生氣是十四歲時他去找上那些打過Steve的惡霸把他們都打一頓的事，那時候的Steve告訴他，他們可以反擊，但他們不去尋仇，發生過的事都該在當下解決，「但我覺得你該把沒有更進一步的這個打算再想清楚一點，最後一次提醒你，Steve，好女孩不是隨便都遇得到的，更別提一個也喜歡你的。」

 

「關於這件事，我知道的比你還要清楚。」Steve Rogers轉過身凝視著他，「Bucky，如果世界上有什麼我比你更清楚的事，這會是其中一項。」

 

「喔？」低下頭挑了挑眉的James Barnes走了幾步掠過了金髮碧眼的美國隊長，「雖然我們認識這麼長的時間，但Steve⋯⋯我還有很多事是你不知道的。」

 

「Bucky！」已經與他們拉開一段距離的其餘成員正在森林邊緣等著，Dugan扯開了喉嚨才有辦法讓他們聽見，「馬上就要進到黑森林了，我們還有十哩左右要趕路！別和隊長聊得忘了時間了！」

 

「⋯⋯Dugan ，這裡可能會有德軍，老天，你不能安靜點？」一邊加快腳下的步伐走近，他一邊低首試著擠出笑容。Steve還沒有看出來Peggy Carter多麼適合他，他方才應該要把握機會把Peggy Carter和他說過的話告訴Steve，告訴他Peggy Carter擔心他、並且一直為了他的安危做最全面的著想，他該說的⋯⋯

 

他會說的，也許再晚幾天，等到捷克的Hydra工廠被摧毀，屆時Steve會很高興。

 

「你們在後頭都說了什麼？說得臉紅脖子粗的。」Dugan幾乎是在一搭上他的肩就追問，「你可能消遣習慣隊長了，但他現在不一樣了⋯⋯」

 

「他不是因為這件事⋯⋯」搖頭否定對方的說法，「我們只是對於某件事有不同的看法而已。」

 

「我不是說他是個不能夠反對的獨裁者，別傻了，Bucky，即使沒有和你認識那麼久，我們也看得出來Steve Rogers是個好傢伙，天生的領導者，只是你有的時候沒仔細看——」Dugan回過頭看著越過他們身邊的金髮男人，「——雖然要趕路，還是來說些有趣的事！」

 

不知道為什麼紅髮男人忽然改變了話題，鬆開他的Dugan走了兩步向前。

 

「我先來好了，畢竟我的故事可能最普通，是關於內人的故事。」這是第一次James Barnes看到Dugan在戰場上主動拿下他的小圓帽，以及他難得在聊天也將音量壓得如此低，「我生長在波士頓，愛爾蘭裔天主教。」撥了撥他不會被錯認的紅頭髮，「十三歲時我就和馬戲團去全國巡迴，珍珠港事發當天時我人在紐約，第二天我就入伍出發受訓，三個月後我就隨著一個相熟的長官進了第六十九步兵團，裡頭大多是紐約愛爾蘭裔的士兵。」

 

「你的內人出現在哪裡，親愛的Dugan，你似乎沒提到她。」Falsworth聽起來應該不是想要挖苦，James抬起眼看向英國人，那張俊臉上爬滿了困惑，「我猜想和你的馬戲團有關？」

 

「我的朋友，你的聯想力不錯。」紅髮大漢笑著從小圓帽裡拿出了一張小照片，「這是我的內人，她是Yvonna，馬戲團老闆的女兒，也是我們的空中飛人，她和她的父親搭擋演出，我們在相戀多年以後完婚，現在她應該在紐奧良老家，我想她一切都好，儘管我在倫敦有寫信給她，但沒能等到回信我就離開了。」

 

「我想等到下次補給裝備的時候就會拿到了。」Steve就站在Dugan的對面，伸手接過了Dugan遞過來的照片，「⋯⋯她非常美，Dugan，你是個幸運的傢伙。」

 

「我的確是。」取回照片立刻轉過身遞過來的紅髮男人示意要他接下，「配我多浪費。」

 

拿著照片，James Barnes仔細地看著有些褪色的相片，裡頭的女人有著淡髮色，他會猜是金髮，因為在照片裡幾乎是全白的，眼睛的顏色也很淺，嘴角兩邊上勾，笑靨如花，「⋯⋯別這麼說，Dugan，我們都知道你這傢伙雖然像個老粗，其實你很溫柔，看你和反抗軍的孩子互動就知道了，你會是個很棒的爸爸。」

 

「是啊，上封信裡說我的長子已經出生了，現在至少六個月大了。」把照片放回帽子戴上，紅髮大漢滿意地把說故事的責任交給了最前頭領隊的Falsworth，「Monty，你上次提到的事，再說一次吧？」

 

「為什麼趕路的時候還要說這些？」抱怨歸抱怨，英國人邊走邊側過身看了他們一眼，「但我猜打仗的時候沒什麼好說的，我們也只能說這些事⋯⋯」他繼續伏低身子趕路，「⋯⋯我出生在伯明罕，後來念威靈頓公學，很快我就入伍了，應該說是貴族使命，我的父系可以追溯到某個伯爵⋯⋯」回頭看了他們一眼，「老天，都是幾百年的事了，那時候歐洲情況緊張，眾所皆知溫莎公爵去了德國作客後回來說一切都好，但首相並不相信。」

 

「所以你約會的對象是首相？」Dugan用開玩笑的口吻插嘴。

 

「不是，他是個好人，沒有他的領導我們很難察覺到英吉利海峽並不能夠永遠庇護我們。」Falsworth邊說邊有些喘，進到森林以後是一連串的上坡，畢竟和MI6約定的地點可遠在阿爾卑斯山的稜線上， 超級士兵如Steve Rogers爬起來很輕鬆，但以這種速度前進，就算是好手如咆哮特攻隊，也是得要向地形低頭，「至於那位漂亮的小姐，她是劍橋格頓學院的畢業生，我母親朋友的女兒，我是透過一頓意在要湊和我們認識的下午茶餐會認識她的，她那天穿著鵝黃色的緞面印花洋裝赴會，褐色的直長髮披在肩上，頭頂綁著明黃色的髮帶。」

 

「這位幸運的小姐現在人在倫敦嗎？還是她到鄉下去投靠親戚了？」他聽說許多平民離開了倫敦躲避轟炸。

 

「這位小姐。」Falsworth像是想起什麼似地笑了下，「後來也就是我的夫人，現在依然住在劍橋，作為一位成功的學者，你很難將她從她的研究崗位上帶走，我的兩個孩子Jacqueline和Brian也和她一起待在劍橋。」

 

「我不知道你有兩個孩子⋯⋯」有些難以置信地開口，他很自然地轉向身邊的Steve，「你知道Falsworth有兩個孩子嗎？老天，扣掉在基地裡面，我和你認識了四個月，我從沒聽你提過兩個孩子或是你迷人的夫人。」

 

Steve還沒回應，另一邊Morita用手肘撞了他一下，「我們才沒聽你提過任何姑娘的事。」 

 

「讓Bucky壓後，你先說你的。」Dugan不客氣地指揮道，「你在舊金山都做什麼了。」

 

「還能怎麼樣？」Morita有些無奈地挑了下眉，「開戰以後我們被軍方召集，大部份的日本移民第二代都是，我們的處境不是很好，如果從軍可以讓大家正眼看待，我當然不會猶豫，在入伍前我還在打工，我的父親是個牙醫、我哥是未來的牙醫，至少在他入伍前是，我在能決定以前就入伍了，現在走一步算一步，但⋯⋯」輕輕舉高了一些手上的步槍，「如果可以的話，我還挺喜歡陸軍的，也許就一直待下去。」

 

「你們是被強迫入伍嗎？」Steve皺起了眉，「因為你們是日本裔？」

 

「我不是，其他人有的人是吧？」Morita邊說邊點頭，「沒辦法，戰爭是這樣的，我不會說有什麼特別的女孩子，就是一個可愛的姑娘，我們住在鄰近的社區，至少在我們遷離我們本來在舊金山的住處時是這樣，我爸媽還在那裡，我在被遷走以前入伍了，她可能還在那裡吧？」

 

「你們被遷走？」Steve的眉頭皺得更緊，「⋯⋯什麼意思？」 

 

「珍珠港之後，因為擔心日本移民可能是間諜，太平洋臨海的州都有重新安置日本移民後代的舉動，不民主，但政府宣戰了，你能說什麼呢？」Gabe Jones簡單解釋了這些讓美國隊長皺眉的政策，「我的情況和Jim差不多，沒什麼特別的人。」

 

Dernier一如往常說起了自己的事，但是兩三句後也就打住。

 

「Dernier就是說他夫人的事，本來覺得夫妻每天生活瑣事相對所以很厭煩她，但是如果能再喝一次她親手煮的湯，那他也就別無所求了。」才說完就被Dernier開口糾正了些什麼，Jones嘆了口氣，「對對對，不是普通的湯，是馬賽魚湯，老天⋯⋯」

 

「所以⋯⋯Barnes？」Falsworth在率先登上稜線山路後側過頭向他望來，「換你了。」

 

「我？」James Barnes搖了搖頭，「沒有什麼特別的人——」

 

「那不是事實。」Steve忽然打斷了他，「至少有三個吧？」他彷彿在回想的眼神讓James Barnes錯愕了片刻，「我想第一個應該是Elizabeth Coolidge？」

 

「你根本不認識她。」聽見這個名字的瞬間他幾乎是同時笑出聲來，但周圍同袍的眼神讓他知道他非得解釋不可，「她是我的高中同學。」

 

「她是James Barnes的初戀情人。」Steve在他不怎麼充分的解釋過後很快繼續補道：「她有金色的捲髮、祖母綠的眼睛，纖細高挑。」

 

「不是不認識嗎？」Gabe不由得露齒笑了下，「聽起來很熟啊？」

 

「他們都在轉角的公園散步，但那公園小的可憐。」看著Steve說起來的模樣，就像他也在那裡似的，「我想我之所以會知道，是因為你每次約會完都會記得帶轉角麵包店的蘋果派來探望我，你該看看你自己的模樣，你眉開眼笑的樣子⋯⋯每次我都看得出來你去約會過才來的。」

 

「⋯⋯那另外兩個是誰？」他女朋友的數量可不止三個。

 

「Vivian Bromwell？」蹙著眉擠出一個名字的金髮男人看起來有些疑惑，「應該是這個名字，你在耶魯的女朋友？」低下頭揚了下唇角的Steve Rogers望著一臉難以置信的他，「如果不想要別人知道你女朋友的名字，就別拿人家的素描本寫信，我要素描⋯⋯你在上一頁寫了什麼我用炭筆勾個背景光影就看見了，或是至少別拿鋼筆寫，如果你力道不能小一點的話。」

 

「我只拿你的素描本寫過一次信，這樣你也記得她的名字？」無奈笑出聲音來的James Barnes認命地解釋，「我休學回去布魯克林準備入伍，那時候我有點忙，所以沒能找到信紙就拿了旁邊Steve的素描本寫了一頁信和她解釋，要她別等我了。」

 

Falsworth打趣開口，「這是以國家為重⋯⋯幹得好，Barnes中士。」

 

「所以第三個名字是誰？」

 

如果真的要James Barnes自己去回溯，Elizabeth Coolidge是他第一個交往的女朋友，他們以往約會時常常沿著傅頓街走上一整天，在公園裡頭再說上好幾個小時的情話，那是他第一次付出全部情感毫無保留去喜歡一個人，直到對方以他喜歡別人這種子虛烏有的事把他給甩了。

 

他和Vivian Bromwell只差兩個月就會訂婚，應該吧？如果沒有珍珠港，他們倆左右就在去年六月結婚了，珍珠港事發後他一度也想和她求婚，要她別管戰爭在即他隨時可能會前往前線不顧一切嫁給他，但他終究沒有辦法做到。他沒有那麼愛她，至少遠沒有像喜歡Elizabeth那麼喜歡她，更別提他對Steve的感情，大概連百分之一都不及。

 

「Connie？」Steve猶豫了片刻，「⋯⋯等等，還是Bonnie？」

 

「Connie Springfield。」嘆了口氣，James Barnes繞過山壁跟著Dernier上到另一側的稜線，「你連Bonnie的名字都搞不清楚，我的雙人約會會失敗你得負全責。」擦了擦沾滿泥土的手，拉高了肩上的槍，「所以又關Connie Springfield什麼事？」

 

「她是你共度最後一夜的女孩。」Steve爬上稜線後很快掉過頭，「我想是吧？」

 

「差得可遠了，Rogers。」這下笑出聲來的他蹲下身一把將Dugan給拉了上來，大概因為行軍出任務很辛苦的緣故，這次拉Dugan這一把比起以前拉他出散兵坑輕鬆多了，「和我度過最後一夜的女孩是Rebecca Barnes，那傢伙半夜爬上我的床，抱著我哭了大半夜。」

 

Steve Rogers聞言望向他，「⋯⋯你回家了？」

 

「我在屋裡等你等到很晚，看你沒意思回來，我就回家了。」本來他就計劃要回家，只是一直沒能等到Steve回來，「所以我想那天⋯⋯你就是那天遇上Erskine博士的吧？」

 

他們一夥人抵達與MI6約定的地點後沒有多久，就見到一台卡車從遠方的山路趨近。

 

忙著和特工交換訊息，整隊人馬像是完全忘了方才聊天的話題，Dugan拿著地形圖和特工們確認應該要怎麼避開德軍耳目進入捷克邊境，Dernier在藉著Jones的協助抗議他們沒有拿到足夠的炸藥，而MI6的特工不斷強調開鑿隧道的黃色炸藥對咆哮特攻隊完全是不必要的。

 

「你記得這三個名字已經夠讓我驚訝了。」翻身進到車棚裡，裡頭的金髮男人正在摘掉臉上的頭盔，「認真說起來，我從來沒有和你提過Vivian。」

 

「你們都論及婚嫁了，如果你不休學，我們遲早也會認識的。」Steve低著頭檢視提袋裡的物品，「況且，我知道這樣不對，我很抱歉，但我發現你拿素描本寫信以後，我不小心把整封信都看完了，除了幾個字描不太出來外⋯⋯」

 

他也不怎麼介意，「沒有關係，是我拿了你的東西。」 

 

「如果她真的喜歡你，她會等你，我想她會等你。」Steve停下動作抬起頭，雙唇微掀了下好像想說什麼似地又打住，過了片刻才又續道：「如果你每個字都是認真的，那她會知道你其實是珍惜她，她也會知道⋯⋯你仍然有和她共度一生的準備。」

 

「有趣的是你說得沒錯。」James往後靠上車棚，「她持續寫信給我，我上次到倫敦還收到她的信，雖然我們錯過結婚的時機，但我想我還是可以和她維持友誼，她完成女子學院的學業了，現在在貝爾電話公司工作。」

 

「你不打算——」說到一半又打住的金髮男人在其他夥伴上車以後沒再開口。

 

而James Barnes也不想解釋得更多。

 

 

***

 

 

在波蘭大雪的森林裡，一切都靜止無聲。

 

他們先是殲滅了外頭守在樹上的Hydra士兵，接著和樹林裡其他重裝備的守軍激烈交火，當他們抵達組裝坦克的工廠時，卻發現這裡是替既有的坦克組裝上新的能源槍砲，並非一開始在義大利把聯軍打垮的怪物坦克。

 

用通訊設備和基地回報了他們情報有誤，巨型坦克的工廠竟會是在巴爾幹半島的南端。

 

「如果他們不打算把坦克開上來和聯軍開戰，那麼坦克的假想敵是誰呢？」Steve Rogers對於Schmidt和Zola把坦克拖到多山又遙遠的希臘完全無法理解，「⋯⋯Hydra到底想做什麼？」

 

「如果希臘並不是我們預想當中製作潛艇的工廠，那麼在布魯克林現身的潛艇又是在哪裡製造的？」一旁的褐髮男人低下頭反覆看著軍情資訊，「攔截到加密過的軍情中有重複提到地中海，地中海如果不是希臘，會不會是另外一個工廠的名稱？」

 

「如果是的話我們還需要再鎖定地中海Hydra工廠的位置。」他將這個要求交給了正在用加密方式傳遞訊息的Jones，「我們要動身前往德國，巴伐利亞有座城堡是Hydra的據點，前一次的軍情提到Schmidt和Zola都曾在那裡出現，我覺得我們需要去一趟。」

 

「但他有可能是陷阱。」Bucky望向他，「戰略科學儲備部有小隊前去處理——」

 

「我們就會是最好的支援，我聽說那裡也抓了不少人質。」捲起所有有用的圖表，「我們五月的時候必須回倫敦集合為D-Day做準備，這代表我們沒有復活節可以過，要直接前往巴伐利亞，想想，Bucky，如果那裡有人質，我們可能是唯一的希望。」

 

歎氣接受的童年玩伴兩肩一聳，「你是長官，你說了算。」

 

「復活節我們要是能吃到巧克力就算不錯了。」一旁的Dugan笑著打開了他們打劫來的Hydra卡車駕駛座，「Hydra的工廠什麼高科技的武器都有，就是食物沒什麼像樣的東西，我以為英國菜就夠難吃了，難道波蘭沒什麼好吃的？」

 

「罐頭不錯。」Morita遞給了他和Bucky一人一罐寫著德文的罐頭，「是肉。」

 

「很好，我不想吃更多豆子了。」Bucky笑瞇著眼和Falsworth開口，「無意冒犯，但是英國的豆子罐頭真是我吃過數一數二難吃的東西。」

 

「如果妥善地拿鍋子弄熱加上一些新鮮的食材它並沒有那麼恐怖。」Falsworth聽來並沒有被冒犯的感覺，「這樣打開來在火上弄熱的確不理想。」

 

「對了！」像是想起什麼似的Morita轉向他，「隊長，在認識Carter特工之前——」

 

「在認識她之前或是之後並沒有差別。」知道這把火總會燒回自己身上，Steve笑著低下頭挖了兩口方才已經先打開來加熱的豆子罐頭，「我很尊敬她，她是個兼具智慧與美貌的女士，但是目前我們也僅是如此而已。」

 

「比起女孩子，Steve有其他更偉大的事。」Bucky介入緩頰，「那時候他的哮喘很嚴重，連像樣的約會都很難做到，給他機會他會做得更好。」

 

「⋯⋯不過話說回來，倒是有次約會我印象蠻深刻的。」猶豫片刻不知該不該開口的他望進了Bucky盛滿不確定的眼底，他幾乎能夠確定Bucky正在搜尋腦海裡每次他們雙人約會的回憶，「有次我記得應該是到了碼頭？港口有個嘉年華會，到了傍晚我約會的對象才姍姍來遲，我不在乎，等待也可以很有趣，等你喜歡的人更有趣，旁邊人來人往⋯⋯」

 

他注意到Bucky的臉色瞬間刷白，但他沒有移開望著Bucky的眼神。

 

「那天天氣很好，夕陽在地平線的海面暈開，我的約會對象有雙藍綠色的眼睛，在餘暉映照下看起來特別漂亮，那不是我們第一次約在海邊見面，但是那次見面是我終於察覺到原來我對這場約會的期待是來自於我對這個人的愛，但我還是很笨拙，咳嗽幾聲就把飲料打翻了，還好Bucky有手帕⋯⋯」

 

「看來你約會還真的不能沒有Barnes助陣。」Falsworth笑了。

 

Steve也笑了，只有對面知道那次約會沒有其他人的Bucky臉上一點笑意也沒有 。


	7. Lauren Lehmann

所以隊長也沒想像中那麼沒經驗、喜歡的妞兒到底生得怎麼樣、若是把這段話說給對方聽還能不點頭就奇了⋯⋯諸如此類的評語又在隊伍裡頭說了好幾天，而這幾天James Barnes都避開了和Steve單獨相處的時間，值得慶幸的是作為在趕路的特攻隊，他們非常忙碌，獨處機會本來就不多。

 

最多便是值夜，夜晚的三個哨班是輪值的，每個人都要連續值夜兩晚，第三個晚上則可休息。

 

他相信Steve注意到他錯開了每次兩人一起值班的時間，第一次可能是臨時調動，後續數次整整兩個星期皆如此，Steve Rogers本來就聰明，他一定會注意到，更別提那英雄血清讓他也許更聰明了四倍。

 

James Barnes不需要血清，只要是他認為不對的事情，他不計一切代價也要扭轉過來。

 

Steve必然會想和他談談，而他不想要針對這件事做任何的談話。

 

Steve Rogers不應該喜歡他。

 

以前他喜歡Steve不告訴他的原因是戰爭在即，他沒有立場留下自己的心意以後就離開，這樣無論他戰死與否，都會給生活負擔已經很沉重的Steve增添困擾，他們都知道帶著再也沒有回應的感情活著是多麼痛苦的事。 

 

而如果他活下來了，又如果Steve沒有找到一個識貨的女孩，那麼和Steve一起共住下去他也能夠接受，不需要名目，他們就是朋友，就算他喜歡Steve也無妨，他沒有需要Steve回應，Steve的友情對他而言就很足夠了。

 

一起生活、互相陪伴。但這一切都只建立在Steve Rogers還是當年那個矮小瘦弱但又固執得可怕的Steve Rogers的前提下，他們都很清楚——有眼睛看得到的人都很清楚，現在的Steve Rogers和以前布魯克林的小傢伙不一樣了⋯⋯也許只有他還會在美國隊長身上看見那個小傢伙的樣子，但是那不過是幻影，又或者是縈繞的過去作祟而已。

 

美國隊長是什麼概念？James Barnes在倫敦時看了那些令人發噱的宣傳影片，除了忍不住被逗樂而大笑外，他看見的是整個國家機器狂熱推動的愛國情懷，Steve Rogers不只是布魯克林的小傢伙，無論他再怎麼想念過去兩人一同走過的時光，Steve是個英雄，也許影片裡太過誇大，但是只要你和他並肩作戰過就知道一點也不假。  
他是活生生的英雄，和史詩裡面半人半神的故事主角一樣，Steve Rogers也在和歷史中的怪物作戰，他不懷疑，在戰爭過去以後Steve會如何被歌頌，所以他不會，也沒有打算和Steve提他曾經幾度想要說出口的感情。

 

那天他倉促寫下給Vivian的分手信是因為害怕Steve會在他離開的時候做出更多傻事，無論學業情感有多重要，都比不上Steve Rogers。

 

Steve Rogers依然如此重要，但他的角色已然不同。

 

Steve是個英雄，他是個配角，也許如Steve所言他們每個士兵都一樣重要，但別開玩笑了，他們都很清楚，有朝一日當每個美國人這段時光和這場戰爭的時候，人們第一個會想起的是美國隊長，也許會有人提到咆哮特攻隊，但那不過是因為他們站在了英雄的身邊。

 

像Perseus的飛馬，最後成了星座供人瞻仰。

 

他可以接受供人瞻仰，但是美國隊長喜歡他，抱歉，這其中必然有什麼問題。

 

「你兩個星期值班都不休息，德國邊境就在眼前，我最好的士兵不能夠倒下。」

 

「長官，我沒有問題。」遠眺地平線好像彼端的黑森林會立刻衝出大批德軍一般，他試著讓自己的語氣聽起來生疏有禮，「還有什麼事嗎？」

 

「我保證這是我最後一次和你一起值夜。」對方的語氣聽起來也一樣克制，如果這是因為他的冷淡收到了成效，他會很欣慰，「但你必須和我談一談，就算你覺得噁心，因為和你一起長大同床共枕的人是這樣想像你我也可以接受，但⋯⋯至少告訴我你的感受，我需要聽你親口說出來，Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「我並不覺得你噁心，但是我的確無法回應。」違心之論說出口的頭幾個字的確很難，但是他知道多說幾次他就熟能生巧了，「而且我相信這其中必然有著誤會——」

 

若不是Steve適時抓住他，Dugan踩下剎車的瞬間他整個人差點沿著欄杆掉出車外，一把掙脫開對方抓著他的手，他推開欄杆躍下車棚，走到車前和開門下車的Dugan會合。

 

「我差點就撞到她了⋯⋯」Dugan蹲下身小心翼翼地把地上一團黑影給抱了起來。

 

一個手抱著棕色熊玩偶暈倒在地的女孩，車燈下她蒼白但異樣潮紅的臉色必然不是好事，伸過手撫上她的額際，那是對這個年齡的孩子而言太過兇險的溫度。

 

從Dugan手上抱過輕得宛若羽毛的女孩，James Barnes轉過身和追上來的美國隊長擦肩而過，很快回到了車棚裡頭找上了掌管藥物的Morita，車裡頭所有人都因為緊急剎車醒了過來，Dernier遞給他一只盛滿水的水壺，而他順利地令昏迷不醒的女孩把抗生素吞了下去。

 

這是他從無數次高燒昏迷的Steve Rogers身上練就的好本事，女孩的燒在藥效發作後應該就能好轉，但是以她骨瘦如柴和身上衣物破爛的模樣，他可以斷定這個女孩上一餐像樣的食物至少是數個月前，而她白得像雪的臉色更糟⋯⋯

 

「我們不能帶著她。」開口打破車內沉默的是Falsworth，「我知道這樣說很殘忍，但我們距離目的地還有一天車程和三日步行，拋下卡車的同時我們就得拋下她。」

 

「我們可以載她到有人煙的地方，修道院或是⋯⋯會有人收留她的。」Falsworth說得沒有錯，沒有車的時候帶著她會拖累任務速度，「⋯⋯隊長？」

 

金髮男人頷首，「當然，我們不能讓她在這裡等死。」 接著Steve從一旁取來毛毯裹在小女孩的身上，「但是一到靠近城鎮的地方我們就要立刻送走她，和我們一起她的情況可能會更危險，我們畢竟是敵對勢力的士兵。」

 

「Dernier說⋯⋯如果她是逃命的猶太人。」替Dernier翻譯的Jones蹙起眉，「那麼我們可能是方圓百里裡頭，唯一會對她伸出援手的人。」

 

「你根本看不出來她是不是猶太人。」James Barnes讓她嬌小的頭枕上自己的胸膛，「深棕色的頭髮到處都是。」

 

「她的膚色⋯⋯」Jones依言Dernier所言執起她的手，晃了晃手裡的小手電筒把光打亮，他來回照著底下清晰可見的青色血管，「躲起來的猶太人都是這種膚色⋯⋯白得像雪，就算她不是猶太人，她現在也沒有任何東西足以證明。」

 

「等她醒來我們就知道了。」把她的手重新收回毛毯之下，不想多做臆測的他迎上Steve Rogers深思的眼神，「⋯⋯如隊長所言，下個城鎮⋯⋯無論她有沒有在那之前清醒，我會親自把她送到修道院的台階上，希望神父憐憫她。」

 

***

 

女孩在清晨的時候醒過來，抱著女孩的他自然是第一個知道的，那雙虛弱的手掙扎著在空中想要舉高，但是被他溫柔地按住，另一旁的Steve遞來水壺給他，他接下示意讓女孩喝水，像是在沙漠中見到綠洲的旅人，女孩抱住快和她的頭差不多大的水壺，一口接著一口將水嚥下。

 

那是他們和Lauren Lehmann認識的第一日。

 

女孩沒有說話，但是她將半壺水喝了下去，也把遞來的餅乾吃下，但沒有多久顛簸的路程就讓她靠著欄杆把水和餅乾都吐了出來，餓了過久的人胃裡無法一次承受那麼多的食物。

 

擔心她的James Barnes把餅乾壓碎，每次遞給她一些，並且給她一塊乾淨的毛巾擦臉。

 

Dugan下車走到車棚欄杆旁，「前頭有個小鎮，教堂就在鎮中央，現在天還沒有大亮，要不要趁早帶她過去？」 

 

Jones的德文只足夠問出她的名字，連她從那裡來都不知道，對於猶太人一詞她沒有任何反應，於是他們也只能假設她不是猶太人，「我從這裡帶她下去。」 下車看了一下前頭的山路，「我從另一側上來，我們在前頭山路分岔處會合。」

 

「我和你一起去。」沒讓他有拒絕的可能性，金髮男人跟著下車，並且從Falsworth手上抱走了女孩，「她的重量對我來說不會造成負擔，我們才能全速前進。」女孩雖然攀著Steve Rogers的肩膀，但雙眼卻是怯生生地望著他。

 

拉攏了肩上的步槍，他伸手進到車內抽出了兩把點四五分別插進Steve兩側的槍袋中，自己則是再揹了一把長槍。

 

Steve看了一眼前頭山坳的小鎮，「你們到了分岔路就把車藏好，如果我們發生不測，不要試著救我們，先到目的地和戰略科學部的小隊會合，再告知總部我們的位置，等待後援。」

 

「小鎮裡面的德軍也許不多，我們的火力足夠進行救援任務。」Jones嚴肅地看著他們，「隊長，你不能夠逼我們看你們被抓走而毫無作為。」

 

「暫時先如此，我知道這稱不上是太周詳的計劃，但是我們已經進到了德國境內，最近的援軍要從義大利過來，就算是Stark的飛機也要時間，就當是爭取時間吧。」Steve發現女孩在顫抖，順著女孩的視線看向了他，「⋯⋯看來她比較習慣你。」

 

伸手把她接了過來，他率先離開公路沿著斜坡的草皮向下走去，森林包圍了右半邊的小鎮，如果他們能夠一直走到森林的盡頭而不遇上人，到達中心的教堂會容易得多，他沒有回頭，但很清楚後面細微到像是錯覺的腳步聲就是跟上來的Steve Rogers。

 

有Steve跟來當然會讓這個將女孩送往教堂的任務成功容易得多，畢竟咆哮特攻隊雖然各各是短兵相接的好手，但是能打贏美國隊長的敵人，至今還沒出現過。

 

凌晨的陽光已經灑下，最晚一個小時以內正常作息的鎮民就會出門做事，那會大幅降低他們能夠順利離開的可能性，如果被發現而沒有通報也無所謂，但是誰也不清楚這個鎮上駐守的德軍有多少，也許他們都在教堂裡頭。

 

「我打前頭，確定沒有人你再上前。」Steve越過他和女孩先到了最外圍的民宅。

 

正當他在等Steve的手勢時，Steve已然站起身，不知道為何Steve要暴露自己行蹤的他瞪大了眼，但下一刻Steve的動作更讓他錯愕，Steve筆直地朝好幾層巷道外的大教堂走去，雖然有在左右觀察，卻絕對稱不上小心翼翼。

 

很快Steve又掉過頭，朝著他們的方向緩緩走來。

 

「這是個空城。」Steve輕道，「Bucky，這裡一個人也沒有。」

 

Steve的聽覺也是四倍靈敏，但是還有另外四分之三個城鎮，也許大多數的人離開了，可能還有人留在這裡也未必，「⋯⋯我們只要找到一戶人家。」

 

「我覺得機率不大。」Steve摘下了頭盔，「如果房屋門戶大開，屋裏櫥櫃也沒關上，這戶人家也許是逃難離開了，但是這裡大多數的門窗都關緊了，我想他們可能是被德軍有計劃地撤走，考量到他們離城堡不算遠，也許那就是他們離開的原因。」

 

「若附近所有的城鎮都被清空了，她無處可去。」他掏出口袋裡另一包餅乾碎片遞給女孩。

 

女孩望向他們兩人幾眼，吃了幾口又把餅乾遞到了他的嘴邊。

 

對女孩的好意搖搖頭，他收緊手臂托高了正在慢慢下滑的女孩，「⋯⋯我帶她往回開，或是往東南方去。」

 

「你會先遇上納粹⋯⋯」Steve搖頭，「而且我不能讓你離開我的視線，Buck，我做不到。」

 

「清醒點。」暫時不想回應這件事的他抱著女孩重新深入森林往與其他人會合的公路走去，「我是訓練有素的士兵，不是需要你保護的人。」

 

「不是保護⋯⋯」跟上的金髮男人低聲回答，「我只是不想你離開我的身邊，這是戰爭，還有什麼比你所愛之人就在身邊對你而言最好的寬慰？」

 

「聽著⋯⋯」轉過身有些嚴肅地向Steve開口，James Barnes輕輕晃了一下下頷，「你覺得是愛情，Steve，但我有不同的看法，像Lauren——」女孩聽見自己的名字抬頭望向他，他勉強地擠出笑容安撫她，「她因為我是第一個照顧她的人而對我的戒心比起其他人來得低，你也因為我是你印象裡最了解你的人——」

 

「你以為我沒有試著想要了解喜歡你的理由嗎？」打斷他的Steve聽起來竟還帶著笑意，「Bucky，有一段時間我每天都在想，但後來我終於理解到荒謬之處，去想為什麼喜歡你這件事本身就是錯誤，我知道你無法接受，可是我沒有其他的要求，我只是希望當我要分享關於我所愛之人的事時，我不想說謊。」

 

「那你喜歡我這件事可以結束了。」森林裡鳥鳴聲非常悅耳，但是聽在他耳裡只有煩躁，所有事情都亂了套，他甚至後悔當時沒有立刻告訴Steve有關Peggy是多麼關心他的事，「與其把情感寄託在一個不會回應你的人，Rogers，你值得更好的人。」

 

「我告訴過Peggy。」

 

像是被人打了一記悶棍的James Barnes轉過頭瞪著身後的金髮男人，「⋯⋯你可以告訴她完全是一場誤會。」

 

「她問我為什麼要趕著去Hydra的基地送死，我說⋯⋯」金髮男人平靜地道：「⋯⋯我為了追隨我所愛之人踏上戰場，現在明知道他所在之處，我坐不到等到贏了這場仗以後才去對著他的墳墓懺悔，她知道，Buck，她知道我愛你。」

 

「你還是得告訴她那是一場誤會。」頭也不回地往通往公路的草坪上走去，他近乎是用喃喃自語的口氣道：「⋯⋯你得告訴她。」

 

「Bucky，我不會再和你談論這件事，我知道你不能接受。」

 

「我不只是不能接受而已，Steve，我希望這件事情停止。」他用他所能想到最嚴厲的口吻開口，「如果你還希望我們能夠做朋友，Steve，停止吧⋯⋯」

 

當他們到達與其他人會合之處，他讓Steve自己去解釋Lauren為何還得和他們待在一起，自己則是走到車後和Falsworth研究這附近有沒有可能有其他城鎮，他解釋著Steve對於撤離的推論，但刻意忽視重新走到他身邊的美國隊長。

 

「最壞的打算當然是帶她到目的地，要是戰略科學儲備部有一定程度營地，我們可能可以冒著被Phillips將軍痛罵一頓或是軍事處分的情況下把她安置在那裡。」Falsworth無奈地解釋，「但是如果像你所說往東南方去真的風險太大，戰略科學儲備部是現在德國境內唯一的盟軍，而且我們還是潛入，雖然不能說百分之百沒有人知道我們進到德國境內了，但是如果做了任何會讓我們行蹤曝光的舉動，牽連甚廣。」

 

「但我們放下她，她就是死路一條。」Steve Rogers看向他，但他知道對方看的是他抱著的女孩，他告訴自己無需過度解讀，「我願意承受Phillips將軍的怒火和軍法處分，先出發到目的地吧，我們已經耽擱一些時間了。」

 

女孩第一次露出笑顏，是當天下午他們踏上目的地外圍的森林時，林間的景色讓她緊張的神情鬆動不少；相較於她的放鬆，咆哮特攻隊卻格外地戒備，目的地是林間的一個城堡，城堡東南側大概有二十戶左右的房屋，過去這座城堡屬於Zemo男爵的房產，而據多年前的情資顯示，男爵將城堡捐給了Schmidt作為科學研究據點， 據信在那之後城堡被改建為Hydra基地。

 

女孩在他們抵達的同時交給了戰略科學儲備部前來協助譯碼的德裔士官，她明顯不想和James Barnes分開，但是在對方以母語安撫之下她平靜了許多。

 

「她想要知道你的名字，中士，她說你救了她。」

 

「⋯⋯就告訴她是美國隊長救了她吧，美國隊長和他的咆哮特攻隊。」捨不得地吻了下這個與他們共度三天兩夜的孩子，James Barnes撫過她的臉頰，「希望她能和她的家人團聚，可以確保她的安危無虞嗎？」

 

Jones比了比他和Dernier還有Morita，「我們會到另一處去設立砲擊的據點，Bucky，她和其他人員會跟著我們撤過去。」

 

在他們離去以後，James Barnes轉頭跟上Steve深入戒備森嚴的Zemo城堡，過去他們拿下許多Hydra工廠製作的武器，在這座城堡的Hydra士兵身上以最強大的威力呈現，當Steve隻身更深入城堡內部的那瞬間他一度想要提醒他注意安危，卻在下一刻失去他的蹤影。

 

當最後戰略科學儲備部的轟炸機自義大利越過阿爾卑斯山前來轟炸地底沉睡的機器巨人時，仍留在城堡裡打算用Hydra的儀器鎖定巨人位置的Steve卻還未順利從城堡中離開。

 

James Barnes不由得想起他對Steve說的最後一句話是要他停止對自己的感情⋯⋯

 

他無法對Steve的感情有一絲一毫的喜悅。

 

但他捫心自問過，如果他們根本打不贏這場仗，又或者他們活不到戰爭勝利的那一日，他寧願自己像現在這樣違背自己的心意死去，還是希望至少讓Steve知道，他們彼此的情感其實並無二致？

 

「Barnes，你可能要做好Rogers沒從裡面——」

 

「——他逃出來了！」打斷Falsworth的同時他知道自己其實沒有把握，但他希望Steve逃出來了，救出戰俘又摧毀地底那座駭人的巨型機器人，Steve Rogers應該要活著接受英雄式的歡呼，「他逃出來了⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

迎上Falsworth、Dugan和Bucky的時候，他還可以聞到自己頭髮的焦味，但不知道從何而來的巨型機器人至少不會再造成盟軍的損傷，雖然沒抓到Zola和Schmidt也不算沒有收獲。 

 

Bucky正在笑，雖然知道那是為了他順利從城堡中逃出而高興，他還是忍不住多看了幾眼。

 

「高興點！」Dugan托著方才才被就下來沒有多久的Falsworth，「我們馬上就要回倫敦準備D-Day了，我們也許可以加入空降部隊，作為傘兵，我們都靠你教導了！」

 

「我會盡我所能⋯⋯」Falsworth有些有氣無力，「⋯⋯Zola恐怖的設備真叫人吃不消，他們那些瘋狂的想法真應該被摧毀，洗腦我成為訓練有素的殺手，我無法想像親手殺死任何一個無辜的人，那絕對會把我逼瘋的⋯⋯」

 

等到Dugan和Falsworth走得更往前以後，他看了一眼落在後頭的Bucky，知道他承諾過不會再提，但他還是忍不住走到了Bucky跟前，「⋯⋯我用長程無線電和總部聯絡過了，Lauren會和其他戰略科學儲備部的人員撤退回義大利。」

 

Bucky先伸出手碰了一下他臉上遭遇攻擊留下的傷痕才回道：「那就太好了。」

 

抓住了Bucky的手，對方沒有掙扎，臉上的神情也沒有什麼改變，遲疑片刻後，他還是輕輕放開了對方，「⋯⋯我無法停止，Bucky，這件事我想我做不到。」

 

Bucky沒有回應，只是提起腳步跟上了前頭的Dugan和Falsworth。

 

「回到倫敦以後，如果你想要改派任務，我可以親自和Phillips說——」

 

「——我會留下來。」側過身看了他一眼，Bucky像是怕他沒聽清楚似地又重複了一次，「我會留下來，留在咆哮特攻隊，和你一起。」

 

想要再次讓Bucky知道他並不是想要給Bucky任何的負擔，這份心意，對他而言本來一直是個沒有打算公諸於世的祕密，「我知道你不能接受——」

 

「——回到倫敦，Steve⋯⋯」打斷他的Bucky用近乎是稀鬆平常的口吻掛著微笑開口：「回到倫敦以後，我們借個收音機，找個地方，我教你跳舞吧？」

 

以為自己聽錯的Steve蹙起眉，「⋯⋯要是踩到你的腳呢？」

 

「那你只好勤於練習了。」走在他前方的Bucky停下腳步，側過頭看向他，「現在想起來那天在港口嘉年華，我也和你跳過一支舞⋯⋯」

 

身後漫天火光映在Bucky藍綠色的眼底，Steve望著他勾起的嘴角，卻無法確定那抹笑意是真的還是出於自己的想像。


	8. Steve Rogers

Bucky跟著他進到那間被突擊隊戲稱是為了禮遇隊長而讓給他的主臥房，床上有積灰，而房間裡寬廣的起居空間讓對方看得目不轉睛，就算Barnes家在布魯克林的房子也沒有這間主臥室大，Steve很快注意到Bucky彎下腰檢視著他夜裡入睡的位置，那張華麗的四角柱大床——旁邊的地毯上。

 

「你睡在地上？」Bucky撿起地上的枕頭，和旁邊疊好在一旁的薄被，「地上？」

 

Steve輕聲解釋：「那張床有些大，而且，我不大習慣太軟的床。」盯著抱著枕頭的Bucky，美國隊長忽然有些不自在地拉了拉自己的衣領。

 

「你怎麼了？」注意到他不自在的Bucky挑起一邊眉，「Steve？」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」他感覺到一股熱潮從頸項一路蔓延到他的臉頰，他怎麼能說出口，光是Bucky抱著枕頭的模樣就讓他心旌搖曳。嘆了一口氣後，他伸手取走對方懷裡的枕頭，「當初我就說我們可以所有人睡這間主臥房，這裡一個人睡太大了。」

 

「這麼漂亮的房間你還想找五個大老粗陪你睡？」聞言笑了的Bucky把懷裡的薄被放到床上去，「打完仗以後你也找不到這麼豪華的宅邸住，珍惜睡在這裡的時光吧。」停下說話的褐髮男人環顧了一下房內，「⋯⋯其實也很難說，也許美國會為了感謝殲滅Hydra的美國隊長，送給他一棟像城堡一樣的豪華住宅。」

 

「給一個軍人？」被逗笑的Steve搖了搖頭，「怎麼可能。」

 

「你不只是一個軍人。」笑著解釋的褐髮男人望向他，「你是該死的美國隊長、超級士兵，你以後會當上五星上將——」

 

「——超級士兵也還是一個普通軍人。」對五星上將沒有興趣的Steve輕聲回答，「我不打算繼續軍旅生活，我想和你在一起，Bucky。」

 

忽然垂下視線的褐髮男人好像對地毯的花樣感興趣了起來，「⋯⋯你總是把握機會提起。」

 

 

他們剛才氣氛很好，Steve回想幾分鐘前他們在廳裡的熱吻，他不知道該怎麼告訴Bucky，他喜歡那個吻、喜歡他們親密無間的感覺，而Bucky現在站在這裡，他的臥室，Steve一直覺得自己不傻，而對著他最愛的人——他最想要的人，「今天只有我們兩個人。」

 

「⋯⋯青少年的說法，Steve。」笑著靠近他的Bucky眼底閃爍著某種Steve從未見過的情緒，那毫無疑問的是開心，但那種開心像是一層糖衣，包裹著猶豫不決，「但的確，我們在作戰呢⋯⋯機會難得，不是嗎？」

 

Steve決定將這句話當成Bucky允許他更進一步的舉動，他微微傾身向前——

 

——Bucky的回應是側過身配合地和他相吻，Steve嚥了口唾液，他的身體前所未有地緊繃，絕對比他被金髮美女強吻的時候緊繃，當Bucky的手貼上他的臉頰時，他忍不住偏過頭靠上，他不知道所有親密關係是否皆然，彼此能在第一時間察覺真正的渴望，只透過一點點碰觸。

 

「姑且讓我們試試看這張床，在華麗之餘，是不是也一樣舒服好了⋯⋯」

 

 

Bucky的話語剛完，Steve就忍不住拉著他到床上，Bucky臉上又浮現了方才那抹神情，Steve伸出手，忍不住碰了碰他因為笑而皺起的眼角紋路，「⋯⋯Bucky，你在笑，但是你的眼裡滿滿的都是擔心，你不需要⋯⋯」擔心他們會不會為了這短短一夜歡愉付出代價，倘若有代價，Steve會毫不猶豫一肩扛起。

 

「我沒有辦法不擔心，Steve，我在毀掉美軍的希望，我正在讓你從萬眾矚目的英雄，變成過街喊打的雞｜姦犯，我沒有辦法⋯⋯」

 

「你不需要為此擔心，名聲是隨重生計畫而來，我卻最不在意的東西。」解開Bucky的白襯衫，他暴露在墨綠色圓領衫外頭的頸項肌膚，泛起一陣淺淺的疙瘩，「感謝上帝，重生計畫給我最好的禮物，是能讓我追隨你踏上戰場。」他將手停在Bucky的肩窩，接下來他應該要脫去對方的圓領衫，但他真的不知道怎麼做，「讓我能和你在這裡⋯⋯」

 

Bucky笑了，而那雙眼像是能夠讀心一般，他邊說著話，下一刻就扯過腰間的衣襬，將圓領衫拉高從頭上褪去，「讓Phillips聽見你感謝他們的重生計畫讓你能在倫敦和我打上一砲，他肯定會先殺了你再殺了我——」

 

Steve深吸了一口氣，他清楚地聽見自己呼吸聲變得有多濃厚，這一區配給電源的時段已經過去了，周圍一片漆黑，而映在Bucky身上的是初夏的月光，將近盈滿的月，掛在他肩後那扇窗的頂端。

 

「你看得⋯⋯有四倍清楚了嗎？」Bucky的聲音聽起來格外慵懶，而Steve喜歡他這種語氣。

 

「非常清楚。」他能清楚看見Bucky修長勻稱的上半身，微微浮起的鎖骨，平滑的胸口，以及——肋骨上的傷疤——不見了？「你小時候騎單車的傷口⋯⋯」

 

被這樣一問的Bucky垂首，在自己的左腹上看了片刻，「是啊⋯⋯去哪了？」

 

將手貼上對方左腰側的Steve也跟著Bucky的視線在尋找那處舊傷口，Steve絕對不會記錯那道傷口的位置，因為那是Bucky為了護著他到最後一刻結果被單車車頭撞出的傷口，當時Bucky血流如注，他一度以為他要失去Bucky。

 

Bucky忽然抓住他的手，低聲抱怨：「有點癢，隊長。」

 

「⋯⋯抱歉。」下意識就道歉的他將手收了回去，但下一刻又被Bucky抓住，Bucky把他的手按在左胸口，Steve立刻能感覺到Bucky加速的心跳，他抬起頭，對上Bucky的視線，那雙眼此時有些艱難地擠出了微笑，「你很緊張。」

 

「當然緊張，這是⋯⋯」Bucky的聲音頓了頓，「⋯⋯你要，我真的說不出口但⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky的手微微探向他的雙腿之間，「你知道我們要⋯⋯」

 

「Bucky我雖然是處男，但我不是傻子。」重要部位在Bucky的碰觸下誠實地起了反應，「我想要你，Buck，如果你願意的話——」

 

「我當然願意，Steve。」Bucky試著加深了自己的微笑，「這世上，也許，我唯一願意的人就是你⋯⋯」

 

 

Steve感受到Bucky的手在解開他的皮帶，「只能對我⋯⋯Bucky，沒有什麼也許，你是⋯⋯我知道這樣會讓我聽起來像個渾球，但是Bucky——」求求你，只屬於我、成為我的人， Steve在心底大吼，話到了嘴邊，卻變成懇求，「——請你再也不要喜歡我以外的人。」

 

Bucky聞言笑咧了嘴，「你本來就是個渾球。」低頭伸手解開他的鈕扣，褐髮男人額前垂下的髮遮住了眉沿，「但我答應你，Steve，此後我只會喜歡你一個人⋯⋯永遠只愛你一個人⋯⋯永遠屬於你，直到最後。」

 

這句承諾給足了Steve勇氣，他雙肘向後一撐，挺起了上半身，極具壓迫地靠近Bucky，本來跨坐在他腰腹的Bucky因為他起身的動作以及他忽然增大的動作，帶著點畏懼地往後退了一些，而他沒打算讓Bucky拉開他們之間的縫隙。

 

Steve伸手攬住Bucky的後腦勺，大動作地吻住了他，另一手則是掙脫著褪下被Bucky脫到一半的衣物，他的額與鼻尖因為吻與Bucky的相互磨蹭，下半身的長褲被Bucky褪至大腿，而腿間興奮的柱體隔著薄薄一層內褲抵著Bucky的臀緣。

 

Bucky被動地承受著他的吻，捲翹的眼簾微微顫動著，Steve不知道怎麼描述，他只覺得眼前的景象美不勝收，如果能給他炭筆，他立刻就想畫下來。

 

Steve將手探入Bucky的褲頭，稍嫌粗魯地扯開他的皮帶頭，但他旋即注意到Bucky的肩膀微微一縮，像是想起什麼的Steve立刻收斂他的動作——他方才在想什麼？Bucky當過數個月的戰俘，最不需要的就是他這些多餘的威風——於是他緩緩取下Bucky的皮帶，以更溫柔的動作脫下Bucky的長褲。

 

當褐髮男人為了方便讓他脫下長褲而翻身在下時，他忍不住在對方背部頸椎和肩線的交會處烙下親吻，這是他第一次吻上Bucky除了唇瓣以外的部位⋯⋯好吧，小時候誰沒親過青梅竹馬的臉頰？但這種充滿情慾與索求的吻，絕對是第一次。

 

史蒂夫扯下自己的長褲，伸手到褲子口袋裡掏出裝了凡士林的小鐵盒。

 

接著他翻身覆上巴奇的背，低頭在對方耳邊低道：「我會……盡可能潤滑……」

 

巴奇將埋在枕間的臉埋得更深了些，只留了紅著的耳根給他看，「你最好要，不然我事後會揍你一頓……」他的手指埋入巴奇體內的時候，巴奇發出了一陣讓史蒂夫不知所措的呻吟聲，「……老天Roger……羅杰斯……」

 

他不知道該停下還是該繼續，但當他猶豫時，他手上動作自然就停下來了。

 

「拜託你做點什麼……別停在那裡！」

 

巴奇的抱怨讓他重新繼續試著讓更多手指探入緊窒的甬道，而史蒂夫確信他的動作換來巴奇更多細碎的呻吟，他不由得笑了，但為了掩飾他的壞心眼，他側過一邊低下頭吻了對方的肩頭，讓隨著他的輕笑逸出的氣息，散落在對方冒出薄汗的肌膚上。

 

「你不知道……」巴奇帶著一點哭音的腔調讓史蒂夫又愛又憐地再次吻上對方的頸肩交會處，「……那感覺真的很奇怪，從來沒有東西進去……」

 

「體溫計？」提醒對方的史蒂夫注意到對方為此一僵。

 

史蒂夫感覺有些動怒的巴奇稍稍收緊了入口的肌肉，「……你太客氣了，體溫計怎麼跟你的手指比……」

 

慢慢撤出手指的史蒂夫安撫地揉了揉入口處的皺摺，再次湊在巴奇的耳邊道：「的確，體溫計是有點小巫見大巫了……」他試著稍稍用柱體的頂端試探性地碰觸入口處，而巴奇肌膚表面泛起的戰慄讓史蒂夫清楚地知道巴奇有多緊張，「放輕鬆……」

 

「說得容易……」巴奇嘆了口氣，接著微微地抬高了他的臀部，讓覆在他身上的史蒂夫能夠更容易地挺進他的體內，就當史蒂夫一寸一寸將柱體推入巴奇體內時，巴奇的嗚咽聲就更為明顯，那讓史蒂夫又忍不住停下，「……你為什麼又停下？」

 

「巴奇，你聽見你自己了嗎？」史蒂夫喟道，「我沒辦法……」

 

「我該死的沒有在哭……」巴奇的聲音隔著枕頭悶悶地傳了出來，「……你沒想過喜極而泣的可能性？」

 

史蒂夫猜想他永遠無法知道巴奇此刻真正的想法，他能做的就是盡量溫柔地對待身下的男人，讓巴奇的不適減到最低，而當他完全進到巴奇體內的時候，巴奇全程一直握拳的雙手終於緩緩鬆開，「……我愛你，巴奇，你不知道你看起來有多漂亮……」他句句屬實，巴奇拱起的背上滑下了幾滴汗珠到腰窩，與他的挺入緩緩擺動的腰臀線條修長結實。

 

史蒂夫能感覺巴奇身後入口隨著律動逐漸柔軟，稍稍退後讓他的陰莖退出巴奇體內，再將全程都背對著他的褐髮男人翻回正面再進入。

 

一見巴奇泛紅還帶淚光的眼角讓史蒂夫幾乎即刻就湊上去，以碎吻安撫，「巴奇……老天……我愛你……」

 

「你最好……值得我……」褐髮男人抬高了下頷找上他的唇，邊吻邊咬了他的唇角幾口，「被你這樣壓著折騰……你得至少是個民族英雄、拯救世界……」

 

被巴奇的語氣逗樂的史蒂夫伸手攏了攏巴奇汗濕在額際的瀏海，低頭吻了他的額央，「我不會讓你失望的，我保證……巴奇，你會以我為傲。」

 

***

 

 

當Bucky累得沉沉在他懷裡睡去時，Steve想起剛才Bucky身上的傷疤不翼而飛的事，就著白日漸明的光線他正想仔細檢查一番。

 

而這時樓下傳來大門開了又關上的聲音，一陣倉促的腳步聲飛奔而來，Steve在能夠反應過來以前，那腳步聲就已經到他的門邊，變成飛快的幾下敲門聲，敲門聲都還沒停息，下一刻他的房門就應聲而開：「隊長，要準備登艇——」

 

Steve看了一眼來人，了解地點了點頭，接著伸出手指覆在唇上，示意對方別吵醒了Bucky。


	9. Maria Collins Carbonell

初夏的倫敦傍晚正是最舒服的時刻，除了空襲警報頻率逐日升高之外，他會說他是喜歡這裡的，他的最愛仍是布魯克林，但當他沿著舊石子鋪出的步道看著眼前這座古老的城市一再地從砲轟中升起，米字旗雖然邊圈焦黑卻仍在空中飛舞，他很難不喜歡倫敦。

 

咆哮特攻隊被安排在MI6和戰略科學儲備部鄰近的樓房，據說借給他們的這座四層樓高的公寓是倫敦一戶富人的家，而這戶人家已經遠颺至大西洋彼端投靠朋友去了，他們既是借住，當然不會擅動別人屋內的擺設，除了徵用餐廳那張長餐桌做戰略討論別無其他。

 

誰都說不準夜裡會不會有空襲，軸心國知道他們有個作戰計劃，彼此軍情的攔截已經演變成為解碼的角力，D-Day當然為德國所知，但詳細內容就連咆哮特攻隊都不清楚，Dugan與Falsworth受到邀請去訓練參與D-Day的士兵，已經有三、四天看不到蹤影，至於Morita、Jones、Dernier則是都前去砲兵部隊做支援。

 

Steve Rogers，美國隊長，會隨著搶灘的盟軍一起登陸，他沒有問詳情，只知道Steve應該是跟著第四步兵師及第九十步兵師，至於確切的灘頭則仍有變數。

 

他原先一直不知道自己會被分配到什麼工作，前兩日他雖然每天一早準時抵達戰略科學儲備部，但是Phillips上校只叫他去對著Hydra勢力範圍的地圖，美其名是確認情資無誤，事實上他只是發呆了兩日。

 

今天Peggy Carter才告訴他，作為咆哮特攻隊的副指揮官，他的職責是留守倫敦，「戰爭什麼事情都有可能會發生，作為了解Hydra任務的副指揮官，倘若Steve的部隊出了什麼事，你就會成為最重要的資產，Barnes中士，你必須肩負起這個使命。」

 

他該死的才不想接替什麼Steve Rogers的使命，Steve會好好地活下來。

 

「我當然也是這樣想，但是Barnes，無論你喜不喜歡，這是你的任務。」

 

Peggy Carter一如前一次與他對談那般嚴肅，他時常望著Peggy想起Steve提及Peggy知情的那段話，他沒有勇氣在她穿梭於各單位中確認任務時還拿無聊的事叨擾她，儘管他想替Steve說過的話作出解釋，但信任Steve遠多於他的Peggy Carter想也知道不會採信他。

 

「倘若你真的這麼閒空，何不回去保養你的裝備？」Phillips對他坐在那裡，就能讓情報單位的女性員工對他頻送秋波的景象相當生厭，「如果你已經可以理解你在這場軍事行動裡的角色的話。」

 

 

於是他回到綠園旁的住處，無趣到用他的袖口擦拭起Carbonell家的門牌。

 

德軍的轟炸沒有放過白金漢宮，白金漢宮旁的綠園也是，就算曾經綠蔭扶疏，前兩年倫敦大空襲已經毀去它一半的園區，Carbonell家的房屋雖然免於被砲火直接命中，這座深灰與米白相間的磚房也被熏成半邊焦黑。

 

那塊門牌經過幾下擦拭終於又看得出原本金亮的本色。

 

 

「我聽說你的任務了。」後頭傳來Steve的聲音，轉過頭，對方身穿一身軍裝，手裡拿著一件不符季節軍綠色厚呢外套，「⋯⋯想要談談嗎？」

 

「不太想。」Peggy Carter警告他別把和Steve在任務中討價還價的那套搬出來，反攻德國的大君主作戰雖然重要，但是咆哮特攻隊的任務是拿下Hydra，他只能待命的任務也已經定案，「你今天不用參與作戰會議？」

 

「左右就是這幾日行動，有可能是後天或者是之後的任何一天。」走到他身邊的Steve挑了挑眉，「我沒能爭取到第一波搶灘，據說還會比戰地記者晚到，所以⋯⋯我想會議沒我的事了，到時候我所能做的就是保護我鄰近的弟兄們。」

 

開門走進屋內的Steve把外套掛上門口的櫻桃木製衣架，轉身上樓，在他後頭進來的James Barnes仰首望著他在夕暮中走上樓的身影，在歌舞表演之後，這不知是Steve第幾次淪為宣傳工具？只是想要報效國家並不足夠。

 

 

把自己身上的藍夾克也掛上了衣架，他抱著手裡從補給處拿到的食物，走到地下室的廚房。

 

以為這天應該和兩天前一樣會是他一個人留守的局面，他只向補給處報了自己的名字拿了一顆蘋果和幾個罐頭，在遊手好閒一日以後他也只想隨意弄熱罐頭裹腹，但既然Steve也在，兩個人無論如何至少要能坐下來吃一頓飯才顯得恰當。

 

這時Carbonell家華麗的餐具顯得格外諷刺，雖然有這些精美的銀製餐具，但是只能裝茄汁豆子。

 

充滿歉意地向沒其他人的廚房致意一聲後，James Barnes打開了本來封起的櫥櫃，英軍接管時應當曾把大部份的食糧帶走，裡頭現在只有幾個積灰的罐頭，其中有一個形狀特別怪異。

 

取出細扁罐頭的他皺起眉，「鵝肝醬⋯⋯」但他手邊能搭配鵝肝醬的只有口糧。

 

最後他削去蘋果皮，切了幾塊蘋果疊在口糧上，並在兩者之間奢侈地抹上鵝肝醬來黏著，茄汁豆子煮熱以後被他倒進了銀製深盤中，他在Carbonell家的陽台摘了兩片還沒乾枯的薄荷葉意思意思地丟在豆子上做裝飾，少得可憐的奶油和蛋加上大量麵粉攪和成了麵糊，他勉為其難地煎了兩塊薄餅。

 

這頓食物可說是他在參戰以後看過最為豐盛的一餐，他過去和Steve在布魯克林吃過更寒酸的食物，所幸戰時只要身為軍事人員的一份子，就沒有理由餓肚子，只是吃不好也吃不飽罷了。

 

走上樓，Steve就在一樓的大廳裡，蹲在那台收音機前不知道在搗鼓什麼。

 

「我準備了晚餐，如果你想吃的話。」

 

專心調整收音機的Steve全然沒注意到他，一聽見他的聲音雙肩還抖了一下，「——當然，我馬上就過來。」

 

 

這天就像在布魯克林時一樣，除了他們現在坐在比他們租屋還要寬敞的餐廳裡。

 

餐廳的長桌被搬至牆邊，方便對著牆上的各式軍情訊息討論，於是他們就將地清出長桌的一角用餐，夜色蔓延的同時他點亮了桌上的煤油燈，燈火管制加上倫敦的供電也時有時無，Carbonell家天花板上掛著的水晶吊燈是派不上用場了。

 

這頓晚餐異常的沉默，畢竟他的一整天是對著咆哮特攻隊早就看過無數次的地圖度過的，而Steve一整天對著不是把他當成吉祥物就是把他當成電影明星的星級將領度過，兩者皆貧乏得毫無作為談天話題的價值。

 

終於注意到食物細節的Steve在燈火下檢視著淺棕色的抹醬，「這是⋯⋯？」

 

「鵝肝醬，感謝Carbonell家。」他張嘴把自己前頭那幾塊吃下。

 

「⋯⋯這種時候你還是能弄出三道菜，Bucky，什麼都難不倒你。」

 

「要我說的話比幾年前好多了。」他們不是沒有窮過，三道菜或是一顆蘋果，一天總是要過，「如果任務左右就是這幾日，你每餐都該吃得好一點。」

 

 

「⋯⋯我們這一區配電時間，應該會從八點開始。」他看向Steve邊說話邊切著薄餅的動作，由於沒有糖，那塊餅除了奶油的鹹味之外什麼味道也沒有，只擔心食物味道的他並沒有在意Steve說話的內容，「八點到十點這一帶至少還有三、四個會議，所以會有供電。」

 

他自己是覺得這三道菜都糟透了，早知道他會多要幾顆雞蛋，「⋯⋯是嗎？」

 

Steve忽然喊了他一聲，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

他終於從自己的思緒裡回過神來，「你剛才⋯⋯說供電？」

 

「Carbonell家的收音機沒有壞。」Steve聽起來很猶豫，燈光下的臉色看起來也異常的蒼白，「所以我想⋯⋯也許我們可以⋯⋯跳支舞？」

 

想起自己在巴伐利亞做出的提議，他沒有異議地點了點頭，「⋯⋯好啊。」

 

藍夾克之下他套著一件白色襯衫，襯衫之下是他的陸軍圓領衫，這樣的裝扮是避免脫下夾克以後看起來不夠正式，不過他想白襯衫用來跳舞也算剛好。

 

若是沒有戰爭，他們沒有參戰，承平時代他們兩人絕不會在這種富麗堂皇的地方跳舞。

 

Steve試著打開收音機，儘管BBC播音正常，倫敦地區的頻道也仍有運作，但是要找到一台播送適合跳舞的電台並不容易，而當一首緩慢的情歌從音響流瀉而出時，Steve卻還在試著想要轉台。

 

看不下去的他走過去把頻道往回調了一些，「這首就挺好的。」

 

不知所措站起身的Steve望著他，這下讓他真的覺得自己看見了當年的那個小傢伙。

 

Steve試著解釋，「⋯⋯港口，那次放的是快一點的歌⋯⋯」

 

「慢歌一樣可以。」港口嘉年華會放得多半是適合方塊舞一般輕快的音樂，那時候他拉著Steve只是不想看他一個落單站在人群外頭，「⋯⋯現在多的是想和你跳舞的人，Steve。」

 

「我只想和一個人跳。」有些拘謹地Steve斂起了那抹緊張的笑，「⋯⋯Bucky。」

 

「謝了，這件事你已經說過了，我還沒那麼健忘。」看了一下Steve，他伸出手想著要怎麼做才不會讓他們彼此更尷尬，最後乾脆讓Steve攬過他的腰，他則是攀上對方的肩膀，雙方的視線完全落在彼此身後。

 

「⋯⋯以前你也會和她這樣跳舞。」Steve有些悶地開口，「在她還在的時候。」

 

「她教會我跳舞。」他對領舞一向還算有信心，但這其實根本稱不上跳舞，不過就是隨著音樂輕柔地晃動，「她很有先見之明，知道先教會我以後我就能教你了。」

 

「如果⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯如果⋯⋯你⋯⋯」他看不見Steve，只能從他猶豫不決的語氣猜測他大概很緊張，上次聽見Steve Rogers結巴像是上輩子的事了。

 

知道追問結巴的人要說什麼不大道德，但他仍舊不懷好意地追問：「⋯⋯如果我什麼？」

 

他的追問像是給足了Steve勇氣，「你知道這世上沒有人比我更像她。」

 

「我聽說你長得像Joe。」還以為Steve要說什麼，微微向後仰端倪了一下金髮碧眼一臉正經嚴肅的男人，「當作是為了我，笑一下。」

 

聞言，Steve的嘴角勉為其難地往上揚了些許。

 

「笑起來比較像她。」將本來攀在肩上的手覆上Steve的雙頰左右來回移動了幾下，「Steve Rogers，你知道⋯⋯一直以來我從來沒有想過你會喜歡像我這樣的人，男人是一回事，我們一起長大是一回事、你是美國隊長又是另外一回事，全部加起來就是一團亂，你聽見了嗎？」

 

「我不在乎。」那雙淺藍色的眼睛在昏暗的燈光下熠熠生輝，「Bucky⋯⋯我不在乎。」

 

「我該死地在乎。」如果他不顧一切吻了眼前這個人，他確信此生自己都不會願意放開他，這不是無以名狀的感情，一直都是愛，他愛Steve Rogers，「我該死地在乎⋯⋯你知道嗎？Steve，我知道你有多想要你現在所有的一切，我不能夠看你眼睜睜地毀掉它。」

 

「嘿⋯⋯」輕聲垂下頭的金髮男人將雙手覆上他的，「誰說你會毀掉它？倘若有人因此反對我，那就讓他們反對，如果他們要我脫下星條旗放下盾牌，那就丟下它們，我不在乎，那些代價不值一提，找個沒有人認識我們的地方，我只想要找個安靜的地方——」

 

「——養條狗，因為你不會過敏了，我還記得——」替他把話說完，側過頭想把手鬆開的瞬間，Steve卻先一步靠近他，很快但準確地吻住他的雙唇，和他預想四唇相疊蜻蜓點水的吻不同，Steve稍稍撬開他的牙關甚至是帶點侵略意味地攫住了他的舌葉。

 

電台換了新的節目，背景裡頭的主持人低沉的嗓音在描述倫敦的歷史。

 

當Steve終於肯放開他的時候，他望著那雙從頭到尾都沒有移開視線的藍眼睛，「⋯⋯我沒預期會發生這種事⋯⋯你⋯⋯我應該要感謝Lorraine小姐嗎？」

 

瞬間皺起眉的美國隊長忽然像是被咬掉舌頭一樣：「⋯⋯你那時候人不是⋯⋯」

 

「我有耳朵能聽別人轉述，有很多軍情處的小姐會和我談論關於美國隊長的事情，這可能是和你一起在宣傳電影中登場的好處。」笑瞇著眼看向一臉窘迫的金髮男人，「我聽說她吻你的時候Peggy走了過來，後來Peggy不是對你開了好幾槍？」

 

「那是誤會，我可以和你解釋，Peggy——」

 

沒打算聽他解釋，James Barnes握住他的領結，把他再次拉近好吻住對方，他的手勁很強但吻得很輕，這不像是在吻他任何一位女朋友，她們是嬌貴的花朵需要呵護。

 

他只想像狂風暴雨一般吻著眼前這個男人，他可以弄亂他梳得一絲不苟的金髮、可以扯住他的衣領、可以在吻和喘息之間咬破他的嘴唇，他會受點小傷，但會更瘋狂。

 

「好⋯⋯Steve Rogers⋯⋯關於沒有人認識的地方和很小的代價以及你口中的那棟房子還有那隻狗⋯⋯算上我一份⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

六月六日那天他全程坐在Peggy Carter的座位旁，即使他不負責任何通訊事宜。

 

Steve Rogers跟著的步兵師抵達的猶他海灘沒有遇上預期中難纏的守軍，但不遠處的奧馬哈卻是截然不同的光景，當死傷數字節節升高時，他看見負責記錄死者姓名的通訊員露出泫然欲泣的神情，從沒有人說過戰爭容易，而活著經歷這一切就像是活生生見證地獄。

 

對於為國家奉獻，他沒有資格做得比任何一位戰死在灘頭的士兵更少。

 

他該在那裡⋯⋯他終於理解了Steve在紐約看著他離去的感受。

 

Howard Stark這時匆匆從入口處走來，穿過成排的電報機與座位，筆直朝他走來。

 

他們上次見面時雖然情勢緊張，Howard的態度仍堪稱自在；不知道是否因為大君主行動的緣故，現在眼前的Howard Stark蹙緊眉頭，臉色比起白紙好不了多少。

 

「Bucky，我需要你幫我一個忙。」

 

「沒問題，怎麼了？」如果能讓這位百萬富翁如此慎重地開口，他可以想像事態嚴重。

 

「我有一位朋友，他的女兒人在地中海，他願意付出一切代價把她帶回來，你是我能想到最好的人選，Bucky。」Howard Stark低聲解釋，「她不應該在那裡的，但是她年紀很小，也許是有人帶她過去或是⋯⋯總之⋯⋯你能夠幫我這個忙嗎？」

 

「咆哮特攻隊會在十五日自馬賽出發前往希臘，我想我們可以幫上忙，你的道具救過我們無數次⋯⋯但Howard，你得要給我更多訊息，不然我們無法——」

 

「Phillips不會答應為了一個平民動用整個咆哮特攻隊，兄弟⋯⋯我可以和你在納米亞的Hydra據點會合，這件事上我需要你的能力⋯⋯」

 

無奈地嘆了口氣，James站起身，「我欠你不止一條命，Howard，你要我做什麼都可以。」

 

「她叫Maria Collins Carbonell——」

 

「——那個Carbonell？綠園旁邊Carbonell宅邸的Carbonell？」

 

 

Howard點頭，「她應該和家人回去紐約才對，他們是當地的望族，綠園那裡是他們的一處房產⋯⋯你無法想像十三歲的女孩能給人招惹多少麻煩⋯⋯」

 

笑著攬過對方的肩頭，他語帶安慰地道：「⋯⋯說句公道話，Howard，我想這和家境富裕有比較大的關係。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve一開始不肯讓他跟著Howard離開，Hydra位於地中海的潛艇據點還等著他們，更別提這項Howard私自委託的任務會將他自咆哮特攻隊的行列中帶走至少十日以上，Steve直白地告訴Howard，他們並不是Howard Stark的私人部隊，Stark和美軍有簽約，但他無權要求咆哮特攻隊的成員為他做事。

 

但他執意要去，「Steve，Howard為我們做的遠比他簽約時答應美軍的來得多。」

 

Steve把他帶到一間無人房間和他爭辯，「⋯⋯Bucky我之前說過我無法讓你離開我的身邊並不是誇大⋯⋯」

 

「我和Howard一起，他是合格駕駛還有台飛機，而且他給你了那個盾牌，天知道他還有什麼神奇的東西，我不擔心，所以你也不該擔心。」偏首望著窗外他們剛剛摧毀的坦克基地，「聽著⋯⋯Howard不是個容易緊張的人，如果他那麼擔心這位富家千金的下落，代表情況必然很緊急，我們欠他一條命——我欠他一條命，如果他不答應帶你飛越Hydra的防線，我早就死在那裡，或者變成我們在巴伐利亞看到的那些被改造成人不像人的怪物。」

 

 

Steve Rogers一絲不苟的髮型因為摘下頭盔而有些走樣。

 

 

六月中旬的希臘有著漸趨毒辣的陽光，如果不是在戰爭，他們現在的確在世上數一數二美麗的地方，只可惜德軍的勢力遍佈在希臘國內各地，蘇聯雖然從羅馬尼亞進入，但戰事收到的成效不高。

 

 

「她在某個島上『作客』，我們過去這個島上，Howard出面，我在船上斷後，一點都不困難。」解釋他和Howard的計劃，但James Barnes巧妙地避開了特定的內容，譬如絕口不提上頭可能會有Schmidt或者是其他Hydra的科學家，因為據信Carbonell家的投資，套句Howard的話來說：不是很正派。

 

 

Steve神情不善地開口：「Bucky，你覺得我有多不聰明？」

 

 

「⋯⋯要我說的話你一直都太聰明了。」他知道這是對方發怒的前兆，「相信我⋯⋯」

 

 

「除非你不把所有你和Howard知道的內容告訴我，不然我不相信你，Bucky，我愛你，但是你太擅長避重就輕。」深吸一口氣的Steve盯著他，「我知道Howard是個好人，但實話是我也不相信他，他和政府之間有太多祕密。」

 

 

「我們不能確定島上還有其他什麼客人，也不能確定島上作東邀請的人的身份，Howard弄到了一張邀請函，我們離最近飛機起降點一點也不近，最大的風險，是我會被不歡迎我到來的主人抓住，當然我不會束手就擒。」如Steve所願把對方所有會擔心的內容全都說了出來，「最好的情況是我們到達島上以後立刻就能走。」

 

 

「這個救援任務並沒有非你不可。」Steve低聲道：「任何訓練有素的士兵⋯⋯」

 

 

「我想我是Howard信得過的那個訓練有素的士兵。」握住Steve的雙臂，他已經坦承所有細節，「在你還沒意識到的時候我就回來了，別擔心。」像是想起什麼似的，他從腰上的皮套中掏出了Howard Stark給他的訊號發送器，「你看過這玩意兒吧？我也拿到了一個，有鑒於我是盟軍咆哮特攻隊重要的成員之一，但是你沒看過的是這個⋯⋯」遞出另一只長方形的盒子，「如果我需要求救的話，上頭的紅燈就會亮，後援能夠追蹤訊號找到我們的位置。」

 

 

「我會是你的後援。」拿走盒子的Steve一臉嚴肅，「任何地方我都會趕到。」

 

 

「我以為你會分身乏術。」不會在這個關頭和Steve爭執，他左右確認四下無人後，攬過Steve的後腦趨前遞上一吻，「⋯⋯無論如何，你好好專注在任務上，我們過幾日後見。」

 

 

***

 

 

島上樂聲飛揚，而James Barnes如同和Steve說好的一樣待在Howard不知從哪弄來的小遊艇上，這艘木製的船身上了亮漆，他就待在船頭伏身在甲板上，手裡握著他改良過的M1941半自動步槍，他仔細地調整望遠鏡的焦距，確保Howard Stark的人頭一直都在他的視野裡。

 

耳朵裡傳來Howard的聲音，「我在外頭沒有見到她，我得進到裡面去。」

 

「你一旦進去我就無法保護你，待在外頭叫隨便一個侍者去把她找來。」按著耳邊的發送器，他警告Howard，「我看到黨衛軍⋯⋯也至少看到兩、三個Hydra的人馬，你被邀請參加的是什麼納粹的狂歡派對嗎？」

 

Howard的聲音消失了一段時間，接著又重新傳來，「⋯⋯我看到美國政府的一位議員。」

 

蹙起眉，他很快回應，「別讓他看到你。」

 

「議員，沒想到會在這裡遇見你⋯⋯」聲音變得模糊而不清晰，「⋯⋯我？我有個朋友在這兒⋯⋯的確，誰能想到在戰爭期間我們還能享受這些美食，是吧⋯⋯我不需要，等下我還有事要飛往蒙地卡羅⋯⋯夏夜涼爽如風很適合飛行⋯⋯當然——」重新變清晰的收訊搭配上Howard靠近露台邊的身影，「——當然，議員，我並沒有在這裡見過你。」

 

一旁的船隻有幾艘發動了引擎，為了不被人看見，他被迫收起步槍緊靠著與其他船相鄰的左側船舷，「⋯⋯旁邊有人走了，Howard，我暫時看不到你。」

 

「我不能等，那個侍者根本沒有回來的意思，我很快就會出來——」

 

Howard必定是進到沿著山壁鑿出的室內空間裡，通話器呈現無訊號的雜音，但怕錯過Howard的求救他只能忍受刺耳的噪音，一旁啟動離去的船隻變多了，只要有任何一艘船繞過島從他們的右側經過就會發現他的存在。

 

 

重新出現的聲音此時伴隨著尖銳的槍響，「該死！Barnes，你能把船開到露台下嗎？」

 

「你不該跳下來——Howard，這個懸崖——」揹上槍潛身飛快地到船舵之前，一手推下油門啟動遊艇，另一手轉動船舵靠近露台所在的峭壁，「——更別提你的小朋友——」

 

下一刻Howard Stark縱身就從露台上跳了下來，他懷裡抱著另一抹嬌小的身影，本來高速下墜的兩人因為Howard身上不知道什麼神奇的裝置慢了下來，當他駛近的同時，Howard很快地抽出懷裡的小刀切斷了讓他們慢下來的繩索，他們兩人這才摔落在船頭上。

 

Maria Collins Carbonell的確還是個孩子，他沒空自我介紹，從露台上探出身來開槍的追兵逼得他用極其莽撞的方式讓遊艇急轉彎，沿著峭壁邊朝大海開去。

 

「⋯⋯沒想到你開遊艇也有一套。」坐起身的Howard才露齒微笑的下一刻立刻睜眼大吼：「蹲下！Barnes他們在後面！」

 

抽出一旁的黃銅摺疊望遠鏡卡住船舵，James Barnes回過身端起他的步槍，很快地對著後頭開了一槍，不稍片刻又再開了一槍，「過來開船！」低下身抄起地上擱著的湯普森衝鋒槍非快地在晃動的船身上快步向後走到船尾對緊追不捨的追兵一陣掃射，「——Howard！」

 

終於接過船舵的Howard將船再次緊急轉彎，沿著島的外圍往他們來的方向駛去，「我會加速！但還有人靠近你就解決他們！」

 

船尾因為速度異常顛簸，但是他非但沒有覺得不適，反倒意外地能夠取得平衡，「還有一艘船，Howard你得再加速——」

 

「——這不是我的發明，我的朋友，只怕這就是它的極速——」

 

從後頭追上來的船必然有和Hydra相關的科技，那船帶著異常的高速狠狠地撞上了他們的船尾，在兩船第二次撞擊的同時，他帶著手上的衝鋒槍躍過船頭向船上的追兵開火，在彈藥用盡的同時，他閃過了對方的射擊，再掏出了腿上的點四五一連對向他開火的人補上四、五槍。

 

前頭的Howard帶著站起身的女孩走到後頭這艘船上。

 

「他們撞壞了引擎，開這艘船走吧⋯⋯」

 

終於和女孩對上視線的James Barnes望著那雙瞪著自己的棕色大眼，「嘿甜心⋯⋯我們繞了愛琴海一圈就是為了妳嗎？」

 

「我很好！」瞪著他的女孩不甘願地開口，「這是一場私人派對，你們不應該——」

 

「妳根本不應該和裡面的人有關係。」Howard打斷她，「⋯⋯妳在瑞士的朋友是納粹嗎？我們和德國開戰了妳知道嗎？」

 

女孩沒有說話，她只是咬著下唇望著斥責她的HowardStark。

 

「妳不是個蠢女孩，Maria，但是擅自離開妳父母為妳安排的旅程並不明智，他們希望你能夠儘快回到紐約南安普頓與他們會合，我會親自送妳到倫敦⋯⋯」Howard放軟了語氣，「而這位是答應來協助我救妳的James Barnes中士，他還有任務在身，但如果沒有他，妳和我都會成了納粹的人質。」

 

女孩飛快地看了他一眼，但仍一聲不發。

 

 

當他們抵達和咆哮特攻隊會合的地點時，戰略科學儲備部的人員一臉訝異地看著出現在此的Howard Stark以及沒和咆哮特攻隊一起的他。

 

將具備Hydra科技的船一併交給港口人員的時候他向對方詢問：「隊長他們回來了嗎？」

 

「咆哮特攻隊一行人全都失去消息，Carter特工正在聯繫Howard Stark先生——」他想也知道對方刷白的臉色為的是Carter一直聯繫不上Howard Stark，因為美國首席工程師一直和他在地中海的另一個島上。

 

他和Howard匆匆趕往總部，Peggy Carter正弓著身不斷對著前方的對講機低喊。

 

「隊長？Steve？」

 

「Carter特工。」他飛快地走到對方身後，「現在的情況——」

 

「Steve他們最後送來的訊號是在一艘巨型潛艇上，下一刻我就失去他們的訊號——」Carter焦急地反覆調整收訊，「Howard，有沒有辦法能夠增強訊號知道他們現在的位置？」

 

「如果他們進入潛艇或是海底，訊號會受到強烈的干擾，我可以試著做增強，但我無法保證任何的成效。」幾乎是立刻撬開設備外殼的Howard將其中的線路重新連接。

 

通話器忽然傳出聲音，「⋯⋯這裡是Rogers。」

 

「Steve？」Peggy很快向前握住話筒，「Steve，這裡是Peggy，你還好嗎？」

 

「我們很好⋯⋯這處基地除了有大型潛艇之外還有其他Hydra喪心病狂的實驗品，任何人都無法想像⋯⋯妳可以幫我一個忙嗎？Howard和Bucky在一起，我需要確定他們現在——」

 

接過Peggy遞來的話筒，他低聲開口：「Steve，是我，我很好，我們回到總部了。」

 

「太好了⋯⋯我們在倫敦見好嗎？我們想將潛艇開回倫敦，回倫敦見。」

 

「當然，倫敦見。」

 

「Rogers通話完畢。」

 

 

望著結束通話的器具，他迎上鬆了一口氣的PeggyCarter和Howard Stark，「⋯⋯所以這就是總部在我們出任務的時候的樣子？」

 

Peggy Carter嘆了一口氣，「⋯⋯你根本無法想像，Barnes中士，這裡本來該是你的位置，如果你接下軍情部的工作的話⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

MI6在尋找阿爾卑斯山上另外一處Hydra基地上遇到極大的麻煩。

 

好一段時間他們幾乎都沒有聽見Hydra的動靜，就連解碼部門也沒找到任何與Schmidt有關的線索，他並沒有在一系列納粹的會議中出現，甚至有納粹在信件上提及Schmidt可能叛變因為他沒有在元首召見重要幹部的時候出現。

 

同時德軍節節敗退，盟軍開始在戰況上佔了優勢。

 

咆哮特攻隊在等待MI6確認最終基地位置的同時隨戰略科學儲備部抵達了法國與中立國瑞士的邊界，無論最終基地在何方，他們會從瑞士進入阿爾卑斯山。

 

一零一空降師在巴斯通的苦戰傳回戰略科學儲備部，一度計劃救援任務的咆哮特攻隊都已經登上了運輸車，任務卻因為巴頓將軍離得更近而解除。

 

他們意外得到平安夜的假期。

 

 

「那裡就是瑞士。」

 

在大雪的夜裡站在營地之外是一件很傻的事，不過James Barnes已經習慣歐洲寒冷的氣候，甚至還會覺得這樣落雪的夜晚氣氛怡人。經歷過去一整年咆哮特攻隊的軍事行動，他已不再會分不清噩夢與清醒過來後的黑暗，他的隊伍會支持他，Steve也一直都在，他知道自己無需再擔心那些藥物注射所帶來的痛苦，他已從疼痛中痊癒。

 

「若是能夠摧毀Hydra，等於是摧毀納粹的四肢，他們會失去先進的科技，成敗就在這一舉，MI6如果無法更進一步鎖定，我們必須親自進到阿爾卑斯山去鎖定——」

 

「放輕鬆點，Steve，今天是平安夜。」笑著望向Steve Rogers，「這是我們作戰大半年後終於得到為期一個晚上的假期，你得放輕鬆點。」

 

「我還是想到巴斯通去。」Steve低下頭，「他們甚至沒有足夠的衣物禦寒，德軍砲火猛烈，如果我們能夠潛入德軍所在的位置，我們就能夠瓦解他們的攻勢。」

 

 

「Steve，我不知道你竟然是這麼自大的人。」

 

這句話終於換得他的金髮戀人投來困惑的目光，「⋯⋯你剛才說我自大？」

 

「不是嗎？你覺得非你不可？」雙手插進外套口袋裡，他轉過身在營地的燈光下迎上對方籠罩在困惑之下的雙眼，「你是超級士兵、美國英雄，但這世上永遠有事是你辦不到的，你不能夠起死復生、你不能夠同時身在兩處，人要學會對做不到的事放手，又或者適時體認到自己的無能⋯⋯這些事就算你是美國隊長也還是得要低頭。」

 

「但我得要試著去做——」

 

「得了吧。」笑著攬過Steve的肩膀，他在燈光之下吻了一下對方的臉頰，「⋯⋯你不可能當所有人的英雄，何不今晚先做我的英雄幫我個大忙？」

 

 

「⋯⋯這是我的榮幸？」

 

 

***

 

他們的初夜發生在六個月前，而在那之後到現在，他們因為行軍作戰忙得不可開交，期間巴奇還調去支援過兩次外地任務，如果史蒂夫身為巴奇的長官有立場站出來反對他去幫助霍華德．史塔克，那麼當這道命令直接來自菲利浦．崔斯特上將時，他只能試著爭取改派任務。

 

但往往被巴奇知道時，巴奇總會一口答應下來，並且責怪他的過度保護。

 

一眨眼半年就過去了，說他不渴望巴奇，那是騙人的。

 

他也二十來歲，年輕氣盛，而巴奇是所有人能想像得到最迷人的對象，有的時候看巴奇笑得一臉人畜無害，只有史蒂夫看得出他滿腦子壞主意時的那模樣，都會讓史蒂夫都想把他緊緊抱進懷裏，讓他不能陽奉陰違；至於多少次在散兵坑裡看著抱槍淺眠的巴奇看到出神，又或是在接過他為自己煮熱的茄汁白豆罐頭……

 

每一個看似微不足道的瞬間，都在累積他對巴奇的渴望。

 

那種渴望讓他在一旦掌握到機會後，就無法克制。

 

 

 

「輕一點……史蒂夫，我求你……」他身上的褐髮男人低聲顫抖，「我……沒有辦法……」

 

「你得要小聲一點……」按撫著對方的尾椎，那裡正因為他的貫穿而緊繃，「……你知道這只是帳篷，不比磚牆……」雖然他囑咐著對方克制音量，但是他向上頂入的動作卻一下比一下用力，「巴奇……放輕鬆……」後頭的小穴正因為身體主人本身的情緒而縮緊，「……我開玩笑的……附近沒有人……」

 

「……你怎麼能確定？」自從打開煤油燈以來，巴奇的緊張已經超越他的慾望，史蒂夫注意到巴奇的陰莖已經軟了下去，「巡邏……」

 

「不會巡到這裡……」這邊都是總部最末的營區了，如果巡邏兵力到此，代表他們防區的守備也做得太差了。伸出手套住巴奇淺色的柱體，巴奇天生膚色就白得難以曬紅，胸尖的顏色也淺，湊上前輕輕吮住對方左側的乳首，又吻了吻他心口的位置，「放輕鬆……」

 

他當然很確定，因為是他請杜根把其他人帶到能夠聊天殺時間的地方去，最好是能去商談什麼大事弄到夜不歸營，給他和巴奇一點親熱的時光，為此他已經承諾紅髮大漢無數檯啤酒和烈酒，還被對方調侃是不知厭足。

 

接過他遞去收買對方的酒杯，紅髮大漢低聲笑了，「你知道其他弟兄們都遠離愛人吧？」

 

「我當然知道，這是得天獨厚的待遇。」他最愛的人就在身邊，朝夕相對。

 

「兩、三個小時不夠嗎？」聽到最好徹夜不歸讓紅髮大漢都給酒嗆了一口，

 

「……我可能需要再多一點時間。」這是超級士兵的一點困擾。

 

對方放下酒杯，真心真意地蹙起眉，「可憐的巴恩斯中士，你知道你很幸運吧，隊長？」

 

「沒人能比我更感謝上帝，能有巴奇，而且我們心意相通，這一切——」

 

「——原諒我的用字，但感謝上帝？去他的上帝，隊長，你很幸運，但把這一切歸功給巴恩斯吧？」紅髮大漢熊飲了一口啤酒，「他是個男人，鐵打的漢子，如果你見過他——對了，是你去救他的——他是被帶走的人裡頭，唯一活下來的，現在他可是……」

 

「即使以他對我寬容的程度，都不足以表示。」

 

 

史蒂夫知道，他當然知道巴奇有多愛他，愛到連尊嚴都願意退讓。

 

此時被他壓在身下，本來靠著他肩頭喘氣的巴奇不滿地道：「……那血清到底是什麼鬼玩意……你在裡面別再變大了……」

 

聞言笑了的史蒂夫啄了下對方的鼻尖，「我沒辦法……只能怪我太喜歡你了。」

 

「最好是……」當史蒂夫加重臀部挺入的力道，幾滴汗水就沿著對方下頷滑落在床墊上。

 

深棕色的毯子和墊子上先前已落下一些乳白色的體液，那是方才他用手讓巴奇解放的痕跡，在那之後巴奇就像用盡氣力般，大多時間都是環抱著他承受。

 

有時他會擔心巴奇是不是身體不適，但每當他低聲問巴奇還好嗎？巴奇都會回吻他，用一聲難以聽聞的鼻音表示自己還能承受得了。

 

所幸現在天氣冷，巴奇平日走動，一身藍夾克總是包得緊緊的，不然史蒂夫現在咬的那些痕跡會讓他們兩個都陷入天大的麻煩；至於巴奇在他身上留的——轉頭看自己上臂上略微紅腫的掌痕，方才他初進入一口氣推抵到底的時候，巴奇掐住他上臂的力道幾乎要掐斷他的手了，「老天，羅杰斯——我不是他媽的女人……」

 

床事剛開始的時候巴奇還能咬牙切齒地說話，對照現在只能瞇著眼換氣的模樣，是啊……如杜根所言，他真該感謝巴奇，世上一個男人願意雌伏於對方身下，若不是受於暴力脅迫或為了生計委屈就範，只有全然的愛，況且這個男人並不是普通的男人。

 

巴奇是讓男人也會羨慕的傢伙，史蒂夫拉過對方癱在一邊的手，遞到唇邊細細吻著掌心。

 

若不是得抓緊時間，他絕不會那麼粗魯，「以後……總之、我保證這是最後一次猴急……」

 

「我也是男人……」史蒂夫望著雙眼溫柔地凝視著自己的巴奇，「我知道慾望來的時候是怎麼回事，而且……」被忽然撞了一下的巴奇睜圓了眼，「噢不……你在吃醋嗎？」

 

不然？慾望這個字還能帶來什麼行為，「……不完全，看你怎麼界定……」

 

「我知道……是因為我也渴望跟你結合……」勾住他頸項的巴奇無奈又寵溺地撫過了他的眉骨，「現在你可以用力點嗎？早點射進來，就算是我也會吃不消給你……壓著整晚。」

 

應巴奇要求，史蒂夫稍微扳開對方雙腿間的距離，讓自己嵌入的角度能夠更易進出，就緒以後他用那似乎有增無減的力道，以規律加速的頻率撞擊著對方深處，而咬起嘴唇忍住聲音的巴奇更刺激了他的慾望，最後幾下挺入以後，史蒂夫以手肘撐著他向前傾的上半身，前臂貼著床墊，等著他將高潮全都灌入對方的體內。

 

巴奇本來迷濛的視線忽然慢慢聚焦起來，下一刻整張臉變得酡紅。

 

輕撫過對方的小腹，史蒂夫低下頭，「先弄出來好嗎？」

 

巴奇點了點頭，接著慢慢側過身，讓史蒂夫能將手探入到他的臀瓣之間清理。

 

知道對方會不好意思，史蒂夫熄了枕邊的煤油燈，讓寂靜的闃黑吞噬帳內春色。

 

這晚第一次高潮時，史蒂夫選擇在對方臀瓣上宣洩，但抱著巴奇擁吻了一陣子，他忍不住又進到對方體內，而一向拿他沒辦法的巴奇後來才會累得半闔著眼休息。

 

第二次選擇將精液埋身對方體內，史蒂夫雖不是全然刻意為之，但也是有點幼稚的情結牽涉其中，無非就是一點佔有慾和一點雄性忍不住想宣示所有權的舉動。

 

另外他也有點想聽見巴奇求他不要，不過這個願望看來要等下次完成了。

 

這晚巴奇配合得讓史蒂夫現在都不好意思了起來，吻了吻對方的臉頰，「……我發誓這是最後一次。」軍方有配給保險套，有鑒於多情的美國大兵在歐洲還真「征戰」無數，在歐洲許多地方又被看作是英雄，歡場無往不利。

 

巴奇從鼻腔哼了一聲，用不怎麼買帳的語氣回應：「別輕易承諾你辦不到的事。」

 

又吻了下對方的肩頭，漆黑的帳內加上背對自己，他看不見巴奇的神情，但他能想像，「我現在就像偷嚐禁果的青少年和他的夢中情人共度一夜，我能有一點失控的額度吧……」

 

「只有一點？」巴奇聽來半是生氣半是無奈地笑著，「哇噢……你可千萬別全盤失控。」

 

「我猜如果我們一起度過多幾個年頭後，我會好得多？」他想這些壓抑不住的慾望，應該能夠隨著他愈來愈確信巴奇為他所有、只屬於他以後，演變成更為溫柔的愛撫，「當我知道每天晚上我都能夠抱著你……」垂首又吻了吻對方的肩頭，「吻你……」

 

 

那這些在心底喧囂著、在血管裡沸騰著，焦灼縈繞他的心頭不斷作祟的瘋狂念想和無盡渴求，都能夠隨著與巴奇相守而寧靜下來吧？

 

若是他能真真實實地感受餘生能與巴奇一齊白首，這些失控都會安於平淡。

 

「巴奇，我能夠和你共度餘生嗎？」猶豫地開口，史蒂夫撫過對方的手臂，他感覺到對方在他手下輕輕一震，「你願意答應我嗎……」

 

 

巴奇沒有回答。也許他睡著了？史蒂夫試著不讓苦澀和臆想籠罩自己，又忽然洶湧起來的不確定感，化作一聲長長的嘆息——


	10. Valkyrja

結束一天的工作，史蒂夫．羅杰斯准將準備踏上回家的道路，他站起身，將辦公室內的燈關上，門口一等兵霍特已守候多時，就等著他走出辦公室的一刻。由於已是轉暖的仲春傍晚，厚重的風衣顯得有些多餘，於是他接過了一等兵霍特遞來的外套卻沒有穿上，僅是掛上了手臂。

 

儘管諸事繁忙，但一向對待下屬平易近人的准將露出淺笑，「提蒙西⋯⋯你怎麼安排假期？」

 

「報告長官，我與弟兄想要到鄰近的鎮上喝兩杯。」一等兵提蒙西．霍特也很愛戴他們的長官，雖然掌管一整師的軍力，但曾為超級士兵的史蒂夫．羅杰斯熟知部隊裡的大小事，並不會將管理職責全權交由下層軍官打理，「長官有興趣加入嗎？」

 

「不了，我得準時返家。」笑著拉開門口配車的車門，並與一旁的駕駛兵搖了搖頭，「陶德，我今天自己開車回去，我要回家。」

 

整週大多時候住在基地的羅杰斯准將，家住在鄰近的城鎮上這事基地人盡皆知，但不時會看見他開著車繞過基地離去。外界都知道羅杰斯准將已婚，這名二戰的英雄年輕有為，受到陸軍與美國普羅大眾的熱愛，是同盟國武力總司令艾森豪最看重的將軍，手裏的同盟國特別武裝師就是在戰後由接替羅斯福總統餘下任期的杜魯門總統與艾森豪將軍為他一手打造。

 

同盟國特別武裝師的基地不對外公開，外界僅知在美國的東北方，當然羅杰斯准將也不會住的離開基地太遠，但作為軍方數一數二重要的人物，他的住處也僅有寥寥數人知道確切位置，也不與其他軍眷比鄰，是特權，卻也是出於安全考量。

 

所以外界對於羅杰斯准將的夫人也就更為好奇，到底是何方神聖能夠成為美軍傳奇人物的伴侶？傳言多如過江之鯽，有的說必然是畢業於衛斯理女子學院的名媛，也有的說可能是自小的青梅竹馬，偶而傳言傳到羅杰斯准將耳裡時，他總是笑而不答。

 

與羅杰斯准將相熟的幾位軍官，就拿准將手下最信任的軍官杜根上校來說，也只承認這些傳言大致捕捉到了羅杰斯夫人部分的面貌，至於是哪部分卻是避而不談。

 

「他的配偶出身良好，父親也是一戰退伍軍人，與他一樣來自布魯克林，其他的我也無法奉告，由於我們相信還有許多間諜在國內試圖傷害美軍的傳奇人物，他的配偶以及他的私人生活不得公諸於世。」

 

伊莉莎白岬這位於美國新英格蘭地區緬因州的小鎮就是羅杰斯准將——昔日的美國隊長——目前與其配偶定居的所在。從基地開車約莫一小時的距離，他們並不住在伊莉莎白岬的市鎮中心，反倒住在小鎮邊緣通往燈塔的半路上，昔日是英國殖民者最早落腳的伊莉莎白岬許多房屋都有兩百年以上的歷史，白牆深瓦的英式殖民風格建築隨處可見。

 

羅杰斯家就坐落在森林與森林接壤之中的一塊草地上，建於內戰前的房屋重新粉刷除蟲，並且經過妥善整頓，最終才被交付到羅杰斯准將的手上，讓他與他的伴侶在終戰後自歐陸返回後共住——是的，他的伴侶與他一併從歐陸戰場返回美國。

 

他的伴侶是巴奇．巴恩斯，外界普遍認為在咆哮突擊隊任務中犧牲生命的巴恩斯中士，事實上並沒有死，反而在阿爾卑斯山的任務之後存活下來，並成為了羅杰斯准將的伴侶。

 

同性戀無疑是重大犯罪，但美國隊長以及巴恩斯中士的功勳，加上陸軍決計不容許超級士兵血清唯一成功的實驗品離開他們的眼皮之下消失不見，於是他們妥善地將兩人的關係隱瞞，看作是對羅杰斯的認可，實際上也是希望藉此收買他對陸軍的忠誠。

 

而希望能夠給巴奇穩定生活的史蒂夫．羅杰斯也就接受此番安排，在菲利浦上將的指揮下進入了同盟國的合作計畫中，以維護世界和平為己任，在美國陸軍中繼續服役。

 

巴奇雖然保住了性命，卻付出了慘痛的代價。

 

將車停在車道上，史蒂夫．羅杰斯看見他的寵物：兩隻柯基犬正撒著強壯有力的小短腿穿越家門朝他飛奔而來。

 

一把把牠們抱起，對於前超級士兵而言牠們簡直輕得像羽毛，左右臂腋下各夾了一隻，左邊的小肥體型較大，混有浣熊獵犬的血統，毛色是深棕色，但卻仍舊保有柯基矮小的身材，但也因為牠平常吃得就多，又更懶得動，最劇烈的運動就在史蒂夫返家時從房子裡衝出來迎接他的這段路上，無怪乎得巴奇賜名為小肥。

 

右邊的小瘦就是純種的潘布魯克威爾斯柯基犬，雖然擁有標準的健壯體格，不過爭搶零食總是搶不贏小肥，嘴巴有時也比較挑，不是巴奇親手烹調的食物就興趣缺缺，看起來體型上自然就比混有浣熊獵犬的小肥纖細許多。

 

「我希望你們倆今天都很聽話。」雖然他也喜歡聽巴奇對他抱怨這兩隻小東西煩人的事蹟，但又捨不得巴奇太累。走近門口的羅杰斯准將放下了體型較大的小肥，空出的手撓了幾下小瘦的嘴部下方與頸項，再伸手將沒有上鎖的門打開，「巴奇？我回來了。」

 

擺在門前的腳踏墊是史蒂夫．羅杰斯在二戰時從德國帶回來的紀念品，上面的建築圖案是德國南方一塊區域的城徽，一座建立自十二世紀的古老修道院。無意趁勝打劫的美國隊長藉著能說德文的瓊斯幫忙，與當時也許也不敢拒絕的屋主商談出一個價碼後，將這塊漂亮的鐵鑄腳踏墊帶回了美國。

 

已經無從考究對方究竟樂不樂意賣出腳踏墊的羅杰斯隊長，只想到巴奇應該會很喜歡。

 

當時他們知道巴奇在從火車上墜落後，遇上了正在那一區域執行同盟國任務的蘇聯士兵，獲救後的巴奇因為傷勢嚴重暫時陷入昏迷，情況好轉後就在蘇聯佔領區內接受治療。史蒂夫想要去看他想要到陣前抗命，但在霍斯沃斯的說服之下接受了巴奇會更希望他帶著勝果前往迎接的建言，一鼓作氣拿下了施密特在阿爾卑斯山的基地。

 

拯救了美國、拯救了同盟國，他成了大英雄，巴奇卻為他成了不存在之人，一個剪影、一抹幽靈。人們只知道巴恩斯中士英勇捐軀，只有極少數人知道他成為了史蒂夫．羅杰斯准將的伴侶，與他同住同食、同衾同寢。

 

隨著他愈深入屋內，陣陣食物香氣逐漸從後方的廚房蔓延至客廳，那是史蒂夫最熟悉的蘋果派，對此史蒂夫對巴奇的好手藝有著無限感激。

 

在他還小的時候，每到重大節日前夕，家裡總是充滿蘋果派的香氣，由於他們家貧，吃不起什麼真正豐盛的大餐，一個帶著肉桂味的傳統蘋果派，就是史蒂夫的最愛。而即使他的母親對於作法已經了然於心，每到聖誕節、感恩節等節日之前，她總會試做個幾次，這些試驗品當然都進了他和巴奇的肚子里，而最後能夠端上節日餐桌的蘋果派，永遠是最完美的那一個。

 

當年他們都還小，又或是天真到沒有想過所謂未來，更遑論未雨綢繆要莎拉．羅杰斯留下這個美味的蘋果派食譜，戰後，當史蒂夫嘴巴犯纏時，是靠著巴奇經過了數十次的試驗，才終於複製出他們記憶中的味道。

 

巴奇本來就會作蘋果派，而現在巴奇在廚房裡做的則是莎拉．羅杰斯的蘋果派。

 

倚著門框看著少了一隻手的巴奇在廚房裡忙碌的身影，史蒂夫沒有比此刻更感激上天，他們都活下來了，從戰爭中生存下來、重回彼此的身邊。

 

巴恩斯中士沒有死，但墜崖的結果重傷了他的左手臂，從肩膀以下粉碎性骨折，緩衝了他的身體與地面的撞擊，代價是整隻手臂都被截肢，僅留下肩膀關節；另外巴奇的左腿也一樣受了重傷，雖不至截肢，卻也永遠瘸了，無法跑、無法疾走。

 

他不在乎，如果巴奇想去哪裡，抱著、揹著史蒂夫也會帶著他去。巴奇的重量在超級士兵血清之下與一兩個沙包無異，他負荷得了，也甘之如飴。

 

「你回來了。」見到他回來的巴奇露出微笑，放下手上切到一半的蘋果，僅餘一邊手掌上還沾著麵粉和些許派皮麵糊。史蒂夫走上前去，接過蘋果替對方俐落地削起皮來，而幾乎是立刻依偎至他身邊的褐髮男人輕輕吻著他的頰邊，低聲說了一些情話，「⋯⋯我英俊宛如神祇的羅杰斯准將今天晚餐想吃什麼？」

 

放下手裡的蘋果與小刀，他低下頭仔細地吻著巴奇的唇瓣，「⋯⋯你做的蘋果派。」

 

巴奇穿著素面襯衫，由於天氣轉暖，本來還會搭配毛衣背心的裝扮就化簡為天藍色的襯衫和黑色的吊帶長褲，左手的袖子雖然空蕩蕩，卻被巴奇仔細地折起，用別針別在腰際，遠看他的伴侶就像是插著腰站在廚房高臺旁邊一般。

 

他碰到巴奇微涼的臉頰，抬起頭，就看見巴奇打開了對著林間的窗戶在做菜，「你知道風總是從那一側吹來，就算春天風還是很冷⋯⋯我不希望你吹風著涼。」用手掌來回摩挲著對方的臉頰，堪稱萬幸——墜崖僅在那張俊美的臉蛋眼角額際留下淺色疤痕。

 

說實話就算巴奇面目全非，史蒂夫也不在乎。

 

但壞處就在巴奇看起來還是如昔日一般英俊，少了一條手臂跟瘸了腿，並不會減少巴奇的吸引力，蘇聯軍方的幾位女護士、英國MI6將巴奇從蘇聯佔領區送回時的女特工，人人都對巴奇有好感，至今他還會在收信時替巴奇收到不少她們捎來的明信片和信件。

 

他們的住址當然全面保密，不過同盟國聯合武裝師會替他們過濾了信件送來。

 

負責訊息查核與解碼加密等工作的霍斯沃斯偶而在基地與他打照面時還不忘調侃他，「看來巴恩斯很受歡迎呀⋯⋯我那裡又收到幾封他的仰慕者送來的信，你得加把勁，不然卡特特工的同仁可能就要把巴恩斯中士追走了。」

 

巴奇對於這種私人信件也必須接受軍方過目的安排沒有怨言，不過史蒂夫很確定自己看過許多次巴奇在用單手小心翼翼地重新折妥他被拆開的家書，顯然檢查資訊的軍官無論是誰，對待巴恩斯家的信件都不夠仔細。

 

在他數次強烈抗議之下，之後他們的私人信件終於在送來的時候，大多都能看起來還像未曾被翻閱過的模樣。

 

「吹過森林的風很舒服。」簡單解釋的巴奇低垂下頭，讓他能夠輕易地親吻左側那些淺淺的疤痕，「還有一些鳥叫聲⋯⋯」慢慢在他輕柔的吻之下闔上雙目的巴奇伸手抱住他的肩膀，全然安棲在史蒂夫懷抱裡的姿勢讓他心滿意足地再次吻上對方的嘴唇。

 

許多人都喜歡追問他的伴侶是誰，他們認為非得要完美無瑕的女性才配得上美國的傳奇人物，但對美國隊長而言，是他終於配得上巴奇．巴恩斯了。

 

對他而言即使他成為了美國人民、自由世界的英雄，他依然配不上巴奇，他的巴恩斯中士是那麼英俊幽默，舞跳得好、性格剛毅卻又同時溫柔，巴奇可以不要他，隨時可以。

 

因為巴奇不是那些夢想要嫁給超級英雄的女孩們，就算瘸了、少了一隻手，巴奇還是會回去校園完成他的學業，然後為自己找到一份正當的工作，接著巴奇就會永遠走出他的生命。他無法忍受這個可能⋯⋯一絲一毫都無法忍受。

 

他答應了同盟國武裝師的職務、答應繼續服役，只要他能與巴奇一起。

 

他做出這個大膽的要求時，所有人都說他瘋了，美國不需要跟他談條件，尤其是在全面獲勝之後，世界和平最大之敵第三萊茵已經亡滅，他們一手扶植的九頭蛇已經慘敗、首腦施密特不知所蹤，邪惡的能源也墜入大海——美國不需要跟他談條件。

 

但美國還是這麼做了，她的人民們大聲要求要見美國隊長，要見拯救世界的英雄。

 

美國隊長證明了他不只是能賣國債的金童，他還是美國新時代的象徵。如果美國隊長要的只是一個男人，還是一個在戰場上曾經失蹤的軍員，一切都很容易安排——美國隊長將會得到他想要的：一棟能夠安居其中的房子和他的戀人——相對的美國將能得到輿論的喝采。

 

就像羅馬人對於神鬼戰士奮戰後生存下來的喝采一般，美國隊長因此從迎面而來政治大浪的拍打中存活下來，繼續為美國服役。

 

神鬼戰士得到的可能是獎賞，史蒂夫得到的是巴奇。

 

他當然很自私，最自私在於這一切談判都發生在巴奇沉睡之時，當他清醒過來的時候，美國隊長已經談好條件了。

 

此後，巴奇只為他一人獨有。

 

偶而巴恩斯家的成員能夠來訪，但逗留時間不得長於摯友親人探望羅杰斯准將該有的時間，也就是他們不該過夜，甚至一切若能發生在巴恩斯中士與其他陣亡將士紀念碑前更好、若是能在媒體採訪鏡頭下被記錄更好⋯⋯廣播若能全程轉播還帶入羅杰斯准將與巴恩斯家成員彼此間對談的聲音那當然是好上加好。

 

久而久之，巴恩斯夫人情願寫信給她的長子，就算會被事先檢查，但至少能夠彼此訴說情意，而非像是一場鬧劇。

 

克制住更進一步的慾望，羅杰斯准將撫過對方的臉頰，緊張地笑了笑，「我再替你削幾顆蘋果？」不替自己找一點事做，只怕他會直接把對方抱起，走到臥房裏度過他們後半夜晚。

 

「那是我的榮幸，讓羅杰斯准將替我削蘋果。」衝著他也笑了的褐髮男人一拐一拐地走到了另一邊的廚房，拿過了盛裝有他今天下午削好的蘋果丁，裏頭已經灑上肉桂粉與糖調味，「但我早就準備好派餡，那只是削來吃的水果。」

 

他們一起做過許多次蘋果派，以往他都會替只有單手的巴奇做完麻煩事，揉派皮、削蘋果等等用一隻手比較忙不過來的工作。但巴奇很快就證明了他不需要被他如此呵護，聰明如他會想到運用不同工具來協助自己。

 

接過玻璃碗，史蒂夫用木勺挖起了裏頭的派餡，鋪上巴奇早就備好的派皮。

 

巴奇走到了他的右側，靜靜地看著他把派餡鋪滿。

 

今天是他們結婚紀念日，法律並不認可他們的婚姻，儘管外界都以為羅杰斯准將已婚。

 

五年前的此日他在巴奇的床榻邊向巴奇求婚，告訴他他們即將入住的房子有多悠久的歷史，他為他們準備了多少的枕頭、他們的新床將有多柔軟⋯⋯

 

他的語氣歡欣雀躍，因為他怕一旦他顯露出一點點巴奇可以拒絕的空間，他的戀人將會頭也不回地離他而去。他每天清晨清醒過來時，都怕巴奇會告訴他他們的廝守到此為止。

 

「小肥今天偷吃了好幾塊蘋果丁。」巴奇一點也沒察覺他的心緒變化，語氣輕快地說起家裡寵物的趣事，「我的左手拿不穩蘋果，有的時候有些蘋果丁會滾落地面，牠總能先我一步將蘋果丁叼走。」聽見自己名字湊到他們腳邊的深色柯基擦過史蒂夫的腳跟。

 

把剩餘的派皮縱橫交錯地蓋在蘋果餡上，史蒂夫用鼻音輕輕回應對方的語句，不時轉過身親吻對方的鼻尖或顴骨。

 

「我烤了肋排，食譜是巴恩斯家祖傳秘方，但很有可能會太甜⋯⋯還有洋蔥牛骨湯，翻炒洋蔥可比端著槍更累人⋯⋯」

 

就算這一切出自於他的自私自利好了⋯⋯他希望他的一生都能如此與巴奇度過。

 

「史蒂夫？」察覺到他的不專心，褐髮男人停下日常對話輕聲問道：「基地還好嗎？」

 

「很好。」見到巴奇他根本不記得白天都在忙什麼了，「你不用擔心。」

 

如果真的要說起來，史蒂夫忙於政治的時間多過於訓練士兵，辦公桌可以困住他一整天的時光，他連想要出去看一下部隊練習都分身乏術。過去在戰時，大多數的文書工作都是佩姬與霍斯沃斯完成，有的時候報告甚至是巴奇替他寫好，當他在前線衝鋒陷陣，負責後防與遠距離火力掩護的巴奇就在他的工作結束後開始寫報告。

 

現在⋯⋯當巴奇把蘋果派送進下層烤箱後，他伸出手臂把巴奇攬進懷中。

 

現在咆哮突擊隊每個人都在各自的崗位上，佩姬回去英國為她的祖國服務、瓊斯與杜根在訓練士兵、而戴爾尼耶與森田繼續待在歐洲、霍斯沃斯忙於解碼工作——戰時他最得力的助手則被他藏在家中——所以如果政治追著他的屁股跑，他一個字都不會向巴奇抱怨。

 

那些麻煩都是他自找的。

 

很偶而才會有人來探望巴奇，除了巴恩斯家的家人，佩姬在回英國以前也會不時來探望他，主要擔心的事當然也與史蒂夫一樣，擔心失去手臂的巴奇會意志消沉，但那看來不是巴奇的選項之一，當佩姬確定巴奇一切都好後，她便遠颺返回英國。

 

還有突擊隊的其他成員，杜根、瓊斯不消說，森田也會在返回美國時抽空來見巴奇。

 

儘管如此，雖然他尋日也會與戰友們在工作崗位上相遇，他們卻幾乎不在他的面前提起巴奇，只有巴奇會在他們來訪的當日或是過幾日他返回家中時告訴他。問起他們都聊些什麼，巴奇就會笑瞇著眼說起他們談天的話題，多半是戰場的趣事、還有家裡的事。

 

他不知道戰友們會對他說什麼⋯⋯佩姬說過一次，用不大友善且嚴厲的語氣告訴他將一名在戰場上有輝煌戰功的軍人當作見不得光的情人藏起來不是對待他從小到大最好的朋友正確的做法，史蒂夫了解她的意思，但是美軍不可能答應讓巴恩斯死而復活。

 

這場鬧劇已經因為他的自私演了五年，所有人都得演下去。

 

他們的晚餐有說有笑，小肥與小瘦快樂地在腳邊奔跑，不時還會搶戲地吠個兩聲，發揮牧牛犬應有的旺盛精力，讓史蒂夫不時得要把牠們抓起來制止才行。

 

「我沒辦法想像你都是怎麼跟著牠們倆耗一整天——」話才說完好像發現自己說錯話的金髮男人沉默了下來，輕輕把頑皮的狗兒放回地面。

 

過了一陣子以後，巴奇忽然開口解釋：「很容易，帶著牠們在院子裡玩個一陣子，牠們能追著球到森林裡去，來回幾次，牠們就累了。」

 

抬起頭對上巴奇的雙眼，史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角。他想要騙誰？聽見巴奇過著這種生活最痛苦的人就是他自己，滿足了他心底的渴望，卻賠上巴奇的一生。

 

「別這樣⋯⋯」巴奇將手伸向他的臉，小巧的圓桌上他們既在彼此對面，亦在彼此隔壁，緊緊相連，與他們的命運相符，「史蒂夫，如果每次你都要對我充滿歉疚，我們無法繼續走下去⋯⋯」

 

這是巴奇第一次提起這件事，史蒂夫感受到自己方才擠出來笑容消失在臉上。

 

「我愛你，史蒂夫，這你一定知道，我不會因為少了隻手或是瘸了，就因此停止愛你。」用刀子切了切眼前的肋排，「⋯⋯我什麼都做不了的時候你在我的身邊陪我，我知道你為我做了多少事，我不會在意⋯⋯」沒能成功切開肋排的褐髮男人放下手裡的餐刀，嘆了一口氣，「我不會在意你把我藏在一間小屋裡，前提是你自己得停止在意。」

 

聞言，史蒂夫垂首思索了片刻，接著把對方眼前的瓷盤拉到自己的面前，為巴奇把肉從骨頭上剃下來，一連剃了三、四根都沒有停下。

 

「⋯⋯好了，我一個人要吃多少根才夠？」笑著制止的褐髮男人按住他，「我不想吃太飽。」

 

巴奇已經比起戰時瘦了許多。史蒂夫皺起眉，「⋯⋯你不想吃太飽？」

 

笑瞇起眼的褐髮男人抓起他那隻本來拿著餐刀的手，遞到了唇邊，在手背上落下親吻，「史蒂夫，你想不想跟我一起到床上去？」

 

***

 

他是超級戰士，血清強化了他的肌肉，當他與巴奇耳鬢廝磨的時候，他總會把力道放得很輕，避免傷到對方。正對著他躺下雙腿敞開的巴奇右手臂橫過自己的雙眼，不願直視羅杰斯准將正拿著潤滑液往手上倒的舉動。

 

史蒂夫將潤滑液在手掌上捂著熱了一下，接著就沿著巴奇腿間囊袋之下往臀縫間抹去。他的手指輕柔地刺入甬道入口，確定方才按摩許久的部位已經準備好後，他往手裏又倒許多潤滑液，在自己身下的柱體上抹勻，隨後他伏身向前，將自己的一部分深深埋入巴奇體內。

 

用他的雙臂撐開巴奇的長腿，整個人為了他的入侵對折起來，有些抓不到重心的巴奇環抱住了他往前遞入的髖部，但開始挺進的部位讓他的手也搭不安穩。

 

「嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」巴奇因為下身被塞滿，身後入口不斷被頂開，只能低聲不斷呻吟。

 

怕弄傷巴奇，史蒂夫總是很小心地將對方被他打開的雙腿放上自己的頸項，並且不斷地停下檢視巴奇的情緒，「⋯⋯還可以嗎？」

 

點了點頭的巴奇圈住他的後腦，將他拉下來深吻，從巴奇的吻中，史蒂夫一邊忙於與巴奇的舌尖嬉戲，一邊還要注意自己頂入的角度，不能弄傷了巴奇。

 

他把巴奇的腰抬得再高了一些，讓自己進入的角度更大，幾下頂入以後巴奇再也沒法抑止自己，呻吟的聲音也更為破碎，伴隨著好幾下喘氣，「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯哈⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯」

 

聽見巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫知道巴奇即將迎來高潮，更用力地挺進對方的甬道內，想藉著摩擦帶來的快感，提前幫助對方到達高潮。

 

巴奇射精時掙扎著想要推開他，但不介意被對方的體液濺到的他乾脆伏下身去吻著眼眶發紅的巴奇，被他的吻安撫，巴奇停下呻吟和緩地喘氣。在確定巴奇一切都好之後，他把巴奇再次向上折，自己也併攏了雙腿，改用全身的重量下去衝刺。

 

等到他終於在巴奇體內到達高潮時，他的伴侶已經露出淺淺的疲態，笑瞇著眼望向他，「長官⋯⋯我們可以休息一下嗎？」

 

「當然可以。」低頭吻了吻巴奇的眼角，史蒂夫用手攏過對方柔軟的瀏海，但身下的陰莖仍舊沒有拔出去，事實上他雖然剛剛射精，不過身下並沒有顯得疲軟，只要等巴奇休息一下，他們這晚才剛剛開始。

 

留著一盞昏黃的床邊燈，史蒂夫能夠清楚看見巴奇臉上的細微神情，在巴奇露出如常的神態後，准將知道他的中士已經準備好下一輪的情事。

 

他喜歡面對面地進入巴奇，在巴奇願意與他視線交會時，每一次頂進巴奇體內，都筆直地凝視著他，他想讓巴奇清楚地見到，能夠得到巴奇、進入他，與他結合是史蒂夫一生當中最看重的事，沒有比讓巴奇看見他眼底的情欲更好的做法。

 

再次舉高臀部一下一下撞進巴奇體內的時候，巴奇細碎呻吟轉變為嗚咽聲，那是因為前一次史蒂夫找到了內部的敏感處，只稍舉高巴奇的左腿，他每一次的挺入都能夠撞在巴奇最敏感的點上，「嗚嗯⋯⋯喔⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯你喜歡嗎？」弓起自己的腿，史蒂夫用上全身的氣力繼續挺進巴奇體內。

 

巴奇的呻吟已從嗚咽變成拉長音的抗議，「嗯⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯太硬了⋯⋯」

 

「你喜歡那就不是問題⋯⋯」改變頻率放輕自己的力道，他每一下挺入都變得緩慢綿長，「這樣比較好⋯⋯還是用力一點？」

 

變慢的史蒂夫每一下都更為用力深入，讓巴奇充分感受到甬道內的物事移動。從加速的慾望變為漫長的折磨，難以忍受的褐髮男人連連抓著對方的後腦索吻，想要藉著吻把那些痛苦又歡愉的快感宣洩出來，「⋯⋯用力一點，史蒂夫我求你⋯⋯」

 

再次加快了頻率的金髮男人撐著對方的雙腿，唇瓣則是不斷吻過對方的左腿小腿肚，抓住巴奇的右手，讓他的右手壓在自己的臀瓣上，「⋯⋯你要我用力，就用力地向下壓⋯⋯」

 

他把巴奇拼命向下拍打的動作看作是對自己的渴望，愈發用力地挺進深處，「史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯呵⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯」

 

美軍為他選了一處隱密的房產，主要考量當然在於不能讓人發現巴奇的存在。而羅杰斯准將看中緬因州小鎮的原因，在於每處房產之間都有一些樹林與草地隔開，他與巴奇的隱私方能夠得到妥善的保護。

 

巴奇餘下的右手從他的臀部上滑落，大多時候都是緊緊攀著他的手臂，當他加快頻率一下又一下頂著巴奇最敏感的位置時，那隻手用力地抓緊了他的肌肉，不算疼痛卻能讓准將清楚地知道身下之人有多麼地舒服。

 

在他的身下陰影之處，很快巴奇的陰莖就再次噴出了淺白色的液體，數量不比前一次多，考量到前一次巴奇射精也不過是數十分鐘前，「我沒辦法了⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」

 

「噓⋯⋯」安撫地撫過對方滲出汗水來的額際，金髮男人繼續著身下的動作，這次把兩隻巴奇的長腿都抬高，自己乾脆是跪直起身向上頂著對方，每下都換來巴奇碎裂的呻吟，「馬上就好⋯⋯」

 

他的胸口上濺上巴奇的體液，用手抹過毫不在意的金髮男人最後幾下深而緩慢地挺入對方體內，接著他放下了巴奇的雙腿，將它們併攏，挪到了自己的身前，低下頭細細地吻著對方的膝蓋骨上的凹處。

 

他的精液從兩人相嵌之處混雜著潤滑液流出，打開一旁的瓶蓋在他們結合之處倒入更多液體，無論何時他都不想傷到巴奇。

 

「⋯⋯我不能再做了⋯⋯史蒂威⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」巴奇看著他在潤滑低聲求饒，「我不能再來一次⋯⋯」

 

「你可以的⋯⋯」一連吻了好幾下巴奇的臉頰，最後乾脆吻著對方的嘴求歡，「好嘛⋯⋯再一次就好⋯⋯」邊說他一邊挪出自己的陰莖，再慢慢地遞進去，讓對方感受到他尚未止息的慾望，就這樣來回幾次以後，巴奇才在吻後微乎其微地點了點頭。

 

得到對方許可的羅杰斯准將滿意地笑了，把巴奇的雙腿架高到肩頭，打算最後一次從頭到尾衝刺到底的他在巴奇的嗚咽聲中準備展開他們這晚的第三回合。

 

「嗯⋯⋯喔喔⋯⋯史蒂威⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」巴奇的哀求讓他心疼，但比起短暫的逃避，他知道到達高潮的感受會給巴奇更多快感。

 

拉起對方的手掌，在對方的掌心落下一吻，又呵了一口氣，「⋯⋯你準備好了嗎？」從頭到尾他就在巴奇體內沒有撤出去過，他知道巴奇忍受得了，理由當然是因為巴奇對他的愛，「我保證是最後一次⋯⋯」

 

雖然讓巴奇趴著對於巴奇的負擔比較小，但他喜歡看著巴奇高潮。

 

巴奇再次點了下頭，史蒂夫露出微笑，低下頭咬了咬對方的唇瓣，接著拱起他的腰，全力地在對方的甬道內衝刺，他的囊袋撞擊著巴奇白皙的臀部，他埋得很深，因為他知道這樣他能全程都壓在巴奇的敏感點上。

 

「啊⋯⋯嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯老天⋯⋯幹⋯⋯史蒂威⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」巴奇的聲音聽來也比之前更早進入難以抑制的階段，「⋯⋯不要再⋯⋯我求你⋯⋯不要再⋯⋯」

 

這次開始大約才十分鐘的時間，巴奇整個人背部就忽然收緊，下一刻前方淺紅色的陰莖就一次一下地噴出了淺淺的精液，史蒂夫憐愛地用手輕輕套弄著對方的頂端。

 

他的頸項旋即被巴奇扯住，聽話地俯身下去與對方相吻的羅杰斯准將仔細地吻著，舌葉伸入對方的口腔內，他們相互吸吮的唾液在下半部的撞擊聲中增添了一些淫靡的氛圍，接著鬆開吻的巴奇發出一連串近乎低吼的呻吟聲，「嗯⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯呵⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」

 

第三次射精的時候史蒂夫慢慢地將他的陰莖從對方體內撤出，前兩次留在對方體內的白濁液體也隨著流出一些，紅腫的入口緩緩地翕張收合，凝視著剛才將他納入體內的部位，史蒂夫伸出手，輕輕地遞進了手指，將碰得到的精液都先清出來。

 

在他身下喘氣呻吟的巴奇疲倦地閉著眼大口吸氣換氣，等到巴奇能睜開眼的同時，也伸出了右手來回撫摸著他的手臂，上頭都是性事之間巴奇的指印，有的掐得很緊，整區都泛紅，「長官⋯⋯我希望我沒弄痛你⋯⋯」

 

「你當然沒有⋯⋯」他拿起準備好的毛巾與清水，仔細地整理巴奇狼狽的身後，方才那些呻吟與喘氣一點都不假，他有幾度必然失控得狠了，只是巴奇不會抱怨，更不會因此打斷他，巴奇只會選擇承受。

 

將敞開的腿勾在他的髖部，巴奇露出那種極其溫柔的微笑，過去只有當他病得死死昏昏時，終於從病榻裡轉醒，巴奇才會這般對他笑。他了解巴奇的每種神態，也了解巴奇對他的愛，也因此知道自己只想要圈養著巴奇的舉動是不對的、是錯的。

 

拿起一旁的內褲替巴奇套上，兩人都穿起貼身衣物以後，巴奇轉身整個人向前抱住他，用他餘下的單手橫抱過他的背，在他頸窩邊安睡。

 

可是他不想讓巴奇離開，如果他一旦開口問巴奇願不願意去英國，一切就會覆水難收。

 

「巴奇⋯⋯？」

 

經過大半夜的床笫之事，乏力的褐髮男人閉著眼回應，「怎麼了？」

 

問不出口的史蒂夫等著對方的呼吸變得綿長平穩，才閉上了眼，再次放棄提起他今天收到的來信，英國想要巴奇，想要天賦優異、聰明能幹的巴奇．巴恩斯。

 

可是他不想放棄巴奇。

 

***

 

「隊長的眼球在劇烈震動，是在做夢嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯可憐的美國隊長，他想必做了一個很長的夢，我希望那是場美夢。」

 

***

 

女武神是北歐神話裡帶領英雄前往慰勞英靈殿堂的半神，同時也是施密特打算駕駛用來摧毀柏林以及同盟國的最終武器——然而這台飛行器最終與他一起沉入了北極海裡。

 

他們都被打撈起來了，連帶九頭蛇武器神祕能源來源的那只藍色方塊。史蒂夫‧羅杰斯低頭看著桌上的檔案，過去的戰友紛紛在戰後不同時間裡過世：這七十年他們經歷了不少事，佩姬……他一向知道她能夠成就的會遠超過他們之中任何人。

 

戰略科學儲備部和霍華德都曾重回阿爾卑斯山，但巴奇‧巴恩斯不在那裡。照片裡藍夾克的褐髮男人眺望著遠方，他極其不捨地觸碰對方的面容。

 

「我現在到了未來了，巴奇，你無法想像紐約變成什麼樣子……」


	11. Natasha Romanoff

他在地底隧道逃跑的時候遇上了那名全身漆黑的男人，帝查拉，瓦干達帝國的王子。冬兵知道自己必然在過去曾經與他們一族交手過，對方的仇恨一點都不假，而對方的能力讓他束手無策。於是他被移交到了看來像是美國軍方的機構當中，得到了這只——環顧自己前後左右的狹小空間——小盒子。

 

也曾經與他交手的紅髮女人走到他的面前，冬兵抬起頭，看向那雙毫不隱藏打量意味的碧綠色的眼睛，「我不知道。」

 

紅髮女人皺起眉，「我還沒問你任何問題。」

 

「妳要問我跟羅馬尼亞有關的事，但答案是，我什麼都不知道。」

 

他想要尋找他的過去，所以循著已知的線索去尋找，整起爆炸案與他毫無關係，但所有人都說他就是兇手，美軍、九頭蛇，他們都在找他。

 

「我其實不想知道羅馬尼亞的事。」紅髮女人微偏螓首，「……我更關心的是美國隊長。」

 

聽見這兩個字，他的嘴迅速地抿直成了一條線，連呼吸聲都壓抑得微乎其微。

 

「美國隊長明顯地認為你是巴奇‧巴恩斯，我知道你曾經去過展覽會現場，你應該知道……」紅髮女人踱步走向他，「你只是一個亡靈，一個鬼故事。」

 

在他的手臂能夠自由運作的時候他不在乎這種明擺著的挑釁，但現在受限於機器的箝制，眼前之人可以暢所欲言。

 

「現在有很多人認定你是羅馬尼亞意外的真兇，美國隊長卻不這麼想，我敢說他很快就會想到辦法來救你，就算沒有了他的盾牌……」紅髮女人看了一眼身後的走道，「……你知道這裏有銅牆鐵壁，他如果還來救你，會讓他陷入極大的危險之中。」

 

「他不需要來救我，他不需要這麼做。」美國隊長並不欠他什麼，他沒能完成的任務現在已經不再困擾他，「但羅馬尼亞一事，與我無關。」

 

「如果我告訴你很久以前巴奇‧巴恩斯曾經是美國隊長的情人呢？」紅髮女人在與他視線接觸的時候，似乎很滿意他臉上的神情，「別這麼訝異，難道你一點有關的記憶都沒有？」

 

他記得吻，拉著領帶的吻、也記得碎成片段卻特別清晰的細節，像是美國隊長手臂的肌肉線條，一些沒有來由卻確切的事，但是那些想起來也不痛，從來也不連貫，好像埋得很深的東西，挖掘半天也看不到它在哪裡。

 

「……看來是記得了。」紅髮女人忽然對她自己的手很感興趣，那上面如果要他猜，都是練槍練出來的槍繭，「你從來不好奇他對你的執著來自什麼原因嗎？」

 

就算巴奇‧巴恩斯曾經是美國隊長的情人也不會改變什麼，「不論你們為了什麼理由抓住我，我不是羅馬尼亞一事背後的真兇，很明顯妳知道我說的是事實，不是嗎？」

 

「……無論你怎麼否認，現在政府已經把這件事怪在你的頭上。」紅髮女人往他被箝制住的左手走去，「現在，我們有些恩怨要來清算。」

 

「恩怨？」看著面無表情的紅髮女人，他緩緩開口：「我認得妳們這樣的人，妳是最後一批，我知道妳在一九九一年逃走了，此後聲名在外，有人跟我說過妳，雖然對妳而言我只是個鬼故事，但是整個黑寡婦計畫，我很清楚——」他抬起頭，「——妳跟我一樣都是實驗品。也許你不相信，但我很樂意幫助美國隊長，無論他想怎麼做，我都會幫他。」

 

「那得要你先出得出去才行。」西裝筆挺的鋼鐵人走了過來，一臉怒氣沖沖，「史蒂夫很不配合，還有跟他一搭一唱的那隻笨鳥！」

 

以為克林特已經收到她的示警離開才對的黑寡婦不動聲色地蹙起眉，「鷹眼？」

 

「山姆．威爾森。」鋼鐵人轉過頭，盯著被關在容器裡的冬兵，除了用巨大機械裝置固定住生化手臂外，另外又用強化玻璃重製了那個連他們憤怒的綠朋友都沒辦法打破的牢籠，量身為九頭蛇的致命武器打造了新家，「他還是不願意鬆口嗎？」

 

「我還沒真的問——」

 

「——我們還是移動他吧。」鋼鐵人看著周遭的陰暗地牢，「我不相信美軍，也不相信他們有能力看管冬兵，妳到天台去準備。」

 

「我不確定，東尼，你要單獨跟冬兵相處，在沒有盔甲的情況下？」其實是不願離開的黑寡婦看了一眼角落的出口，「這太魯莽了。」

 

「因為那些多疑的傢伙連我都不相信。」鋼鐵人嘶聲道：「隊長根本搞不清楚現在的情況，我們根本沒有任何籌碼能夠跟政府談，現在我們如果不配合、反而受到政府的限制，最終我們會賠上所有人未來——」

 

「我知道政府都是些白癡，但我是指——畢竟冬兵害死了你的雙親——我以為你不會希望與他單獨相處。」紅髮女人邊說邊看著另一側的出口，「何不你去處理天台上的事——」

 

「我並不怕他。」鋼鐵人直視著狹窄的監獄裡撐著自己左肩的冬兵，「我不怕這個殺人兇手。」

 

 

這時監獄裡的冬兵，也抬起頭，看進了那雙充滿憤怒的棕色眼睛之中。

 

 

***

 

 

外頭發出不少聲響，包括許多此起彼落的爆炸聲。

 

冬兵疲倦地抬起頭，他想過可能會是美國隊長，但在過去的拷問當中，他只抱持著最小的期待。他不認為復仇者之間會因為他產生嫌隙，要是復仇者確實將他視作為發生在羅馬尼亞爆炸案的真兇，他也無話好說。

 

他不斷地移動，自從亞歷山大．皮爾斯對他的看管解除以後，他知道唯有不斷移動才能夠活下來，也唯有不斷移動，他才有可能找出自己身後隱藏的祕密。

 

當然他也設想過九頭蛇會怎麼處理他，他比起任何人，更清楚叛徒的下場。

 

叛徒就應當被利用到最後一點剩餘價值也被榨盡，寄生神盾局中的九頭蛇一向奉此為圭臬。冬兵扯了扯嘴角，被改造以後，他已經很久沒有花費那麼長的時間進行與任務無關的思索，許多人與影像交錯在他的腦海，羅斯將軍以為拷問能夠從他嘴裡撬出答案，殊不知他腦內繁雜的聲音已經佔去了太多他的注意力，肉體的疼痛相比如此短暫。

 

「隊長……我不會輕易靠近——」

 

他聽見腳步聲與回音，「——不要緊，他不會……」

 

沒有想過美國隊長會出現在此的冬兵，試著想將視線在走來的金髮男人身上聚焦，但手臂上的巨大壓力讓他動輒得咎。

 

「Buck，你認得我嗎？」金髮男人的語氣聽起來小心翼翼。

 

他該怎麼說？冬兵第一時間先嚥下了口中的苦澀，「……我記得你的母親名叫莎拉。」他的金髮甜心，世上第一個讓他心生疼惜的女人，「……還記得你以前往鞋子裡墊報紙。」他從來不覺得冷凍櫃急速蔓延緊揪著他心臟的低溫冷，腦海裡有眼前之人哮喘聲的冬天更冷。

 

金髮男人露出比哭還難看的笑容。

 

但這並不是他的本意，冬兵垂下頭，他沒有完全想起來，又或者該說，他沒有真的全部忘記過。這些事不在九頭蛇想要抹去的回憶裡，這些事埋在更深的地方。

 

金髮男人接著開口，語氣擔憂，「很多人想拿下你，他們甚至不在意你是死是活。」

 

「我已經不做那些事了。」再次抬起頭，美國隊長的薄唇已經扭曲地顫抖，「不是我，我沒有在安理會現場放置炸彈，那不是我所為。」

 

「山姆……」金髮男人緩道：「可以給我們一點時間嗎？」

 

「當然。」

 

 

隨著黑人的腳步走遠，金髮男人與他之間的距離也愈來愈靠近。從後攬住他的頭，美國隊長在他的唇上，落下了一抹輕得像是錯覺的吻，「我很抱歉，你應該很厭惡我這樣做……」

 

他不會，先不提黑寡婦所說的巴恩斯中士與美國隊長的私情——他沒有真的忘記過的那些片段——至今也依然清楚地提醒他，只是一個吻而已，「……只是一個吻而已，你不需要道歉。」

 

一個更深的吻隨之而來，男人頂開他的牙關，這吻混合了血鏽味和他受制於人的呻吟。

 

「我等這個吻三年了，從航天母艦開始……」金髮男人雙目一瞬也不瞬地直直望進他的眼底，「……哪裏都有你的消息，但哪裡我都找不到你。」

 

不知該如何作答的冬兵眨了眨眼。

 

美國隊長沒有說話，後續一整段時間，他只能聽見兩人的呼吸聲，在陰暗的空間裡交錯。他不知為什麼很想要開口安慰對方，但很快又對自己想要出言寬慰的念頭感到荒謬，下一刻又對自己感到荒謬的念頭充滿質疑。

 

他不知道哪一個念頭才對：他能讓美國隊長內心的傷痛好過一些，或是他根本是個陌生人。

 

「你不認為我能夠幫助你……我知道你並不信任我，也許一時半刻，我還沒有辦法讓你了解到我們對你沒有敵意，至少……」金髮男人看了一眼黑人走離開的方向，「山姆和我，你絕對能夠信任，他在幫我找你的工作上不遺餘力，他知道——」

 

「——黑寡婦也知道。」他打斷眼前的美國隊長，「她說巴恩斯中士是你二戰的戀人。」

 

「你就是我愛的人。」金髮男人蹙眉出言糾正，「……Buck，你是我唯一愛的人，從以前到現在一直都只有你，沒有其他的人。」

 

不知道怎麼解釋之中矛盾的他，在對方的注視之下，只能緩緩點頭。

 

「但你沒有說錯，黑寡婦也知道我對你的情感。」撫過對方的顴骨，金髮男人的拇指滑過上頭傷痕的同時，藍色的眼睛也隨之變得更為深沉，「當你被人傷害的時候，我也只會選擇報復，對我來說，這就是我對你的情感，九頭蛇不能再奪走你……絕對不能。」

 

他想要對眼前的美國隊長做出點頭以外的回應，卻不知能夠做什麼。

 

「首先我們得把你從這裡救出去。」美國隊長站起身，檢視著眼前他不用多想，就能肯定與鋼鐵人的設計有關的機關，「我們摧毀了上層的電源來封鎖入口，所以一時半刻在後援到達以前，其他人進不來，但……」

 

跟著一起看向本來要卸掉他左手武器的機器，「……它連接著我的腦。」

 

聞言停下動作的金髮男人看向他，「你的左手？」

 

「不只是操控動作，我的腦中有一系列的設計與左手相連。」冬兵看著那台機器，「如果不經九頭蛇科學家卸載，武器將會失去作用。」

 

注意到用字的美國隊長抬起頭，「武器指的是你。」

 

如果生化手臂被強制從他的身體上扯下，會導致他的生命指數終止，「是，現在我的左手在機器的作用下，很有可能隨時會從我身上脫離。」

 

代表任何一個行差踏錯，賠上的代價就是冬兵的性命。

 

 

這時走回到他們身邊的黑人望著拿此機器一點辦法也沒有美國隊長，「我們遇上什麼棘手的情況了嗎？」

 

「如果擅自拆解這組機器，巴奇不一定能活下來，我們得要把機器跟巴奇完全分開來，這至少需要對機械有精深的了解……」

 

冬兵深吸了一口空氣中因為爆炸過後的火藥燃燒氣味，他記得他曾經行走在大雪中，森林深處的敵方營地被他們炸破——

 

 

「如果我們告訴東尼……」

 

「你知道他不會信我們，他被那些似是而非的言論蒙蔽了。」

 

「他是這個機器的設計者，我們能夠讓他看清九頭蛇在背後操縱的手法。」美國隊長嘆了一口氣，「我想騙誰呢？他根本不可能聽進去，他與霍華德一樣，太自負、太驕傲，認為自己是宇宙的中心。」

 

「又或者……」黑人也嘆了口氣，「他們父子都因為在完美的神祗面前自慚形穢。」

 

 

***

 

 

「你們真的以為你們可以打出一條路來嗎？」紅髮女人在他身後開口，「你說巴奇‧巴恩斯死了，既然如此，你何不接受冬兵的過去、接受制裁？」

 

站在天台，冬兵轉過身望向身後追兵，「他問我記不記得他，我確實認識他……」

 

紅髮女人雙手抱胸，挑起單邊的眉角，「你怎麼能夠確定你的記憶是真的，九頭蛇能夠洗去你的記憶，也可以捏造你的記憶，你所知道的一切可能都是他們偽造出來，想要用你殺死美國隊長，你很有可能只是他們的工具。」

 

聽見九頭蛇，他的左手一陣又一陣地隱隱作痛，現在那裡剩下的只是一堆廢鐵。

 

「你無路可去，這裡不是特區的住宅區，你也沒有了你超於常人能耐的手臂，你無法飛天遁地——除非你想自尋死路。」她按住手上的手環，電流通過的瞬間發出幽藍色的光芒，「我不會讓你離開，你最終也許能夠逃過一劫，但現在如果你逃走，只會坐實你的罪名。」

 

紅髮女人說得很對，他沒有什麼能夠相信的事，他的記憶、他的腦、他的左手。

 

也許他曾經是巴奇‧巴恩斯，但現在的他又是誰？冬兵是九頭蛇的致命武器，很明顯地他現在已經不是那把致命武器，因為他已經無法接受來自九頭蛇的命令；他為什麼能夠從二戰之後活下來？被九頭蛇改造以後，他都做過了些什麼？他殺死了鋼鐵人的父母，其中，霍華德．史塔克據說還是他的朋友。

 

但美國隊長說了……史蒂夫．羅杰斯說了，他們可以一起面對一切，如果九頭蛇有陰謀，那麼他們就攜手把這個陰謀揭穿，之後無論冬兵必須面對什麼，他們可以一起面對。

 

不知道為什麼連自己記憶都覺得不可信的他，會那麼渴望相信美國隊長所說的話。

 

看著眼前的街景，下一刻冬兵拔起腿向前狂奔接著朝向空中大步跳了出去，毫不猶豫地放任自己下墜，黑寡婦沒有跟上來。

 

冬兵向下跳的瞬間，想起美國隊長那抹勉強維持著的微笑，他知道對於史蒂夫．羅杰斯而言，巴奇．巴恩斯有多重要，他記得的那些片段又有多重要。

 

他願意為了美國隊長不計後果地試一次，為了巴恩斯中士試一次。

 

他的手臂被人緊緊抓住，劃破空氣而來的震動，讓冬兵清楚地知道獵鷹抓住了他的手。

 

在他頂上振翅滑翔的獵鷹身上傳來無線電中史蒂夫．羅杰斯著急的追問：「你接到他了嗎？」

 

「我怎麼敢漏掉？」獵鷹垂首，「老兄，你還好嗎？」

 

「不能更好。」

 

 

***

 

 

九頭蛇製造的分化最終使得復仇者再次團結起來，唯有理解歧異，才有可能異中求同。無論他們到底是不是更宏觀的力量手中的一只卒子，復仇者會抱持著自己的初衷，為了保護他們的摯愛而戰，所有人都清楚知道，美國隊長的初衷是死在九頭蛇手裡的巴恩斯中士。

 

經過數十年落入九頭蛇手中操控的巴恩斯中士，以冬兵的姿態重生，如今則是美國隊長公開承認的伴侶，目前正與全美國的正義角力。

 

「安東尼．愛德華．史塔克，你敢發誓所說的每一句話都是實話，句句屬實絕無虛假。」

 

「我當然願意，又不是站在這裡說謊可以帶給我什麼好處。」他確信他看見霍華德‧史塔克的兒子對法官有些無奈地翻了翻白眼，「我發誓……句句屬實絕無虛假。」

 

「……你答應作證要表達你的母親對詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯的看法？」法官低頭看著記錄陳述，而他不由得注意到霍華德的兒子對於法官的語速相當不耐煩，「是這樣嗎？」

 

「是，法官大人。」

 

霍華德的兒子一邊回答一邊看向站在對面的他，如果他沒有看錯的話，那孩子剛才對他眨了眨眼，雖然他現在年紀明顯地比霍華德的兒子小，但一當他認知到那是霍華德的兒子，他又不由得對他另眼相待。

 

隨著愈多的巴恩斯中士的記憶湧上，本來只是鋼鐵人的男人也有了截然不同的身份。

 

他不只是霍華德的兒子，還是霍華德和瑪莉亞‧卡朋內爾的孩子，那個嬌蠻千金。

 

法官終於抬起頭看向霍華德的兒子，「所以瑪莉亞‧柯林斯‧卡朋內爾‧史塔克對於二戰時的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯有什麼看法？」

 

「法官大人，以及各位陪審團。」那孩子有霍華德的迷人微笑，「我在這裡要引述的並不是我與我母親的對話，而是她在她私人的日記裡面留下的記錄，她私人日記具有法律效力，有鑒於遺囑本身也預留在其中，我必須強調這整本日記是具有代表她本人意見的物品，是她在沒有外力操作、意識清楚的情況下所寫……」低下頭，東尼‧史塔克望著那本褐色的日記本微笑了一下，「……事實上這代表了她人生中最美好的一段時光。」

 

「抗議，法官大人，所以史塔克先生的重點是？」檢察官出聲抗議。

 

法官又低下頭，「請儘快發表你的證言。」

 

「以下的話是我直接從她的日記中引出的，一字不改，『1965年，我重新拜訪巴伐利亞，作為史塔克慈善機構的代表，二戰終戰二十年，我們希望能夠用有意義的方式紀念，而其中一項是回顧為我們犧牲的英雄，在這裡，我特別要提到的是詹姆斯‧巴恩斯中士，在我年紀尚小仍在瑞士求學時，我曾經因為他人的慫恿，誤入了我不應當出現的場合，在這個可能使我成為納粹俘虜的場合裡，霍華德以及英勇的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯中士前來將我帶走，這個不被記錄在案的救援行動，展現了他英勇的人格特質。

 

現在既有對詹姆斯‧巴恩斯中士的了解太過平面，作為與美國隊長一起長大的摯友和在二戰英勇作戰的咆哮突擊隊成員僅是他的某一面，他富有憐愛之心的一面卻太少人探討，我無意將他塑造成另外一個美國隊長——天知道史蒂夫‧羅杰斯對於我們有多深的影響——我只想要說他也是一位不遜於史蒂夫‧羅杰斯的英雄。

 

與我抱持相同意見的還有這趟我要拜訪的蘿倫‧齊柏曼夫人，娘家姓氏為萊曼的齊柏曼夫人，在她逃離納粹追捕的過程裡得到詹姆斯‧巴恩斯中士的救助和悉心呵護，她記得美國隊長也記得咆哮突擊隊，但和我一樣我們無法忘記的是他在戰爭裡透過他的微笑所釋出的善意與溫柔，為此，他是個英雄，而他值得我們的歌頌。』」

 

把日記闔上，霍華德的兒子望向檢察官。

 

「你剛才說……讓我轉述你的原文，檢察官，我無意反問你，當然如果你覺得我用上了疑問句型，請相信我只是在強化語氣，你剛才是否說你認為作為在一九四三年遭受俘虜並接受阿敏‧佐拉實驗時，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯就已經為了換取劣質血清出賣他對他的國家的忠誠？」

 

檢察官沒有義務要回答史塔克，而史塔克也沒有興趣等待他的回應。

 

「讓我問你一個問題，史塔克先生，證據指出一九九一年十二月十七號當日，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯以及九頭蛇的人馬埋伏在你雙親行經的路上，製造了假車禍造成他們的逝世，而你在這樣的情況之下，仍選擇出來為巴恩斯辯護，是嗎？」

 

面對辯護律師的發問，東尼的神情和緩許多，「是，感謝小報，你們都很清楚。」

 

「那我可以請教你為什麼答應出來作證嗎？」

 

晾高了眉的東尼‧史塔克看向他，嘴角似笑非笑地揚起，「我認為巴奇、冬兵，又或者是你們非得要我念得那麼一長串名字，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，在很長的時間被九頭蛇不人道地當作武器使用而錯誤地扣下了無數次扳機，如果這個世界上有任何人有資格說他感同身受，這個人會是我。」

 

他低下頭望著自己的手，這雙手誠如美國隊長所言，也曾經為惡。

 

「在成為億萬富翁和慈善家之後，我仍無法洗去手上因為作為軍火商而沾上的血腥，我製作的武器被拿去殺害無辜的人，我比冬兵更惡劣的是——有一段時間我甚至不在意這個後果，而他願意面對審判……檢方因為私人感情排除了羅杰斯隊長作證的機會，那我想是時候有個人出來做正確的事，我知道這是正確的事，我認為詹姆斯‧巴恩斯無罪。」


	12. Steve Rogers, Again

10\. Steve Rogers

 

他的記憶恢復以後，無論他再怎麼堅持Steve都拒絕讓他獨自待在布魯克林的小公寓，一處他在潛逃時以假名租賃的地方，那處小公寓符合他所有的要求，窗戶朝防火巷，還是有防火梯到地面的那種舊公寓，對於前任刺客而言，這種能夠快速撤離的公寓最為理想，對於亡命之徒而言，固守某地將它建成孤獨堡壘不是他們的宿命。

 

 

談到孤獨堡壘，他寧可自己在外頭找個地方待著，也不想住在人工智慧監視的大樓裡。

 

 

實話是他有太多祕密和血跡斑駁的過去，他如果他想要一個人待著，他就該可以待著。

 

 

是啊，把這話去對Steve Rogers說吧。

 

 

他看著把書放上他床邊矮櫃的Steve Rogers，這套公寓就一張床，他睡習慣木板架，但是Steve Rogers從特區把他舊家那張一般大小的雙人床運了過來，他本來以床框進不了門口這件事拒絕，但Steve Rogers很快地拆開了床框，又在裡頭組裝了起來。

 

 

下午的時候床墊也來了，前一個到處是彈孔，這是Steve Rogers終於有時間去買來的。

 

「它不會很軟，我覺得很有小時候你那張床的感覺。」

 

Steve Rogers和他隔著那張床站著，這個一廳一房的空間不大，這間房間塞了這張床也沒什麼其他的地方能放東西了，他已經很滿意他還保住了可以放槍的矮櫃，雖然現在上頭多了一本介紹越戰的歷史書籍和Steve脫下的皮夾克。

 

注意到他的目光，Steve笑了，「這是那件舊夾克，記得嗎？」

 

記得，但他沒回話。

 

下一刻立即變得緊張的金髮男人搖了搖頭，「那只是一種表達方式，Bucky，我並不是要你回答記得或者不記得⋯⋯」

 

 

覺得無所謂的他橫過了床上扯著對方的背心領口把對方壓倒在床上，「你好歹掙扎一下。」

 

一臉困惑不覺得有必要的男人望著他，雙手伸向前搭在他的髖骨兩側，「為什麼要？」

 

兩人姿勢不大對，至少和他印象裡的不一樣，但是他不想要受制於人，即使覺得好像上下顛倒了，他也沒有針對自己的記憶提出修正，低下頭他找到了幾乎隨時望著他時都是掛著微笑的那雙唇，仔細地吻了起來。

 

他的舌尖劃過了Steve Rogers的唇廓，接著一如他印象裡所有地侵入對方的嘴內。

 

他們熱烈地吻著彼此，好吧，主要是他熱烈地吻著SteveRogers，金髮男人只是躺著一動也不動，雙手輕柔地隔著他的衣物撫摸著他的腰間到大腿一帶，那種彷彿在撫摸貓還是什麼寵物的舉動帶給他一種難忍的感受。

 

停下他的吻，他按住了對方的雙手，「⋯⋯這是做什麼？」

 

「這什麼也不是，但Bucky你瘦了一點。」男人讓他按著，抬起頭迎上他詢問的目光，「⋯⋯這只是我告訴你我很喜歡你的吻、喜歡衣物底下你的肌肉隨著你的動作移動的觸感，Bucky⋯⋯這是我在膜拜將你帶回我身邊的奇蹟、是我在感受你真實地活著的快樂⋯⋯」

 

他知道Steve Rogers可以一直說下去，但他覺得已經聽夠了，於是他用正常人的那隻手扯了扯對方的背心，「脫了它⋯⋯很礙事。」

 

「這同時你還穿著衣服呢⋯⋯Bucky，公平點。」一邊脫下背心的Steve Rogers一邊笑著要他跟著脫掉上衣，「我喜歡你穿著那件墨綠色的圓領衫，你的眼睛——」

 

「——閉嘴，Rogers。」覺得煩悶的他低下頭再次吻住對方的嘴，這次是氣急敗壞連吻帶咬一般折磨著對方嘴和喉結，而Steve Rogers的反應則是把他當成寵物一般，只是這次的位置是在來回撫摸他的背和後腰，「——你得停下，Steve，這是什麼玩意——」抓著對方在他背後的左手，他渾身顫慄地拱起了背「你這樣碰我⋯⋯」

 

「嘿⋯⋯怎麼了⋯⋯」Steve坐起身，把右手從他的背上移開，「我保證這不是我第一次這樣碰你，Bucky，前一次我一定也有這樣碰你。」

 

前一次是審判之前，他的原文是要『Steve像他們沒有明天一樣操｜翻他』。

 

原諒他的語言不雅，他原先是想叛國罪加上數十條謀殺罪名，沒有理由他能夠逃過絞架，直到Steve告訴他他們已經不用絞刑了，至少大多數的州都已經不用了——在這樣的氛圍下能夠和SteveRogers一夜纏綿以後再死也不為過吧。

 

「不，你沒有，我確定你沒有。」如果他前一次也被這樣觸碰的話他必然會叫Steve Rogers滾出那間伴侶探視用的臥房，「上次我們只有潤滑液和一打保險套，我很確定沒有這種我是你他媽的什麼珍寶的愛撫。」

 

「但⋯⋯你的確是我的寶物⋯⋯」金髮男人皺起眉，雙手重新回到了他的腰間，「聽著⋯⋯Bucky，如果上次我太想要你以至於給你一種我很粗暴的感覺⋯⋯我很抱歉，但是他們把你關在——」幾乎停止描述的金髮男人吸了一口氣後才繼續說下去：「把你關在一個和Hydra給你差不多的空間裡，讓我真的太生氣⋯⋯然後你又對我說我是你生命當中僅剩的美好⋯⋯我實在控制不住才會那麼急著——」停下來的金髮男人趨前吻了他的臉頰，「——但你真的是我最重視和最愛的人⋯⋯老天，我沒有辦法，無時無刻我都想要撫摸你，臉頰、手臂、你的武器也一樣⋯⋯Bucky，我重新得到你了，兩次你都接受了我，我沒有辦法停下來。」

 

「你七十年前沒有那麼長舌。」對這番感人肺腑的告白，他只想得到這種回應，「你以前最多只會說『我們得小聲一點，Bucky』或是『我覺得你很美』。」

 

「我那時候沒有那麼多感觸。」Steve嘆了一口氣，低頭吻著他的鎖骨，「我那時候很自信我們會弄到一戶在鄉下的房子，也許不用很鄉下⋯⋯漢普頓就挺好的，你會每天穿得西裝筆挺到大公司去上班，我會在家裡畫畫⋯⋯畫漫畫，誰知道呢？或許我可以畫美國隊長的漫畫⋯⋯或者寫個一本或兩本書，我自信到我有一次在德國一個小鎮休息的時候，我看見有戶人家門口有塊特別別緻的踏板，金屬材質⋯⋯上頭是他們鎮徽，我那時候就想⋯⋯如果有機會，我要弄一個放在我們家門口，你會在上頭蹭掉泥巴或是灰塵——」

 

「——你這些肌肉底下原來遮著的是這些主意，我記得你盯著那戶人家的腳踏墊，我還以為美國隊長發現什麼Hydra的跡象，結果你滿腦子都在想什麼啊？」捧著Steve的臉，他笑著吻上對方的額央，「你的夢想裡怎麼沒有繼續報效國家？」

 

「那時候我們沒辦法繼續報效國家吧。」Steve微笑地側過唇啄了下他的手指，「如果我要和你一起的話⋯⋯我們最好還是離軍隊、情報單位都遠一些。」

 

那時候何止是要離軍隊遠遠的？他們根本是犯罪，「⋯⋯現在不一樣了。」

 

「現在不一樣了。」側向另一邊啄了下他的武器，「當他們利用Peggy的回憶指出我們兩個人的關係的時候，你的律師立刻就提出了伴侶探視，記得嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯你等了真的很久，現在⋯⋯」無奈地輕笑了兩聲，他望著那雙溫柔的藍眼睛，「我也沒有辦法給你那種普通的幸福了⋯⋯」

 

「現在更好。」

 

不以為然地瞪著Steve Rogers的他無法理解更好的原因，「介意告訴我怎麼個好法？」

 

「現在更好，我可以做你的合法伴侶、我可以當眾吻你，不用像在以前我得等到大班人馬都走遠了才能吻你的手指，感謝你神準的槍法像個守護神一樣保護我，也不用像我們那兩次⋯⋯記得嗎？我們第一晚是在——」

 

摀住對方試圖描述兩人初夜的嘴，「——我想Tony一定不會高興知道我們在他外祖的房產裡面做了什麼——」

 

掙脫開的Steve Rogers闔上眼吻著他的右手虎口，「早就改建了，現在那裡是高級旅館，但我想⋯⋯到了現場的話也許還看得出來是哪間房間？」

 

「現在還有人不知道我們一起就奇怪了⋯⋯」小報率先揭露了Peggy的回憶錄，影射美國隊長與昔日的戰友BuckyBarnes可能有某種曖昧情愫，而掌握了Peggy回憶檢方對此要求Steve Rogers不得以證人方式為他辯護，其實Steve的證詞也許不會有比Tony做出的證詞更為有效，但是檢方不想要忽略美國隊長有多迷人的事實。

 

Steve笑著點了點頭，「⋯⋯現在找到一個這樣的地方的確比較難，但這也是為什麼現在比較好的原因，我不需要一個遙遠的鄉下，我可以住在這個城市的任何一個角落，光明正大地擁有你，所有人都必須接受，這是我的權利。」

 

改變本來跨坐在Steve Rogers身上的姿勢，他躺到Steve的左側依偎著對方。

 

「我們還是一起，一起保護這個世界，這樣不是挺好的嗎？」Steve低聲問他。

 

他點頭回覆。

 

 

「很久以前，務實一點來說也沒有那麼久，扣掉中間近七十年的時光，你有次帶蘋果派來看學校看我，你還記得嗎？我堅持說我不想吃，但是你硬是逼著我在你眼前吃掉。」Steve的聲音從他的頭頂傳來，襯著從氣窗上灑下來春日午後的暖陽。

 

他記得，就算本來Bucky Barnes不記得了他也記得，所有的回憶再細小再微不足道的事情現在他都記得了，「一九三八年，怎麼了？」

 

「為什麼是那天？為什麼非得要我吃掉它？」Steve輕問，「你是不是知道在那之前我已經很多天沒吃到像樣的東西了？」

 

「該死的不是，我就是看到蘋果派想著你喜歡吃才買來給你的，我不是你的保姆，Steve，你不要好好吃東西那種事不在我的管轄範疇裡。」當然是，他知道那時候Steve幾乎沒辦法去學校了，Sarah的病情愈來愈重，他多怕Steve把自己餓死或是拒絕他的幫助。

 

「你可以買任何東西來給我吃，但你買了蘋果派。」Steve舉起手示意他要把手放到他的背上，儘管覺得渾身不自在，他還是勉為其難地點頭同意，「你說那只是塊該死的蘋果派⋯⋯」

 

「我說那只是塊該死的蘋果派，你得吃掉它，因為你沒有吃掉它，我們樑子就結大了。」他那時候心裡滿心在想的都是求求你了Steve Rogers別那麼固執快把它吃了，「但我想的其實是⋯⋯如果我拿牛排來給你你肯定不吃，要是一塊你最愛的蘋果派也許你不會拒絕。」

 

Steve開始撫摸著他的頸項，用溫柔的手勁按壓著他的肩頸相接處，然後停在他的武器上，「你滿地球跑，為什麼不肯待在我身邊？你想釐清你受人控制的過去，我也可以幫你。」

 

「你會幫我。」他湊上前去繼續吮著對方的喉結，「⋯⋯但我不需要。」

 

「復仇者也可以幫你。」Steve輕道：「你和Natasha有很多共通點，她也可以幫你。」

 

「我和她的共通點一點也不多。」舉起他的武器輕輕碰著Steve的臉頰，「她離開的時候Red Room已經是窮途末日了，但我從來不在Red Room裡，我只是看起來像是裡頭的一員而已，我的管理者當時也是偽裝成Red Room的一員，我們唯一的組織就是Hydra。」

 

「她會知道怎麼樣——」

 

「如果你們有一個人肯好好聽人話我也不需要滿地球跑、如果你肯好好聽人話的話⋯⋯」怎麼甩都甩不掉，非得要跟上來，「我一直都想知道怎麼樣可以讓你放棄你的蠢念頭，參戰、叫我丟下你先走、跑出我的視野範圍、非得要跟著我、困住我，就一次——Steve Rogers，你能聽懂我的話嗎？」

 

「Bucky，你要我做的都是辦不到的事。」Steve輕聲笑著，「那些念頭雖然很蠢，但是我如果沒有參戰——沒有讓你知道我不在乎你變成了冬兵，你覺得我們還能像現在這樣躺著嗎？Bucky，我母親說過一句話，她說永遠別讓喜歡的人等你，主動一點——」

 

「——不要吝嗇對她微笑。」他記得，「你對我笑了嗎？我怎麼沒什麼印象？」

 

「是你笑了。」Steve握住他作為武器的那隻手，遞到唇邊，「我一直等到那天在港口的嘉年華會才發現，你笑得有些緊張，而且有些擔心，我知道你被招募了，還要準備去受訓，但那不是因為可以參戰而得意的笑容，那是⋯⋯你即將離開我的時候捨不得的那種笑容，Bucky⋯⋯我知道我愛你的那一瞬間是因為我發現了你有多愛我。」

 

「你以前話真的沒有那麼多⋯⋯」俯下身和他四唇相接，他從沒有一刻覺得自己那麼熱切地需要Steve Rogers過，好吧，若是不算審判前的晚上，那不一樣⋯⋯那是一種接近世界末日的恐慌，而他渴求Steve Rogers。

 

如果那是他的審判之日，無論他要被送到地獄哪一層，在那之前他只想和Steve 在一起。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve先注意到他的行動電話在震動，他將手橫過Bucky裝有武器的那只肩頭，去拿了在Bucky那側矮櫃上的行動電話，他的感官還是比Bucky再敏感一些，也可以說這整個下午裡頭他比Bucky耗損少一些體力，畢竟他的部分少了一點掉眼淚和哀求的氣力。

 

螢光幕上閃著Sam傳來的簡訊：吃晚餐，你、Bucky和我。

 

低下頭吻了裝有武器的那處肩膀，再到Bucky的頰邊落下輕吻，「和Sam吃晚餐好嗎？」

 

「當然好。」

 

他知道他一有動靜時Bucky差不多就醒了，但是看那樣子就知道是不想那麼快睜開眼。

 

回傳簡訊的速度在這幾年擁抱現代科技以後大幅長進的Steve飛快打下一串回覆：好，不過今天是Bucky生日，得吃點好的才行。

 

沒稍片刻Sam的簡訊又回來了：他老兄生日你今天才說？

 

覺得被冒犯的Steve皺起眉很快回信：拜託，展覽會上都寫了，又不是機密文件。

 

接著過了好一陣子他才收到Sam的回音：別扯了，展覽就寫了他出生年份，哪裡有寫他生日？我現在去哪裡找生日禮物給他，我開到的時候Barneys都打烊了，你知道Barneys是百貨公司吧？要是我買了花送他你會不會生氣？

 

想了一下有些為難的Steve不大情願地回覆：當然知道，Barneys在我們那個年代就有了，你別送玫瑰我就沒有意見，要知道他收到花也不會多高興的，你還不如挑瓶伏特加給他。

 

這次Sam很快就回應了：收到，伏特加，沒問題。

 

 

他的腰身被Bucky環抱住，對方一臉八成是裝出來的睡眼惺忪正靠在他的背上，「為什麼你要一直傳訊給Sam，他不來了嗎？」

 

「在決定餐廳，你要去洗個澡嗎？我們八點吃晚餐。」武器和Bucky的手同時環繞在他的腰間，那隻銀色的手臂閃著幽亮的藍光，來自Tony的大作，讓這隻手能夠感覺冷熱軟硬，同時還能夠保有過去力大無窮的攻擊性。

 

冬兵沒有消失，他永遠都是Bucky的一部份，Bucky因此也永遠地改變了，以前無論何時Bucky總帶著一點溫柔的笑意，如今他並非不溫柔，但是冷峻的線條爬上了他的五官，那些年終究在他身上留下了痕跡，他還是保有了Bucky的幽默感，只是不再輕易對外人流露。

 

他和Bucky一起進了淋浴間，下午事後他替Bucky擦了一下身體，他則是當時就沖過澡，現在他只打算擦把臉了事。

 

坐在餐桌上打開報紙，他習慣地聽著沒什麼隔音效果的牆後傳來Bucky淋浴的聲音，但過了沒有多久，水聲就停了，過了片刻，穿著輕便的Bucky綁著還微濕的馬尾坐到餐桌的另一側。

 

他只看了Bucky一眼，就知道Bucky狀況不大好。

 

Bucky仍舊看起來像是方才在床上和他親熱的人，但是這一刻那些灰暗的記憶重新籠罩住了Bucky，有的時候便是如此，Bucky可能大多數時間都能夠與他或是復仇者一起作息，但是會有一段時間Bucky會想起他在Red Room的事，那些事也終究在Bucky身上留下痕跡。

 

一個曾經熱愛他的國家願意用生命保護她的男人被逼著殺死了一屋子的無辜的百姓，素昧平生也無冤無仇的人，只因為Red Room想要泯滅他醒來以後還沒有茁壯的人性；而隨著Hydra愈勤快地電擊他來消去他可能重生的記憶，下一次他能夠憶起的過去就愈洶湧地侵襲。

 

任何人在這樣的情況下都會崩潰，但Bucky撐過來了。

 

他沒有被那些殘酷的人擊倒。

 

 

Steve繼續垂首將他的視線落回報紙之上，有一段時間他剛和冬兵在復仇者大樓一起生活的時候，冬兵無論何時都很緊張，他既不肯入睡，也不肯進食，對他來說那一切都可能是另一個新的陷阱和新的控制，而被控制是那時候的冬兵最抗拒的；後來魔方回復Bucky的記憶，Bucky發現了有一派人士要求冬兵出來面對審判時，Bucky選擇了接受。

 

如今他們度過了審判重新一起生活，他也學會把一切都保留給Bucky自己決定，Bucky如果覺得他的情況真的不好，無法和Sam一起吃飯的話，Bucky會告訴他的，他不需要急著替Bucky決定行程。

 

他曾經對Bucky有著任何人都無法比擬的信任，而冬兵的出現讓他為這種信任吃足了苦頭，但是這些信任從來沒有因此削減過，他仍舊信任著Bucky，就跟冬兵終究還是相信他的說法，他們認識彼此一生，也終究在特區把他從水裡救了上來。

 

他知道有些東西是洗腦也無法抹去的，譬如說Bucky愛他的這個事實。

 

 

「⋯⋯我們在哪裡吃飯？你剛剛告訴過我餐廳了嗎？」Bucky對他開口的時候語氣聽起來很茫然，也稱不上開心，但是他並沒有否決與Sam吃飯的提議。

 

「我不記得了，讓我看看Sam怎麼說。」忘記確認餐廳的他很快拿起行動電話。

 

Bucky不是很買帳地望向他，「你也會忘記事情嗎？」

 

「我當然會，Buck，我也只是個普通人而已，沒有記起來的事情就算有四倍記憶力也沒有幫助不是嗎？」在哪裡吃？有什麼推薦嗎？傳送。

 

「⋯⋯你剛剛收到回覆了，我還以為你們決定好餐廳了，只是要翻看記錄？」聽來有些笑意的確是好事，但是Steve知道Bucky可以很難纏，「⋯⋯給我看看你的電話。」

 

「後來又說了一些雜事，往前翻太麻煩了，再問他就好。」沒有交出自己的電話，Steve比了比下起雨來的窗外，「⋯⋯下雨了，得要叫他來接我們才行，下雨騎車不方便。」

 

「給我你的電話。」離開本來的位置，Bucky走到了他的面前抽走了他的報紙，「我不會再說第三遍，Steve Rogers。」

 

「如果讓你說了第三遍你會怎麼樣？」他不接受威脅，他可是美國隊長，「別這樣⋯⋯Buck⋯⋯不要拿走我的——」當Bucky整個人跨坐在他身上和他搶的時候他沒有什麼勝算，「——左手不行，你知道武器被Tony設計得和所有科技產品都合不來。」

 

他真的沒有勝算，他太容易被Bucky身上的肥皂香氣吸引，儘管Bucky每次都把肥皂的包裝紙貼在他的臉上要他仔細閱讀上頭關於這個肥皂『無香味』的標明——於是他失去了他的行動電話，對方從他身上起來，飛快地滑過了所有歷史訊息。

 

「⋯⋯就是我生日這件事你也要這樣遮遮掩掩的？」看完把電話擱在桌上的Bucky有些無奈地笑了，「怎麼？我像是連自己生日也不記得的人嗎？」

 

「當然不是⋯⋯只是不想讓Sam的生日禮物曝光。」他隨意地給了一個理由。

 

「⋯⋯我可能不在我最好的狀態裡，混帳。」Bucky側過身，「但是我很清楚你的能耐，下次如果你想要藏戒指，別藏在鏡子後頭的櫃子裡。」

 

「你——那應該是今晚——」他可是把它藏在止血棉球的袋子裡，「你哪裡受傷了嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯你現在也還是我們兩個人之中比較害怕失去對方的那個人，我該想到你會這麼做的，畢竟我們名義上已經結婚了，總之這個——」拉出串著軍籍牌的鏈子，上頭新加入的素面銀戒在屋裡的燈光下閃爍，「謝了。」

 

 

他忍不住走上前攬住Bucky吻了下，「不客氣，生日快樂，你這破壞氣氛的混球。」

 

 

\--

耶～撒花～我寫完了MCU正劇！！太好了！！

Bucky生日快樂！！！我把隊長放在床上任你宰割了耶還沒有逆CP～～

Happy Birthday to Bucky Barnes！！！


	13. Bucky Barnes

恢復記憶不可能會有什麼好事發生，他一直都知道。

 

從展覽看板上見到一張有著自己的臉卻全然陌生的人已經很痛苦了，再發現自己做了許多罪無可逭的事又更折磨，但最折磨莫過於面對心愛的人對自己不離不棄，他卻已非當年那個能讓對方深愛的男人：他背叛了他的國家、取走了無數無辜的生命，光是航天母艦上他殺死的人就難以計數，Steve Rogers身上那三槍更是使他崩潰的最後一根稻草。

 

但逃避不是他的風格，對冬兵來說不是，對Bucky Barnes也不是。

 

他是冬兵，是展覽看板上的James Buchanan Barnes，是Steve口中的Bucky。

 

如今他不再為植入的假記憶所苦，那些幻影還算好的，他真正活著經歷的才是煉獄。

 

「我不知道你為什麼想要我恢復記憶，Steve，也許讓我死去才是最好的方法。」雖說如此，但他已經帶著兩世為人的記憶活了下來，「記得所有事並非好事，尤其像我一樣滿手鮮血⋯⋯」

 

「不管你做過什麼，Bucky，我們一起面對，那些並非你所願而發生的事，並不是你的過錯，你當時堅信你做的是正確的事，控制你的人才是真正做錯事的人，我不會說你無需為此負責，但你不用獨自面對。」Steve在桌子的那一端望向他。

 

他們兩人之間隔著快餐店的餐桌，他可以感覺到Steve擱在桌面上的手侷促不安，Steve想要碰他，換成冬兵會拒絕，而Bucky⋯⋯他當然會接受，那不是別人、那是Steve，於是他主動執起了Steve的手，「你很好，Steve，但我不需要。」

 

美國隊長不是區區拒絕就會因此敗退下來的人，反過來握緊他的Steve低聲道：「但我需要，Bucky，讓我幫你渡過這一切，你才能幫我⋯⋯」Steve低下頭吻了他的手，「⋯⋯渡過餘生。」

 

「我是一個殺人兇手，無論是因為任何人的命令，都無法改變，戰爭、間諜活動、暗殺可能是職務需求，但是其他無辜之人一樣為此喪命，阻擋在我之前的無辜之人並非我的任務，我有很多做法，但我選擇了殺死他們，為此我就值得一個死刑，選擇死刑犯作為你後半生的伴侶並不明智。」Steve的溫暖讓他捨不得抽走他的手，就連他的武器都眷戀Steve Rogers。

 

「我的選擇從來不是明智的，這是你說的，記得嗎？」再次握緊他，Steve露出有些緊張的微笑，「Bucky，別再離開我了，當我知道你和我一起到了未來，我就盼望這一刻到來，當你記起我以後別再、再也不要、絕對不能再推開我。」

 

「但我也不會再擁抱你了，Steve。」他首先挪開了他的武器，金屬因為他的動作密合又翕張，「我已經不再是你的Bucky，我曾經是，我知道⋯⋯你愛他，我也知道⋯⋯但是我也是冬兵，這點是我不能抹滅也不願抹滅的事實，我很慚愧我殺死過無辜的人，也不以冬兵時期犯下的事為榮，但是這是我的一部分，無論我多不願意承認，不是冬兵，我也無法活到七十年後，如果不是他有做為Hydra資產的價值，我不可能再次活著見到你。」

 

「Bucky，我並沒有把你分成兩個人看待。」Steve加重握著他的力道，一臉深怕他連這隻手也抽走，「你從來不是冬兵或是Bucky，你一直是最初我認識的那個人——被洗腦了，但是那並沒有因此讓你成為了另一個人，冬兵要我離你遠一點，要我別弄髒了你的手、別讓你想起來，因為他想要保護你——可是我知道你能夠面對，就算很痛苦，你也不會逃避。」

 

要是能夠逃避也許就輕鬆得多，「我試圖殺死你，Steve。」

 

「你試圖完成任務，那沒有什麼，我弄斷了你的手、我也打傷了你，這沒有差別，Bucky，我們那時候各有任務，完成任務的途中我們交手了，如此而已。」Steve斬釘截鐵的語氣意在安撫他，他不傻他當然知道，「我不在乎，我也不會因此怪你，最後，也是你救了我。」

 

「⋯⋯你怎麼知道是我救了你？」當時周圍根本沒有人，Steve當時也沒有醒。

 

「還能有其他人嗎？Bucky，我不是笨蛋。」Steve嘆了一口氣，「你還能夠說冬兵和你是兩個人嗎？我從來不覺得。」

 

「若是我說我們是兩個人，也許我就能夠把責任推給他，裝作我是無辜的受害者、裝作這一切的殺戮與我無關、裝作我現在死而復生，也許⋯⋯」他終於還是抽回了他主動握上的手，「可是不行，我知道你們在吵什麼，把我交上去，有人要抓我對吧？美國政府？」

 

Steve沒有說話，而那往往就是他說對了的意思。

 

「讓我想想，復仇者們各執己見，為什麼？」他不知道這種明擺著的事情有什麼好意見不同，「你的國家要你交出我，而你居然猶豫？」

 

「如果你會得到應得的待遇，我可以配合，但是你不會，他們沒有說他們要你做什麼，我不願意交出你，如果他們只是要你去殺死其他的人，再在某個不知名的地方埋葬你，我不可能同意。」Steve蹙緊了眉，「而民主黨要求公開審判。」

 

「因為約翰・甘迺迪。」他可以理解，「很好，所以你覺得我應該接受公開審判。」

 

「我不相信他們說的帶走你是為了保護你。」Steve的眉頭更為皺緊，「公開審判至少能夠讓你放置在公眾的目光之下，能夠確保你安全。」

 

「那就公開審判吧。」

 

 

***

 

 

公開審判等於是與政府宣戰，但Bucky必須承認Stark家的確有一手，他們能找到這世界上最願意與美國政府開戰的律師，而且還是一連找到了四個。

 

律師們各司其職，對於檢方提出的罪名他們各有專長，其中甚至包括向美國政府求償，因為至少有十名以上任職於美國的公職人員對冬兵計畫知情但卻沒向上稟報，在這些公職人員不能被證實為Hydra成員以前，美國政府應為其疏失對Bucky Barnes造成的傷害負起賠償責任。

 

其實他不在乎賠償，也不在乎罪名是否不成立。

 

在狹小的牢房裡頭，他連走動都做不到，他一天可以要求如廁兩次，而每次用餐和如廁以前，他們都會卸下他的武器，忽視每次卸下武器和安裝時對他造成的痛楚；他能夠忍受疼痛，但是不舒服的感覺並不會消失，於是他每天只吃兩餐，也只去如廁一次。

 

這份紀錄第一個月以後很快就到了復仇者手裡，美國隊長的反應可想而知。

 

雙方第一波交手的媒體攻防戰就這樣揭開序幕，時代雜誌登出了狹小的監獄設計以及美國隊長的公開信，詢問曾經為國捐軀的二戰英雄Bucky Barnes為什麼在還沒有被定罪以前已經預先受到罪犯的待遇，他是收押候審，並非正在坐牢服刑。

 

美國政府並非省油的燈，福斯新聞網登出了一系列冬兵在航天母艦上殺害神盾局空中支援部隊的畫面——包括把一個人活生生地丟進飛行器的漩渦引擎中，然後標題寫著：沒有任何措施足夠防範，內文乾脆直說現在對冬兵收押的待遇還太過人性。

 

再來是第二波由美國政府發起的反擊是他們未經Carter家族的同意，曝光了Peggy Carter的私人日記，Peggy指出Steve Rogers曾親口向她承認他愛Bucky，儘管這樣一句話代表的意涵可以作任何解讀，但檢方據此拒絕讓Steve為他在二戰期間的忠誠作證。

 

整件事可以想見成了軒然大波，美國隊長對Bucky Barnes的感情究竟算什麼？摯友還是情人？不過這一切當時被收押的他並不知情，但外頭已經天下大亂。

 

Steve於是出面承認他和Bucky之間的關係，明確指出他們有伴侶的事實以及曾經等同於婚姻的承諾，而Stark家找來的律師立刻據此要求伴侶探視，如果Steve Rogers因為他和Bucky Barnes的情感無法站上證人席，那麼他應該可以因為這份關係得到伴侶探視的權利。

 

於是對Bucky Barnes而言幾乎是有一天他就莫名其妙地被人帶到了一間只有雙人床和一個矮櫃的房間，他們摘除了武器，把他獨留在房間裡。

 

下一刻Steve就出現了。

 

任何文件都不被准許帶入，避免Steve和Bucky在證據上作假或是串供，全程會錄音但不供公開審判時使用，只是確保無串供之虞，唯獨保險套和潤滑液被獲准攜帶，想當然爾這項應要被保密的細節又走漏了，使得翌日報導大篇幅地針對Steve Rogers帶入探監的工具大作文章。

 

「⋯⋯你帶保險套和潤滑液來想要做什麼？」恢復記憶以後沒有和Steve單獨相處更沒有一起過夜過的他困惑地看著Steve Rogers，他沒有想過現代社會甚至允許囚犯能夠和他們的伴侶上床，文明到這種地步已經超乎他的想像。

 

「Bucky。」Steve在他身邊坐下，「這叫伴侶訪視，房間是供我們過夜用的。」

 

「所以你帶了保險套來？」還是沒串上邏輯的他拿了那瓶罐子遞到眼前，「潤滑液，無味。」自從被洗腦以後他對氣味很敏感，「你想和我上床？」

 

「你不想的話我們可以就這樣說上一個晚上的話。」Steve把東西都推到一邊，伸手搭上他的雙肩，對其中一側沒了武器空蕩蕩的位置，Steve則露出了泫然欲泣的神情。

 

「你這表情比真的哭了還難看。」忍不住取笑Steve的他主動地吻了Steve，「算了，還說什麼話？如果這是我最後一次見到你，我也會希望死之前我保有和你結合的回憶。」

 

「我們有過。」在脫下彼此衣物的時候，Steve一邊吻他一邊呢喃著，「第一次在倫敦⋯⋯」

 

「我記得，但我想要的是我——」不知怎麼解釋的他嘆了口氣，「我現在這個樣子以後，還能和你結合的記憶，你知道我的意思嗎？」

 

「我知道。」Steve回答的同時伸手解開了他褲頭的抽繩，「我們真的不該浪費今晚。」

 

「是啊⋯⋯」配合替抬起臀部讓Steve脫去他下半身的所有衣物，將私密的部位一下全都呈現在Steve的視線裡，如果說不會感到羞恥，那是騙人的，又如果說不會感到興奮，那也是謊言，於是在Steve的注視中，他的陰莖微微翹起。

 

在幽暗的燈光下，Steve伸手輕輕套住他下身的柱體，拇指在頂端表面來回撫碰——Steve甚至在頂端凹槽之處略嫌粗暴地用指按住，這樣的舉動讓他忍不住出聲抗議——但他的抗議很快就被Steve伏下身含住他的舉動打斷，「輕點——」

 

Steve吞吐他的時候他不斷將手埋入Steve後腦勺的髮間，他僅剩的右手緊緊貼附在整齊的短髮上，最後到達高潮的所有精液全都進到了Steve的嘴裡，而Steve將之吞嚥下去然後舔過唇角的模樣是他七十年來所能想像到最情色的畫面。

 

下一瞬間Steve在手上倒滿了潤滑液，他像方才方便Steve脫去衣物時一般抬高了臀部讓Steve的手可以繞過他的臀瓣把手指遞進去，食指進入的時候不算困難，有潤滑液的幫助，只是頓時有異物進入有不適感而已，但很快Steve就在下一次遞進時把中指和無名指一起送進他的體內，他有些慌亂，卻不想要Steve的速度慢下來，畢竟他們只有一晚。

 

不算溫柔的手指在裡頭稍稍屈起，他難以想像，但Steve在找他的前列腺，「——你可以進來，Steve，別浪費時間在那之上——」

 

「——你記得，剛從奧地利回來的時候，你會叫我長官嗎？」Steve打斷他，手上的動作卻沒有停，「現在是個很好的時機複習，Barnes中士⋯⋯」

 

「你這變態——」忍不住笑出聲的他很快注意力又被體內的手指給帶走，「——別找了那種地方——用你的進來——」

 

「我不是開玩笑的——」Steve另一手托起他的臉頰，雖然視線由下而上，卻是一副長官巡視下屬的眼神，「——中士，現在是個很好的時機，我不會再重複。」

 

「你真的是變態——」他無奈地在手指再次開始進出他身後的同時開口：「——長官，Rogers隊長，請你用你的東西幹我好嗎？」

 

Steve抽出手指，接著解開他褲頭的拉鍊，早已蓄勢待發的物體擺脫束縛彈了出來。

 

他只有單手，但一隻手就足夠為Steve套上保險套，乳膠一套至根部的同時Steve幾乎毫無等待地就向上抵住了他的入口，他不知道有沒有資格叫他的長官等一下，但說穿了有什麼好等的？說得好像渴望被貫穿的是另外一個人一樣。

 

他攀著Steve的肩膀，在Steve向上挺入的同時自己也緩緩往Steve的腿上坐下，他的大腿很快與Steve的褲子接觸，敞開的銅色拉鍊擦過他的肌膚表面引發一陣戰慄，下一刻Steve緊緊抱住他的後背，一下又一下地貫穿他的體內。

 

他們在肢體糾纏之間交換了幾句自小開始就沒少對對方說的垃圾話。

 

「⋯⋯長官，如果這就是你最好的表現我有點失望⋯⋯」

 

「這只是開始而已，中士，我得先讓你進入情況⋯⋯」

 

 

這遠不像他們的第一次，在倫敦的那晚，Steve非常溫柔，好像他是什麼易碎物需要呵護，那時候的感覺很好；而今晚這樣嘴上不饒人的情況，他也覺得很好，他們在笑、在近乎嬉鬧的氛圍中做愛，好像沒有審判，而他們只是一起度過了一個戰時的夜晚。

 

「⋯⋯這是什麼尺寸？」替Steve拔掉前一個因為激烈程度而磨損的套子，他著手為他的美國隊長戴上一個新的，「4XL？」

 

「Bucky，親愛的，我畢竟還是人類⋯⋯」被他逗笑的金髮男人蹭著他的臉頰，輕咬著他的鬍渣，「就是個市面上常見的牌子的加大型，你不喜歡？」

 

「我對套子沒什麼興趣⋯⋯」反咬回對方嘴唇的他往後躺了下去，這張床不但有霉味，而且也年久失修，對床墊裡頭嘎嘎作響的彈簧雖然不滿，但又不會真的影響到他們的慾望，他拿過潤滑液，當成糖漿一樣淋在自己下身，「⋯⋯只是覺得你把我塞得不夠滿。」

 

「Bucky、Bucky⋯⋯」近乎是嘆氣的口吻，Steve的手在他的股間徘徊，抹夠了周圍他剛才倒出來的潤滑液，Steve一手扳開他的左腿，另一手的拇指則稍事打開了他的入口，方便Steve能夠將他的勃起一路推至深處。

 

當Steve的囊袋撞擊上他的大腿根部時，他終於能將貫穿時屏住的呼吸緩緩吐出。

 

「看來是姿勢不對，這樣好多了⋯⋯」他不會告訴Steve，因為Steve在上壓著他的重量以及Steve這個角度看過去的手臂線條都和他記憶裡的一模一樣，唯一不同的是他沒有了他的左手，無法複製第一次他環繞著Steve頸項給Steve送上綿密親吻的舉動。

 

Steve開始在他的身下進出，每一次挺入貫穿的瞬間都配合著Steve的喘氣，被壓迫和入侵的感覺雖然在潤滑當中減緩不適，但他還是很紮實地體驗到不為這種行為存在的部位因為他們的結合而付出的代價，但是隨之而來的快感，包括撞擊到深處那個部位帶來的滋味讓他忍不住伸手按壓著Steve的臀部，想要渴求更多。

 

感受到他的渴望，Steve撞擊的頻率增快、力道也加重。

 

Steve在這晚第一次射了，他汗濕的金髮，讓Bucky不得不承認確實是他看過最性感的畫面。

 

Steve在他的胸膛十字線的中央落下一吻，「⋯⋯還有十個，想好要怎麼用了嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯何不就像沒有明天一樣操壞我？」他只是隨口這樣提議，但是他永遠都錯估了Steve Rogers做事認真的程度。

 

 

「如你所願，Bucky。」Steve抬起頭給了他一個吻，「希望你下次許願時會記得謹慎一點。」

 

 

***

 

 

Bucky永遠不可能像以前一樣，他當然知道，有的時候他會懷疑自己以前究竟有多了解Bucky，是，Bucky很美好，在他的生命裡頭，如果失去了Bucky，幾乎等同於失去了宇宙運轉的理由，上次失去Bucky以後他開著一台飛行器把自己一頭栽進了北極海裡。

 

那時候他答應過Peggy一支舞，他沒有拒絕與Peggy攜手走下去的可能性，如果他沒被冰封起來，也許那就是等著他的人生，但在諸多選擇當中，他選了與那台飛行器共存亡，而回絕了在有限的時間裡思考更好的做法，這也說明了他的潛意識裡從沒有試著繼續失去Bucky之後的人生。

 

六十六年後發現自己居然還活著，還得要繼續戰友死去的人生時，他把國家置於最前面；當Bucky重新出現，而他的政府卻在傷害Bucky的時候，他選擇了與他的政府作戰，他不想攻擊他的政府，但如果他的政府做的是錯的，那他這麼做也是保護他的國家。

 

自從長大以後Bucky就不斷地改變，從那個調皮搗蛋的小男孩到成熟圓滑的大男孩，沒有改變的是Bucky還是那麼聰明和溫柔，儘管活在參戰過的父親會酗酒的陰影中，他仍舊連同Steve的份一起努力想要光耀他們的國家：勇敢地參戰，後來甚至勇敢地捐軀，戰爭時，Bucky可說是沒有任何一瞬間軟弱過。

 

 

Bucky如今回到他的身邊，他能察覺到Bucky所有的改變。

 

以前別說考慮了，Bucky承諾過和他一起養隻狗，Steve見過Bucky怎麼在德國的鄉間逗弄邂逅的狗兒，他的大掌會來回撫摸著狗兒的耳後和耳根，雙手會捧著狗兒的大頭不斷在頸間撫動，最後他會低下頭在狗兒的頭上落下一吻。

 

但是現在Bucky更適合養隻貓，貓偶而會給Bucky一些關注，Bucky無需時時刻刻嬌寵著貓，但當他因為噩夢驚醒、又或者因為痛苦失眠，他在夜裡能夠自然而然迎上那雙晶亮的眼，有的時候甚至會是一聲喵叫，就能告訴Bucky他並不孤獨。

 

他願意做Bucky的狗，也願意做他的貓，只要Bucky需要，他都會在他的身旁。

 

「⋯⋯你在想什麼？」走到Bucky的身邊，對方若有所思的神情，彷彿就在等他問出口。

 

「關於一棟房子和狗，我們不適合養狗了，如果我們常常不在的話，牠會寂寞的。」Bucky望著防火梯，「可是如果養貓的話，我們沒有讓牠曬太陽的地方。」

 

「只要你想，貓或是狗我們都可以養。」他吻著Bucky擱在桌上的手背，武器就在另一邊，銀色的表面反射著燈光，「我們不在的時候牠們可以托人照顧，一回家就立刻把牠們帶回來。」

 

「可是養貓好還是養狗好？」Bucky聽起來無比困惑，「我們有個關於養狗的承諾對吧？」

 

「狗很好，忠心又黏人，會眼巴巴地跟著你，想甩都甩不掉，就算你想要一個人靜靜，牠也不會放過你，非得要你把話說狠了才躲到一邊去，下一刻又像忘了這件事一樣纏著你。」Steve邊說邊想著戰前的James Barnes，想著在博覽會上與他告別的大男孩。

 

「是嗎？」Bucky把頭枕在武器上，側過首望向他，「⋯⋯貓呢？」

 

「貓又不一樣了，牠在屋裡頭的時候就像牠不在一樣，你想抓牠牠卻想跑，繞回你的腳邊好像是要示好，所求滿足以後撓了你又跑。」就像冬兵從頭到尾都不想和他有瓜葛，「可是當你回過頭的時候，發現牠從頭到尾都待在屋裡的某個角落守著你。」但說穿了只是因為冬兵害怕他會傷了自己，那些莫須有的擔心。

 

「真難決定⋯⋯」Bucky勾起嘴角，那抹慵懶的微笑惹得Steve忍不住湊上前吻住他。

 

「沒關係，我們一點也不急。」望著燈光之下眨著眼的Bucky，從小他就想問Barnes夫人到底是怎麼樣生的能夠生給Bucky一雙那麼漂亮的大眼睛，「你可以慢慢思考，如果你喜歡靠近一些毫無縫隙，我就在這裡陪你；你想要一些自我的空間也可以，你知道你隨時都能找到我。」Bucky永遠不會和以前一樣了，但他欣然接受。

 

Bucky笑了，「所以不管是貓還是狗，你其實在說的都是你嗎？」

 

也回給Bucky一抹微笑的Steve托著自己的頭挑眉，「我是你最好的選擇不是嗎？」

 

「我喜歡我的小花貓，在後巷和狗打成一團都不知道跑的那隻小花貓、喜歡那隻老是打架打得這邊一塊瘀青那邊一道口子的小花貓。」Bucky模仿他用武器擺出一樣的姿勢，另一手則伸了過來刮了一下他的臉頰，「我也喜歡這隻狗，雖然看不出來什麼品種，但是早上當他把頭壓在我的胸口，那個傻樣特別吸引我。」

 

 

「太好了，看來我們成交了？」

 

「是啊，隊長，我們成交了。」


	14. Five Times Bucky Spending Halloween with Avengers, Once with Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Times Bucky Spending Halloween with Avengers, Once with Steve Rogers

01\. Pepper Potts

 

「你想要扮成什麼？」

 

當笑盈盈的Pepper Potts走到他身邊的時候，冬兵只是搖了搖頭。他沒有特別喜歡萬聖節，這個節日歡快並且被過度慶賀是在他與Steve沉睡的時候，而有些事情不妨錯過，「沒有……」

 

「完全沒有想法嗎？一般來說我個人並不喜歡太過鋪張的舞會，你知道……那一向是Tony的作風，比較不是我的作風。」被分配到與冬兵一起購物的時候她確實有些緊張，不過現在她還蠻高興當初自己接受此番安排，「不過萬聖節就類似像狂歡節一樣，是一個適合放鬆的場合，你需要放鬆。」

 

放低戒備？被這樣告知的冬兵顯得有些困惑，「……我不知道什麼是放鬆。」

 

「你當然知道呀……這就像周末和隊長一起擠在沙發上看看電影、喝杯紅酒？」舉例一番的Stark工業執行長訝異地看著面無表情、毫無共鳴的冬兵，「……你們沒有這種時光嗎？」看來美國隊長需要一點營造浪漫時光的特訓。

 

「隊長對酒精免疫。」況且他們沒有紅酒，「我有一瓶伏特加，是Sam上次我生日時送我的禮物，不過我們很少飲用，只有一次任務結束後，我為隊長消毒傷口。」

 

「那真的太糟了，我以為應該使用藥用酒精會比較好。｣面露擔心的女人轉過頭看著身後的司機，「Happy，替我把藥用酒精加到美國隊長的送貨清單上好嗎？」

 

穿著司機裝扮的男人飛快地點了點頭以後掏出了口袋裡的Starkphone將事項列了上去。

 

「無論如何，所有人都應當要平衡他們的工作以及娛樂，這正是我希望告訴你的事，所以要是你沒有想法，那麼我要為你挑選一個最適合你的裝扮。」

 

皺起眉頭的冬兵會讓不少路人為站在他身邊紅金長髮女人捏一把冷汗，但女人本身卻毫無，「……也許我可以單純以常人裝扮出席。」

 

「那太無聊了，如果單純就是冬兵穿得像冬兵、Tony穿著某套鋼鐵人裝，太無聊了。」說了兩次無聊的Pepper Potts在架上看了一遍，抽出了一件黑色長袍，「巫師？你會比裡頭那位後來去演吸血鬼的男演員還好看。」

 

不大確定對方口中的巫師是否是他所想像的事物，因為提到巫師冬兵所能想到的場景要不石中劍故事裡幫助亞瑟王的梅林，就是一個歪鼻整臉長滿瘤拄著拐杖的妖怪。

 

「不，我覺得也許國王會不錯！」看著旁邊隔板上放著的道具王冠，順手就拿下來的Pepper將王冠放上了冬兵的頭頂，「瞧瞧，我們有一位憂鬱的國王。」

 

身為美利堅合眾國的人民，他對王公貴族的頭銜還當真毫無興趣。

 

「沒有共鳴是吧？」Pepper見他仍舊皺眉不語，於是與他一塊站在巨大的穿衣鏡前沉思，「你得給我一點想法才行，我沒辦法一個人唱獨腳戲，Barnes中士——」

 

 

02\. Natasha Romanoff

 

「你就做這種打扮？」

 

與他一塊比肩站在廚房中台前的黑寡婦用有些難以置信的口吻質問他，而被質問的冬兵也無意給予任何具體的回答。

 

「不是說不好，若要我說也許美國隊長就喜歡你這種打扮。」黑寡婦聳了聳肩，「我懂什麼呢？畢竟這是你們之間的事。」

 

的確也是如此作想的冬兵轉了轉手上的水果刀，反過手將去皮的蘋果放到桌上，另一手再為蘋果淋上楓糖漿。他想要裝扮成什麼人物確實只與他和Steve有關，Steve是他的家人，與家人共度節慶、與家人分享歡樂，如此而已。

 

「但我還是覺得歌舞女郎他會更喜歡，你真的不考慮網襪，要知道現在絕對有賣能套上你那雙結實大腿的網襪了，瘋馬秀的女郎會更性感。」

 

「我以為瘋馬秀的女郎只穿丁字褲。」平靜反駁的冬兵在對方投來好笑又詫異的神情時緩緩解釋：「我去那裏執行過任務。」

 

「最好是……別把我當成美國隊長，我對於特務生活很了解，就算你真的是去享樂也沒有什麼不對。」不大相信的黑寡婦兩肩一聳，另一手剖開了半顆南瓜，「逢場作戲誰都有過。」

 

對此，冬兵只是伸過手接過南瓜開始挖空果肉，「……不是那種特務人員。」

 

「你說什麼？」自前天任務中的那場大爆炸後她的聽力有些受損。

 

「我不是那種特務人員。」說到底他還是工具多過於人吧？在九頭蛇的眼底，與其冒險讓他取得自主意識，倒不如定點把他當作一個大規模毀滅性武器釋放，過後再行回收，「而且我也不覺得衣不蔽體的女人很美。」

 

「也是，你應該比較喜歡衣不蔽體的男人？」考量到他的真愛是美國隊長。

 

「我不喜歡衣不蔽體。」冬兵用半是無奈半是不以為然的口吻解釋：「我也不喜歡華麗的歌舞表演，我不喜歡閃爍的燈光和激昂的音樂。」那些光線與聲音讓他頭疼，尤其是空氣不流通的表演場地，再再都令他窒息。

 

「你不喜歡歌舞表演。」隨意作結的黑寡婦狡笑，「聽到你這麼說，我們的美國舞男想必會很傷心。」

 

覺得自己無論說什麼都會被曲解的冬兵只好垂下頭，專心地跟手裡準備要作南瓜慕斯的果肉搏鬥，所幸在他的左手的幫助之下，需要的南瓜泥很快就能夠攪拌好，只稍過濾一下果肉的滓渣就行了。

 

「……說真的如果有這麼一場歌舞秀，你想看嗎？」黑寡婦不死心地追問，視線則是掠過廚房流理臺看向後方開始擠眉弄眼。

 

「不，我真的不想。」難得也用完整的句子表達，冬兵低著頭甩了甩手上的南瓜肉，嘆了一口氣，「過去已逝，不要驚醒沉睡的亡靈。」

 

 

03\. Sam Wilson

 

「……為什麼你可以不用做任何裝扮？」

 

無意掩飾自己語氣中的不滿，冬兵盯著走進他視線範圍裡的獵鷹，後者則是扯了扯自己身上的灰色圓領衫，「老兄，我今天扮成海軍陸戰隊。」

 

「你只是拿了一件印有陸戰隊字樣的圓領衫。」依然老大不高興的冬兵走到了對方面前，「這怎麼能算是萬聖節裝扮？」

 

「好好好、我只是胡扯，這還不是我真的裝扮，但是因為舞會還沒開始，所以我沒打算那麼快就穿著那套衣服到處走，畢竟驚喜還是應該要留到最後。」Sam看著順著他的話檢視起自己裝扮的冬兵，「不過那也只是我自己如此打算，你不需要跟著做。」

 

「……就算到時才換裝，我也不覺得有什麼驚喜之處。」

 

聽見他的消極回應有些擔心，Sam忙道：「我敢說隊長會拿成堆的糖倒到你身上。」

 

「我應該要為此高興嗎？」啼笑皆非的冬兵搖了搖頭，「我又不喜歡糖果。」

 

「是嗎？我聽說你還挺喜歡棒棒糖？」一邊詢問一邊轉過頭背對冬兵向後拼命抹頸示意的獵鷹語氣故作輕鬆，「說到這，晚上準備了什麼？我記得你要負責甜點？」

 

「我依照Potts小姐的食譜準備了南瓜慕斯。」無聊地用手上的遙控器轉了轉電視上的頻道，冬兵瞥了一眼新聞節目上一閃而過的快訊，「然後我準備了一種比較傳統的蘋果派。」

 

「蘋果派，老天！我超愛蘋果派！」這下倒是無須假裝也興奮起來的獵鷹坐到冬兵旁邊的位置，「你會做蘋果派！」

 

｢我會……」不知道這有什麼特別驚人之處，冬兵對獵鷹忽然的熱烈反應顯得有些困惑，「以前的糕點店並沒有那麼多，會一兩樣點心沒那麼需要訝異。」

 

「那隊長會做什麼？」只是很好奇隨口一問的獵鷹接著就聽見後頭傳來東西碰撞掉了一地的聲音，而當冬兵抬起頭看向聲音的來源時，獵鷹乾脆站起身擋在了他的前頭，「你還沒說隊長會做什麼——」

 

知道後面肯定有古怪的冬兵與眼前一臉驚慌的Sam四目相對，片刻後選擇不拆穿的他又移開了視線，「他不生病就很好了，沒聽說他會做什麼糕點。」

 

「太可惜了。」鬆了一口氣的Sam察覺到自己站著也很奇怪，為此他稍稍挪開腳步然後尷尬地撓了撓自己的下巴，「對了，其實我想問你的是這一套裝備你穿起來不會尷尬嗎？」

 

低頭看自己一身裝扮，如果要有什麼情緒穿上的那刻就已經感受得到了。

 

擔心自己是不是說了什麼刺激到對方，男人垂首詢問：「……Barnes？」

 

「我沒有什麼特別的感覺。」據實以告的冬兵顯得有些疑惑，「還是你覺得我不該做這套打扮？」

 

「不會，你看起來很棒，怎麼說這畢竟就是你——」

 

 

04\. Thor

 

「Barnes中士，我沒有看過你做這樣的裝扮。」

 

金髮神祇語氣裡滿是訝異，而他臉上的神情也顯示這般裝扮帶給他許多震撼。

 

「只是因為萬聖節的緣故。」不知道這般解釋能否讓外星王子理解，但當冬兵對上Thor那張仍舊無比困惑的神情時，決定再多加解釋，「地球現在的人們習慣在萬聖夜打扮成怪物，並且讓幼童進行逐家敲門的探訪，讓屋主選擇惡作劇或者提供糖果打發他們。」

 

「是，我熟悉這樣的典故，Jane解釋給我聽過，我訝異的是你的選擇與怪物無關。」金髮神祇面露微笑，「如果以中庭的怪物為限，我相信有一種名為吸血鬼的怪物很適合你，根據Darcy小姐所言，他們一般享有貴族獨有的憂鬱氣質。」

 

「我本身與貴族無關，而且在我的年代裡頭，吸血鬼大多是哥德小說裡主人翁除之後快的怪物，英俊憂鬱不是關鍵，多半只是一些邪惡的魔鬼化身。」奇怪的是冬兵總覺得自己能與這位外星王子心平氣和地對談，無論談論的話題多麼荒謬，「現代有許多連我都還弄不清的事，裝扮成無論怪物或是卡通人物，對我還是有些難以想像。」

 

「我明白，所幸Potts小姐堅持我的盔甲本身就已經很像在進行萬聖節裝扮，因此無須再另行做別的打扮，有些可惜，不過我也能接受。」依舊掛著親切微笑的雷神繼續輕聲道：「雖然你堅持說自己與貴族無關，但貴族之意原先在於讚頌一個人的人格高貴，藉此推斷他的後代會是值得尊敬之人而產生的世襲。」

 

「你便是一位貴族，而這我們都能理解你的可敬之處。」看了一眼那支放在桌上乍看之下沒有什麼特別之處的雷神之錘，「『夠資格的人才能舉起雷神之錘』不是嗎？」

 

「的確，夠資格的人，因此我才會說你有貴族的氣質。」Thor稍稍地將錘子推向自從換裝後就坐在沙發上沉思的James Barnes，「高貴之人，值得尊敬的人，我的朋友你完全符合。」

 

明顯地覺得對方過譽的冬兵搖了搖頭，「只怕我沒有高貴之處。」

 

「我想那只能等待時間去證明了，我願與你承諾，在你的餘生盡頭，我必會到你安葬之處為你送上後人對你的評語，我想中庭並不採用與我們相符的儀式，而是選擇將所愛之人葬入土地之中。」

 

面對金髮神祇認真地詢問，冬兵點頭，「我想……確實以入土為安為主。」

 

「那麼我會至你的墳上致意。」Thor鄭重地開口，「你有我的承諾。」

 

「謝了？」不大確定該向金髮神祇如此煞有介事的承諾做出何種反應的冬兵揚唇笑了，「我想我會很需要知道。」

 

「如果是我我不會擔心。」Thor靠上他身後的沙發，「英雄總是遭人誤解最深，因為他們作應當做之事，又通常是做尋常人不做之事。」

 

「聽起來很莽撞。」冬兵加深了唇邊笑意。

 

「吾友，該說這聽起來很勇敢。」

 

 

05\. Scott Lang

 

「不給糖就搗蛋！」

 

望著本來應該要由蟻人手上抱著的小女孩開口的台詞從蟻人Scott Lang口中說出，冬兵猶豫了片刻，卻還是往女孩手上的塑膠傑克燈籠送出糖果，「晚安，Lang。」

 

「晚安，很高興見到你，他們可沒說這場面這麼大！」語氣裡興奮混雜著雀躍的男人環顧周圍各種奇裝異服的模特兒與名流，「這就好像紐約的年度舞會一樣，不過更Tony Stark的風格一些。」有鑑於旁邊的音樂大得有些刺耳。

 

「Lang，我想知道你的打扮是……」冬兵沒什麼好奇心，「……我沒看出來。」

 

「我打扮得比較樸素一點。」指著自己脖子上的銀色鑽面全罩式耳機，「其實這是黃蜂的複眼，然後我穿著黃色的襯衫。」抱著自己懷裡明顯是做小蜜蜂打扮的女兒，「我們是黃蜂一家人，Cassie最近和Hope很親密，她吵著要扮成蜜蜂。」

 

黃色的襯衫？要是這樣竟然也能通過Potts小姐的標準，冬兵很想知道自己是不是被對方以雙重標準看待，「……其實我一直在找Steve，你有看見他嗎？」美國隊長不知道究竟在忙什麼，整天神神祕祕不見蹤影，卻又好像在他身邊不遠之處。

 

「如果看見隊長很難不注意到他吧？」愛莫能助的男人聳了聳肩，「……你背後的槍是複製品嗎？」

 

「不，是我在二戰的配槍。」從肩上卸下他的步槍，雙手托高給對方過目，「我的裝備獲得很好的保存所以狀態良好，衣物大致上也都還算合身。」左手稍微多放寬了一些布料，「我想不出其他更合適的裝扮。」

 

「我覺得這很棒，你與隊長的革命情感，最好的兄弟、以前是靈魂伴侶現在又是合法伴侶，歷經七十年光陰還能夠重回對方身邊，老天這簡直就是最令人羨慕的愛情故事！」發自肺腑說出這番話的Scott Lang用空著的手按住自己胸口，「得承認連漫畫都沒這麼扯。」

 

「爹地，你不可以說髒話。」小女孩柔聲抗議，「髒話是不好聽的話。」

 

「沒錯，是爹地的錯。」從善如流地順應著小公主的意思回答，男人滿心喜悅地看著與自己相聚一堂度過萬聖節的女孩，「……你要找隊長對？我看到他就告訴他你在找他好嗎？我一定會替你轉達。」

 

「當然好。」試過無數次的Starkphone已經用罄電量，隨手把手機往一旁的香檳杯裡一放，已經找了美國隊長一整晚的冬兵在走出人來人往的大廳時，轉過頭瞪了一眼地上的大南瓜，「去他的萬聖節……」

 

他轉過身的時候頸項上銀色軍籍牌一晃而過的光亮讓他想起了脖子上這塊跟著裝備一起回到他身邊來的老朋友，回憶毫無篩選傾巢而出，時間全都交錯、景象相互融合。

 

他被消除記憶電擊之處還隱隱作痛。

 

屋內是喧嘩的人聲與笑語，冬兵強烈地覺得自己不屬於此處，卻又有一股蟄伏的聲音在說服他逗留，只為了證明他能夠融入這樣的環境裡頭，作為資產、作為戰士……

 

 

+1. Steve Rogers

 

「Bucky？」

 

正當他無法決定自己應該要走下台階離開舞會現場還是要回過頭參與時，Steve Rogers忽然出現在他的面前，身穿一整套二戰時後的軍服，配上舊時的髮型，一頭金髮一絲不苟地被膠固分邊。

 

「所以你選擇穿得像個軍官。」冬兵挑了挑眉，「你沒有扮演任何人。」

 

「我有，我和你所選相同。」Steve緊張地笑了，「我們扮演來自過去的亡靈。」

 

「Potts小姐一度不准我穿這套舊衣服。」湊上前接受他遲到的舞伴遞來的親吻，穿著自己在咆嘯突擊隊裝扮的James Barnes有些疑惑地扯了扯對方肩上的軍階，「他們沒再替你升階？」

 

「沒有。」金髮男人微笑，「我覺得很好，上尉就夠了。」

 

「我不知道你有沒有吃到蘋果派，我甚至懷疑把我困在復仇者大樓一整天是你的陰謀。」他一早被找出去要求必須得要替自己本來根本沒有興趣參與的萬聖節舞會治裝，後來被叫進廚房準備沒在舞會現場伴隨著魚子醬與香檳登場的甜點。

 

「倘若是陰謀那也不會是我的主意。」Steve Rogers無奈地執起了對方的手，在深秋的夜晚朝著外頭走去，「本來復仇者們給我出了一個主意，我們應該要上演一段二戰時候我的歌舞秀，為活動募款，也為了曾說過從未見識過而遺憾的你了卻心願，但意外發現，其實你沒有真的想看……」

 

「如果你表演了我也不會毫無興趣。」冬兵皺眉，「那麼你後來又跑去哪了？」他後來可是繼續受困在復仇者大樓中，所有人輪番上陣留住他，Sam說到語無倫次，若非Thor來發自內心真摯地與他說上好一陣子話，他早就能在舞會之前溜走。

 

「我去準備了我們的萬聖節，大餐和布置都準備就緒。」讓對方看著他找來的古董哈雷機車，「別擔心這是復刻版所以保證能騎，收藏家借我騎一個晚上，只要我願意在上方簽名。」

 

依言跨上機車後座，冬兵對於微弱的街燈下能看見的車況還算滿意，「……我總想著為什麼就你一個人可以在戰場上騎機車。」

 

「因為我是隊長，親愛的中士。」跨上車的美國隊長轉頭吻了吻冬兵因為寒意微微泛冷的雙唇，接著伸出手拆掉對方綁起的長髮，「……看起來好多了。」拉著對方的手臂環抱住自己的腰身，美國隊長催動了哈雷的油門，「你準備好了嗎？」

 

「我們要去哪？」冬兵在引擎的起落中反問。

 

「回家。」


	15. Sex Therapy

他們正在進行性愛治療，至少美國隊長是這般告訴他。

 

在進行所謂的性愛療程前，冬兵這一天稍早的時候是這般展開的：前一天的暴風雪警報如期在紐約降下大雪，他們那扇搖搖欲墜的窗不斷拍打著窗櫺，也把他從睡夢中喚醒。他才走出了房間，就見到美國隊長正在巧手調整，塞入數張舊報紙卡緊窗框，從噪音中解救了他們。

 

昨晚他入睡以後才返家的美國隊長換上了應當是睡衣的灰色圓領衫與條紋長褲，從沙發上凹陷的痕跡判斷，美國隊長原先大概是坐在沙發上關著電視聲音換著頻道。

 

他不問美國隊長為什麼不回到他們兩人的床上來，理由太多了：怕吵醒他，超級戰士可以不驚擾他回到他們兩人的小公寓裡，但肯定不能不吵醒他與他同床共枕；又或者根本對方才剛到家、也才剛換上衣服。

 

走過去送上一吻的冬兵幾乎是下意識就擁抱住對方偉岸的肩膀，方才他一起床綁起來的馬尾被對方輕輕扯掉，下一刻美國隊長就扯著他黑色坦克背心的下襬，半是暗示半是打算就這麼脫掉對方身上的黑背心。

 

史蒂夫．羅杰斯在吻停歇的時候抵著他的額頭開口：「我們要來進行性愛療程⋯⋯」

 

冬兵偶而會思考，大多數的時間他只照著美國隊長的要求去做，所以當美國隊長說接著一天的性事，是為了讓他更完整，他也無異議接受，也不是說⋯⋯舔了舔嘴角的褐髮男人嚥下口中唾液舒緩興奮，也不是說他不喜歡和史蒂夫．羅杰斯做愛，他們的結合是僅次於酣暢淋漓大打一架以外，最能讓冬兵興奮的事。

 

美國隊長是許多人的精神指標，他能從那些人的眼底看出，在他們的心中無庸置疑——美國隊長是英雄——但同樣的一群人也說過美國隊長為了他墮落，甚至毫不諱言美國隊長為了他動用私刑，最後——美國隊長更表示冬兵就是他所愛之人。

 

當擁有一頭俐落金色短髮的頭顱低垂在他的胸口，用著不輕不重的力道吸吮他乳尖時，他確實想過他是否確實使美國隊長墮落。

 

「嗯⋯⋯」當隊長用上了他的牙齒咬了咬尖端敏感之處時，他忍不住低喘出聲，「不要⋯⋯隊長⋯⋯別⋯⋯求你⋯⋯別咬⋯⋯」

 

依言停下的金髮男人抬眼望著他，「怎麼了⋯⋯巴奇，你不喜歡？」

 

喜歡與不喜歡像是一種魔咒，他們花費了一些時間幫助他釐清什麼是喜歡、什麼是不喜歡，這些再尋常不過的情緒，對他而言⋯⋯對冬兵而言⋯⋯這些情緒已經太過久遠，久到難以理解。

 

當被問到喜歡與否時，冬兵臉上那抹空白，曾經讓史蒂夫痛苦到難以呼吸。撫摸著對方高聳的顴骨，美國隊長不在乎他給出一個確切的回答，不在乎他能夠笑得像巴奇．巴恩斯一樣，就算他再也不會是當年那個動輒拍腿大笑的男人又怎麼樣？他還是這世上自己最愛的人。

 

但冬兵並不是因此什麼行為能力都沒有，平常他仍舊看起來行動自如，套句山姆說的，就算是魁儡，也得要能動才有用。巴奇也許不再會對女孩調笑，不再會邀請她們去舞會，但他仍舊溫柔如往。

 

「你不喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫昂起頭，含著對方的耳垂細細地吻著，「⋯⋯我記得你上次很喜歡我咬你的乳尖⋯⋯」

 

說不上喜歡還是不喜歡的冬兵閉起了眼，微微側過被對方含在嘴裡的那側耳朵，酥麻的觸感加上對方口內舌葉劃過他耳朵皮膚表面的聲音讓他忍不住連眉頭也一起皺起，想把這種混亂的感覺釐清，就像他弄不清自己到底喜不喜歡史蒂夫．羅杰斯愛撫他的背一樣，他得要花上一些時間，弄清楚自己究竟是因為被人珍惜而手足無措，還是真的不喜歡。

 

放過巴奇的耳垂，美國隊長低垂下頭，這次找上了另一側的乳尖，如法炮製地再次吸吮了起來，舌尖也來回輕輕地撥動頂端，迅速泛紅的肌膚顯示他抱在懷裡愛撫著的冬兵充分地為他的舉動燃起了情慾。

 

當然⋯⋯另一手找到對方敞開跨坐在他身上而露出的陰莖⋯⋯這翹起的器官也顯示冬兵的身體至少是喜歡他們兩人之間的親密情事。

 

史蒂夫正在緩慢地替巴奇找回更多昔日的情緒，有了那些情緒也許會讓巴奇對自己傷害過的人更為愧疚，但也才能夠讓他更了解如今他的存在有多麼重要：冬兵能夠保護世界、不再為九頭蛇控制——才是對於那些在他手下犧牲過的人最好的回報。

 

接著他又張開嘴，咬了幾口對方的乳尖。

 

感到刺痛的冬兵稍稍加重了自己攀著美國隊長肩頭的力道。如果可以他可能會對美國隊長動手，讓他不要再對著胸口尖端的部位囓咬，那種細細碎碎又密密麻麻的刺激令他顫抖。

 

性。

 

美國隊長抬起頭，與對方氤紅垂下的視線交纏，滿意地露出了一口白牙燦笑。

 

性是一種治療方式，這對出生在二十世紀初葉的史蒂夫．羅杰斯而言最初簡直難以想像，並不是說一九三〇、四〇年代的人對性諱莫如深，他們也有性感女星、更有性感男星，大螢幕上的作品若是提到性，也是一點也不馬虎。

 

那種親密情感過去並不被認為能有治癒療效，相愛的人也許會上床，但不相愛的人也會上床，他對性交易不會格外質疑，他知道那是買與賣的人的自由，不由也不用別人過問，只是難道收錢了事的買賣也能有助身心？

 

心理醫師聽見他的疑問，反倒是笑得很自在，一點也不困窘。

 

親密伴侶之間的性能夠提升彼此的信任，史蒂夫不需要更多冬兵的信任，他願意把他的頭呈在銀盤上親手交給對方；但提到冬兵對他的信任，史蒂夫知道巴奇相信他，但是如何讓巴奇知道現在已經沒有人能夠操控他、再也不會有人電擊他、冷凍他，只為了讓他夠穩定地去執行指令一事，如果得要透過親密行為來理解，史蒂夫當然願意。

 

所以他與冬兵一旦上了床，一旦相擁入眠發展成熾熱的氛圍，他就會開始遵照醫囑，協助巴奇做更深層的治療，從裡⋯⋯至外。

 

他反覆地確認他在巴奇身上的舉措，巴奇喜歡他含著耳垂、喜歡他們近乎令彼此窒息的深吻、喜歡吻畢以後他們之間深深喘息的聲音⋯⋯

 

而史蒂夫也挺確定巴奇喜歡他吸吮乳尖的舉動，男人儘管不哺乳育幼，但乳頭存在在人體表面，自然有它妙用存在，而在性事中取悅彼此，無疑是其中一項功能。

 

「我會一直這樣做⋯⋯」雖然對方方才躁動地掐了掐他的肩頭，不過沒那麼容易放棄的美國隊長又低下頭輕咬了幾口對方的胸口尖端，「⋯⋯你如果不喜歡就告訴我，我發誓不會再這麼做，但如果你喜歡，我也得要聽你親口說出來⋯⋯」

 

冬兵聞言眨了眨眼，似乎是在消化他的隊長所言何意。

 

不等對方回答，繼續低著頭好像那兩處小巧的尖點對他有莫大吸引力一般，不時還會加入自己的拇指，去磨蹭另一側嘴巴現在沒空去疼愛的乳尖。

 

冬兵其實不知道他的隊長著迷於胸口那兩處圓點的原因。其實在今天以前，史蒂夫．羅杰斯與他之間的性可以簡單粗暴，他們都是超級戰士，體能異於常人，美國隊長能夠輕易地將他抵在牆上侵入他體內，也可以讓他流血疼痛，反正他痊癒得很快，而且他耐得住那一點點疼。

 

他們有過幾次粗暴的性事，那也不讓他困擾，他愛美國隊長，史蒂夫．羅杰斯是無法從他腦裡抹去的存在，單這一點，就足夠讓冬兵奉獻出他的一切。

 

史蒂夫．羅杰斯比任何一任他的接管者都能夠輕易取得他的信任，這股信任可以被揮霍，美國隊長能夠要求他做任何事，「⋯⋯我喜歡⋯⋯」

 

「我沒聽見，中士⋯⋯」勾起嘴角笑了下的金髮男人慢慢地用舌葉舔過尖端儼然已經被他吸腫了深紅色乳首。

 

「我說⋯⋯我喜歡你咬我的乳頭。」煩悶地吻住對方的嘴角，他的武器與他的右手一併抱住了美國隊長的腦後，「我喜歡你咬它們⋯⋯舔它們⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯吸？」稍稍拉開兩人交疊唇瓣的金髮男人得了便宜還賣乖，假意一臉正色地開口：「⋯⋯你喜歡嗎？」

 

「我喜歡⋯⋯」承認以後的冬兵湊上前去再次吻住對方，「但我想要你停止舔它們⋯⋯我想要你進來⋯⋯用你的老二塞滿我⋯⋯我發誓我不會再說第二次⋯⋯」

 

「一次就夠清楚了⋯⋯」扳開方才被他舔濕又潤滑過的臀縫，將自己的性器遞進了層層皺摺中，穩定同時極具壓迫力地一寸一寸進到對方體內，裏頭他先前送進來的潤滑液已經因為體溫顯得溫暖潮濕，將他施加的入侵與不適都大幅降低。

 

巴奇左手的武器一下又一下地在他的手肘處收緊，兩人結合時的侵入總會讓他的警戒機制產生反應，但一旦他睜開眼與心滿意足的史蒂夫．羅杰斯視線交時，那些機制又紛紛棄甲逃亡，下一刻他只想敞開自己，任美國隊長進入。

 

把冬兵放倒在床上，美國隊長托著對方的臀部，將對方雙腿扛上肩頭，更好地調整兩人結合的姿勢，讓他能夠更深入到對方體內。

 

被問到暴風雪來襲他們要在家裡做什麼？體貼的人工智慧提供了一系列的選項，但史蒂夫只是笑著關上了螢幕，避免其他復仇者們過多的關心。

 

由於鋼鐵人的確不大擅長結交朋友，決定替鋼鐵人接下與復仇者互動此一重責大任的小辣椒也繼賈維斯之後送來了溫馨的問候，但也被史蒂夫輕鬆地帶過：「在一九三〇年代時，巴奇與我沒有暖氣，我還犯著嚴重的哮喘，我們還是活下來了，現在更不會有事。」

 

他們公寓的暖氣管線雖然老舊但運作正常、他再也不知道哮喘的滋味是什麼，不變的是他們兩人還能待在一起。

 

那時候他們把枕頭床墊掃到地上擠在一起就是快樂，現在⋯⋯

 

吻了吻對方冒汗鼻尖的金髮男人在稍事停歇以後，更加重了腰下的力道，一次又一次地遞進對方體內。冬兵的武器被他緊緊握住壓在床被之中，另一手則是緊緊攀著他的肩頭不放。史蒂夫知道自己帶給對方更多的快樂，那對他來說就足夠了。

 

幾分鐘前他讓冬兵到達高潮，有時候他見到對方那種高潮過後失焦的眼神和隨後輕輕上揚的嘴角，都會給他一股當年巴奇忽然浮現的錯覺。

 

眼前的人當然還是巴奇，對史蒂夫而言無論對方經歷過什麼，他都會毫無疑問會照單全收，最壞的可能是什麼？就是整個冬兵都是九頭蛇打造出來的假象，但他們已經驗證過冬兵的真實身份，甚至——

 

史蒂夫更用力地挺進了對方體內，那雙漂亮的眼睛稍微睜大了一些，旋即又放鬆下來承接他的撞擊。

 

——哪怕冬兵確實是九頭蛇用任何他們所不理解的科技打造出來的假象：複製人、人造人、機器人⋯⋯他也會照單全收，他太渴望抓住巴奇，自從巴奇從火車上墜落的那一刻起，他唯一的願望就是能夠抓住對方的手。

 

「我再也不會放開了⋯⋯」低聲附在對方的耳邊輕道：「巴奇，我再也不會放開你。」

 

冬兵蹙著眉，但還是點了點頭。

 

咬著下唇一角的致命武器，試著避免對方在體內更為高漲的感覺迫使自己呻吟出聲。一直以來他都盡可能地在性事中保持安靜，喘氣與低沉的呢喃是他唯一能夠接受的床邊細語，直到美國隊長相信心理醫師所言，認為結合的狀態有助於他們促進了解彼此。

 

他需要了解美國隊長的什麼？他對美國隊長的信任毫無來由，他不想思考，他不需要了解美國隊長任何事，史蒂夫．羅杰斯這個名字對他已然足夠。

 

他記得他，這個理由就足夠了，他不需要去了解更多美國隊長的事。

 

數分鐘以前，他在射精時，還喘著氣承受結合之處的摩擦與衝刺，卻同時被對方連連追問：「⋯⋯你覺得舒服嗎？我需要拔出來嗎？」

 

不，美國隊長不需要把他該死的老二拔出去，捧住對方的臉落下毫無章法的碎吻，巴奇低道：「你想呢⋯⋯我舒服得都射了⋯⋯把你的東西好好放在裡面⋯⋯」

 

下一刻史蒂夫．羅杰斯就不動了。

 

冬兵沒想過一場暴風雪帶來的私密時光，全都得耗在跟美國隊長的性愛治療上。

 

「⋯⋯你能他媽的動一下嗎？」冬兵無可奈何地皺了皺眉，「⋯⋯我指⋯⋯你能把你做到一半的事趕快完成嗎？」

 

笑了兩聲的金髮男人又吻了下他的金屬肩頭，「⋯⋯我可以繼續⋯⋯」他深埋在對方體內的柱體感受著來自對方深處的溫度，以及因為情緒而絞緊的內壁，的確⋯⋯如果不是他從新檢視兩人的關係，他不會想到當他們兩人結合在一起時，他能真正具體感受到他們緊緊相連的事實，「⋯⋯但可能沒辦法太快結束？」

 

冬兵舔了一下自己的唇角，「⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯隊長⋯⋯」

 

「怎麼了⋯⋯我的中士？」史蒂夫輕輕撥開對方汗濕的瀏海，試著在慾望翻攪的同時，將對方的模樣看仔細，巴奇一直都是這副蒼白清癯的模樣，年幼的時候是因為紐約的寒冬太長、青年時期是因為他也與所有美國人共同度過大蕭條時代，成年以後則是因為被俘、被實驗的噩夢纏身以及——被收納在暗不見天日的地底密室中。

 

「以後每次⋯⋯你都會這麼長舌、問個不停嗎？」

 

「有可能⋯⋯」笑彎起眼的金髮男人啄了啄對方的唇瓣回應，「⋯⋯你不喜歡。」

 

他不喜歡，但可以接受，「我不喜歡。」

 

「你看⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯」將對方的腿拉到腰間，示意對方鎖緊他的腰，好讓自己更能夠推送到深處，「⋯⋯我們有些進步了，你能坦率地說出你喜歡什麼⋯⋯」

 

接著在對方體內射精的金髮男人將額抵上對方的胸膛，等著高潮紊亂的氣息過去。

 

「⋯⋯我不喜歡⋯⋯」稍稍挪動著自己的臀部，冬兵可以感覺到體內對方的物事移動，「⋯⋯我不喜歡你不在視線裡頭。」

 

「這可以解決，最好的方法就是永遠待在彼此的身邊⋯⋯」把對方的手拉到自己的唇邊輕吻，另一手則停在對方渾圓的臀瓣上來回撫去上頭的薄汗。

 

「我不喜歡⋯⋯」冬兵掀了掀眼簾，「你那件舊皮衣外套⋯⋯」

 

「那就捐給有需要的人⋯⋯」遊民可以靠它度過寒冬。

 

美國隊長甚至沒有問他為什麼不喜歡，巴奇輕輕偏首，「⋯⋯你知道原因？」

 

「我不在乎原因，Buck，只要你想我就會去做。」從對方體內撤出的美國隊長伸手撈起一旁的毛巾，擦拭著對方兩腿之間的一團混亂——那裡頭摻雜著體液與潤滑液和一些剛開始助興的鮮奶油——偶而還會低下頭吻一吻對方的髖部，上頭一道深色的疤痕⋯⋯史蒂夫．羅杰斯沉下臉思索著檔案上這處疤痕的成因。

 

擦了擦對方大腿內側的狼籍，金髮男人吻了吻上頭的一處彈孔，那是一處貫穿傷，所以⋯⋯將那條結實的大腿放回原處，另一側的疤痕跟著浮現：這是短暫恢復記憶又驚又恐的巴奇試著想要逃離九頭蛇，被卡波夫一槍射中腿部的留下的傷痕。

 

無法心平氣和的美國隊長低下頭又吻了外側的疤痕。

 

佐拉自稱是冬兵的造物主⋯⋯而卡波夫宣稱他是冬兵的訓練師。但如果要問史蒂夫．羅杰斯的意見，他只想把佐拉和卡波夫都碎屍萬段，前者就讓九頭蛇的飛彈炸爛實在太可惜，他只想要在佐拉面前一點一滴把那間儲藏室內對方的心血結晶全都摧毀——

 

「——隊長？」

 

抬起眼回應對方呼喚的金髮男人，望進了一雙擔憂的眼睛裡，「⋯⋯怎麼？」

 

坐起身的冬兵拉近了兩人距離，整個人像是無尾熊一樣，雙腿主動勾上對方正坐著的腰際，雙臂則是繞過了他的頸項，「⋯⋯你剛才說只要我想你就會做？」

 

「沒錯。」美國隊長看不見埋首在他頸窩的對方神情，語氣也難以辨別，畢竟對方整張臉都埋了進去，「你想要什麼？我抱你去洗澡？你哪裏不舒服？」

 

冬兵張嘴咬了一口對方肩頸交會處的肌肉，「我要你再來一次。」

 

以為自己聽錯的美國隊長垂首，「⋯⋯巴奇，你剛剛說再來一次？」

 

不覺得自己說話有那麼不清楚的前蘇聯超級士兵晾高了眉，「難道你硬不起來？」伸手放在對方方才還在他體內脈動的部位上，「⋯⋯羅杰斯，別讓我失望⋯⋯」

 

他不希望美國隊長將精神放在那些已經不可逆的過去上，既然韶光易逝，他只願每一刻他與史蒂夫廝守的時光，配得上他們交換的誓言：至死不渝。

 

當金髮男人再次覆在他身上貫穿他時，冬兵從發熱的眼眶中看出去，舉目都是他熟悉的景象，美國隊長頸側的肌肉線條、撐著上半身和另一條壓住他大腿的手臂⋯⋯

 

他們會在一起，無論好壞晴雨、無論貧困富裕，至死不渝。

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是想寫穿著藍棉襖的Bucky Barnes，以及他單戀也大概單戀他的Steve Rogers的故事。


End file.
